BAD GUY!
by llychu
Summary: Gaara membenci wanita. Kenangan dulu yang membuatnya dewasa terlalu cepat. / Sebuah awalan yang tidak bisa Hinata lupa, walaupun nadanya terdengar tajam. / First complicated fanfic i ever made. / Sorry for unexpected story.
1. Chapter 1

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

Flashback

 _"Apa yang kau lihat?"_

 _Gadis manis itu menggeleng kuat. Poni ratanya bergoyang seiring kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya bergetar takut saat melawan tatapan tajam pemuda yang sekarang menyudutkannya. Kalau saja ia tak berpegangan erat pada pembatas di atap sekolah itu, pasti tubuh mungilnya sudah meringsuk ke bawah. Kaki-kakinya lemas hanya karena nada tajam sang pemuda yang menyudutkannya._

 _"Ku tekankan padamu," suara dinginnya kembali terdengar sesaat keheningan yang mencekam. "Lupakan apa yang kau lihat dan jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku."_

 _Pemuda itu menggebrak sebentar kepalan tangannya pada pembatas yang tingginya hanya sampai pinggang gadis itu. Benar-benar memberi penekanan bahwa kata-katanya mengandung maksud tertentu walaupun tak dijelaskan secara terperinci. Dan gadis itu mengerti dari nada yang digunakan senpai-nya itu. Ia harus lupa apa yang barusan dilihat. Dan ia tak boleh bilang pada siapapun bahwa senpai-nya itu baru saja melakukan…. Seks._

 _Ini berawal saat gadis berambut indigo itu datang ke atap sekolah. Memang tempat itu tak pernah terjamah. Mungkin hanya gadis sepertinya yang tak punya kerjaan saat jam istirahat makan siang ini mau ke sana. Sekedar merenung tentang murid laki-laki yang ia sukai. Tapi sialnya, ia tak sendiri._

 _Telinganya mendengar suara asing perempuan yang menggeram. Diikuti lenguhan berat laki-laki. Tentu saja gadis itu menghargai privasi orang lain dengan tak mengganggu. Apalagi pikirannya sudah tak sepolos sebelumnya karena teman-teman perempuannya yang lain membuat gadis itu tahu perihal dewasa yang sebenarnya belum terlalu ia mengerti. Dan dari suara-suara aneh yang gadis itu dengar, sepertinya otak naïfnya bekerja cepat._

 _Dengan cepat ia berbalik saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak senonoh. Tapi karena terlalu terburu, kakinya tak sengaja menendang kaleng kosong yang tergeletak tak tahu tempat. Jelas saja bunyinya nyaring. Dan detik itu juga tubuhnya membeku kaku. Bahkan saat suara sepasang sepatu mendekat, gadis itu hanya bisa diam dan menunduk._

 _Matanya samar-samar bisa melihat pupil hijau yang menatapnya tajam. Lirikan amethyst-nya juga menangkap sosok perempuan dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan. Setelah itu tak ada lagi suara yang fokus masuk ke telinganya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng seadanya, berharap kedua orang itu segera pergi dan tak berbuat macam-macam padanya._

 _Pada akhirnya, kedua senpai itu pergi. Menyisakan dirinya yang masih mencerna semuanya secara beruntut. Tapi yang jadi fokusnya sekarang, ia harus bisa melupakan apa yang tadi ia dengar dan lihat._

.

.

.

Itu kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Saat umurnya masih tujuhbelas tahun. Dan sekarang, ia sudah menjadi perempuan yang baru saja menyelesaikan skripsi akhirnya. Berniat melamar kerja di tempat yang sesuai dengan jurusannya terdahulu. Yang pada akhirnya membawa kenangan yang sempat terlupakan, tapi kembali mengapung ke permukaan.

Hinata, gadis itu mengerjap saat matanya menangkap bayangan familiar bertahun lalu lewat refleksi cermin besar yang ada di kantor itu. Kantor yang menjadi tujuan kesepuluhnya karena sembilan terdahulu menolaknya. Namanya juga lulusan segar yang belum ada pengalaman. Maklum saja jika susah mencari kerja di kerasnya kota Tokyo sekarang ini.

Rambut merah bata itu sudah lebih panjang dari yang Hinata ingat. Bahkan sekarang lebih rapi karena disisir ke sebelah kanan dan sedikit kaku. Mungkin memakai gel rambut. Lingkaran mata yang masih tebal berwarna hitam membuat Hinata yakin itu _senpai_ -nya waktu sekolah menengah atas. Apalagi tattoo _Ai_ di dahi kirinya tak berubah sama sekali. Tapi dari keseluruhan, pemuda itu lebih dewasa ketimbang saat memakai seragam kusutnya dulu.

Tubuh mungilnya ia geser berlawanan arah datang pemuda yang sekarang menjadi pria itu. Untung saja pria itu lebih fokus pada pembicaraan serius dengan pria yang mempunyai pola aneh di wajahnya, yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Hingga menghiraukan orang lain di sekelilingnya, termasuk Hinata.

" _Yokatta_ ," desah Hinata pelan saat _senpai_ -nya itu sudah menghilang di telan pintu lift.

"Hinata?"

Sedikit tersentak saat suara asing memanggil namanya. Apalagi suara itu suara pria.

" _Kami_ - _sama_ ," reflek Hinata. Matanya menelisik pria yang tadi mengejutkannya. "Oh— Nara- _san_?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia kira siapa yang mengejutkannya dan membuat dirinya _parno_ seketika. Ternyata pria itu Nara, Nara Shikamaru yang merupakan teman akrab Neji, kakak laki-laki Hinata.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Melamar kerja. Nara- _san_ sendiri?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya sedikit dalam. Memperhatikan adik dari saingannya –Neji- yang sekarang berubah banyak. Dulu gadis itu sering gagap jika berbicara dengan orang lain di luar keluarganya. Wajahnya juga sering memerah tak jelas. Tapi sekarang gadis itu menjadi sosok perempuan dewasa yang terlihat lembut.

"Aku hanya mengantar anakku menemui ibunya."

Hinata ingat jika Shikamaru sudah menikah sekitar empat tahun lalu. Satu tahun lebih awal dari Neji. Dan sekarang Hinata baru sadar ada bocah laki-laki yang menggerutu pelan di belakang Shikamaru. Tingginya tak seberapa, hanya sampai setengah paha pria Nara itu.

"Oh— kau yang namanya Shikadai, ya?" ujar Hinata lembut. Membuat gerutuan karena menunggu itu berhenti. Mata hijau pekatnya menatap Hinata sembarang. "Aku Hinata. B _a-san_ nya Haruka dan Hikaru."

Mendengar nama si kembar disebut, Shikadai yang tadinya tanpa minat langsung berbinar senang. Ia dulu sering bermain dengan si kembar, anak Neji yang kebetulan tinggal satu gedung apartemen dengannya. Tapi tiga bulan lalu keluarga Neji pindah ke rumah besar Hyuuga karena kondisi ayah mereka yang menurun.

"Hinata- _basan_ , sekarang dimana si kembar?" nada khas anak kecil yang terdengar dewasa di telinga Hinata membuat gadis manis itu terkekeh geli. Shikadai tak berbeda dengan anak kecil kebanyakan. Walaupun awalnya terlihat sedikit murung.

"Mereka ada di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Kapan-kapan Shikadai main ya?" tangan Hinata terjulur ke puncak kepala Shikadai, mengelusnya lembut.

Shikadai mengangguk semangat. "Aku ingin melihat si kembar!"

"Shikadai!"

Mereka bertiga kompak menoleh saat suara nyaring wanita terdengar. Di sana ada Temari, istri dai Shikamaru sekaligus ibu dari Shikadai. Bocah laki-laki itu langsung saja berlari menuju Temari, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Hinata yang masih diam menunggu wanita pirang itu sampai ke tempat mereka.

" _Kaa_ - _san_! Ada _ba-san_ si kembar! Namanya Hinata _ba-san_." Jelas Shikadai semangat. Temari berjalan mengikuti arah Shikadai yang terlihat antusias. Wanita tigapuluh tahun itu tersenyum lembut membalas bungkukan ringan dari Hinata.

"Aku Temari." Ujar Temari ringan.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal, Temari- _san_."

Mata hijau Temari melirik sebentar ke arah Shikamaru. Memberi kode bahwa waktu mereka menipis karena harus segera pergi. Dan Hinata mengerti lirikan tidak enak itu.

"Hinata, maaf kami tidak bisa menemanimu terlalu lama. Shikadai harus datang ke pesta ulang tahun temannya. Jadi,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nara- _san_. Terimakasih sudah menyapa." Hinata kembali tersenyum.

Keluarga kecil Nara itu pamit dan berjalan menjauh dari Hinata. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Temari berhenti sejenak dan berbalik ke arah Hinata.

"Kau melamar kerja di sini?" Temari melirik sebenar pada map merah yang ada di tangan kanan Hinata.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk sedangkan wajahnya sedikit terlihat bingung.

"Temui resepsionis di _lobby_ dan taruh lamaranmu di sana. Nanti aku lihat."

Setelah itu mereka benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sedikit mencerna ucapan ambigu Temari. Dan detik berikutnya, ia mengerti tawaran ringan Temari padanya.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau terus membuat masalah, ayah akan marah besar, Gaara."

Kankuro menahan marah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Adik satu-satunya yang dulu sangat penurut sekarang berubah menyebalkan. Sebagai kakak yang sesama lelaki, tentu Kankuro mengerti masalah hormon _kelakian_ yang kadang sulit dibendung. Tapi tetap saja, adiknya itu sudah kelewatan.

Dari Gaara sendiri hanya diam dan tak menyahut. Malas juga meladeni Kankuro yang selalu membahas nasihat yang sama saat Gaara membawa wanita berbeda ke apartemennya. Dan Gaara tahu darimana Kankuro bisa mengetahui itu. Pasti Matsuri, fans yang cinta mati padanya itu yang melapor.

"Seminggu wanita pirang. Besoknya model Negara tetangga. Lusa anak perdana mentri yang terkenal itu. Tidak bisa memilih satu saja apa?" dibalik suaranya yang menggebu kesal, ada nada iri yang terselip di sana. Tentu saja Kankuro merasa tak adil jika tujupuluh lima persen ketampanan sang ayah menurun pada Gaara. Sedangkan kecantikan sang ibu menurun ke Temari, kakak perempuan mereka. Lalu dirinya? Entahlah.

Hey, Kankuro tak sejelek itu kok. Tapi juga tak setampan Gaara.

"Gaara!"

Akhirnya Gaara menaruh perhatian pada _aniki_ -nya itu. Mata _jade_ -nya melirik malas pada Kankuro. Menandakan ia sama sekali tak berminat pada pembicaraan membosankan yang laki-laki itu tawarkan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kankuro menggeram sejenak sebelum mengatur pernafasannya yang sempat terasa berat.

"Baik. Itu bukan urusanku." Pria ber _make_ _up_ itu menatap tajam sang adik. Memberi penjelasan lewat mata bahwa ia sudah menyerah mengurusi segala masalah yang ditimbulkan Gaara. "Kalau ayah bertindak, jangan pernah menghubungiku."

Dan Kankuro berbalik lalu keluar dari ruangan Gaara. Membanting sedikit pintu megah itu dan menimbulkan suara berdebum yang cukup keras. Bukan tanpa alasan Kankuro terus-terusan memberi nasihat yang sama pada Gaara. Ia perduli. Dan tak mau sang adik mengalami suatu hal yang tak menyenangkan.

Gaara memang tampan. Kedudukan sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan keluarga mereka membuat Gaara banyak uang. Sebenarnya itu posisi untuk Kankuro kalau saja pria pecinta boneka itu tak membuka usaha sendiri dengan mendirikan toko mainan yang penuh dengan boneka. Kankuro mandiri. Dan itu salah satu hal yang bisa ia sombongkan. Tapi sialnya, Gaara punya lebih banyak hal yang bisa dirinya sombongkan.

Selain tampan dan mapan, kharisma sang adik memang tak perlu dipertanyakan. Gaara memiliki semua hal yang wanita idam-idamkan. Wajah, tubuh dan otaknya seimbang dalam garis penuh kekaguman. Ia nyaris sempurna, hanya saja sifat yang suka memainkan wanita itu yang membuatnya kurang.

Gaara selalu bosan dengan satu wanita. Dua-tiga… dalam seminggu ia bisa mengecani empat wanita sekaligus. Dan setelah bosan, Gaara akan langsung bilang dan meninggalkannya. Tanpa pernah berpikir hal apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

"Menyebalkan!" keluh Kankuro dan segera melesak pergi dari perusahaan keluarganya.

Ia tak akan lagi membela Gaara jika ada wanita yang meraung-raung meminta pertanggung jawaban padanya. Atau melindungi Gaara dari wantia gila yang terobsesi pada tubuh adiknya itu. Atau… cukup. Kankuro bahkan lelah untuk mengingat-ngingat hal apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Gaara. Yang tak pernah mendapat perhatian apapun dari adiknya.

Dan Kankuro kali ini benar-benar akan mendiami segala hal yang menyangkut adiknya itu. Biar Gaara tahu jika wanita kadang sulit untuk dikendalikan. Dalam hati Kankuro berdoa agar ada satu saja wanita yang membuat adiknya itu terlihat seperti orang gila. Bukan seperti sekarang yang tanpa perasaan apapun melekat pada hatinya.

.

.

.

Keluarga Hyuuga memang tak sekaya yang lain. Hal itu membuat para keturunannya menghargai arti kesederhanaan. Sama seperti Neji, Hyuuga jenius yang selalu memberikan arti sederhana pada keluarganya dan juga keluarga kecilnya. Dulu ia sempat tak terima ini dan itu terlalu direncanakan sang ayah. Merasa dunianya tak bebas untuk sekedar berekspresi. Tapi semenjak memiliki anak sendiri, Neji mengerti peran penting seorang ayah. Ayah itu tidak mengatur, hanya menunjukan alur yang pantas bagi anak-anaknya.

"Haruka, jangan main-main dengan catnya, nak." Suara tegas Neji terdengar lembut. Memberi arahan pada putri kecilnya yang suka sekali mencoret-coret sesuatu. Mungkin darah seni sang ibu mengalir padanya. "Hikaru, tolong ambilkan _tou_ - _san_ tisu."

Putra yang sangat mirip dengannya itu mengangguk. Berjalan tertatih menuju meja tempat tisu berada. Sedangkan Neji sendiri sedang membereskan beberapa cat air yang berantakan di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Haruka! Hikaru!"

Panggilan dengan nada tinggi itu membuat ketiganya berhenti beraktifvitas sejenak. Menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu utama yang terbuka lebar. Di sana sudah ada Hanabi dengan Tentengan plastik yang terlihat penuh dari luar.

"Hanabi- _bachan_!" yang paling dekat dengan Hanabi memang Hikaru. Hanabi lebih keras dibandingkan dengan Hinata. Jadi, mereka cocok karena sama-sama suka menonton kartun tentang ninja yang mengusung kekuatan bela diri.

"Hikaru! Kemari! Lihat _ba_ - _chan_ bawa sesuatu!" langkah kaki Hanabi terdengar menggema di koridor rumah. Neji hanya menggeleng jika putranya itu sudah berduaan dengan Hanabi. Bahkan perintahnya mengambil tisu sudah di lupakan.

Tangan besar Neji mengelap sisa-sisa cat berwarna-warni di pipi gembil milik Haruka. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik wajah putri sulungnya itu. Jika saja warna rambut madu itu menjadi indigo, Haruka mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Bahkan Tenten –istrinya- sedikit menggerutu karena kemiripan si kembar hanya sampai rambut mereka yang coklat. Selebihnya, darah Hyuuga lebih mendominasi.

" _Tou_ - _chan_ … _kaa_ - _chan_?" kata Haruka lugu.

" _Kaa_ - _chan_ disini!" tiba-tiba Tenten sudah ada di samping mereka. Masih menggunakan celemek hijau. Ibu dua anak itu tersenyum senang saat putri tunggalnya segera berlari ke arahnya dengan pipi penuh warna. Ia melirik Neji yang tersenyum singkat. "Dimana Hikaru?"

"Hanabi." Jawab pria tampan itu singkat. "Masaknya sudah selesai?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Tolong panggilkan ayah dan Hanabi juga Hikaru. Kita makan malam bersama."

"Tidak menunggu Hinata?" Neji mengikuti Tenten yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sekarang waktunya memandikan si kembar.

"Hinata makan di luar. Tadi dia menelponku."

.

.

.

"Wah! Jadi ini anaknya Neji- _nii_?"

Sakura berseru senang mendapat kiriman foto anak kembar dari Hinata. Dua bocah perempuan dan laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan baju khas jepang yang lucu.

"Iya. Mereka akan ulang tahun yang ketiga bulan ini." Jawab Hinata dan tersenyum lebar saat mengingat kedua ponakan lucunya. "Kau bisa datang? Kata Neji- _nii_ bawa juga Yumi."

"Tentu! Kau kirim saja tanggal dan tempatnya. Aku akan mengajak Naruto kalau ia tak sibuk." Mata _emerald_ Sakura kembali ke layar ponsel pintarnya. Menggumam kata 'lucu' berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri menghela nafasnya dan kembali menyantap nasi kare di depannya. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana kisah cinta monyetnya berakhir tak bahagia. Seperti drama kebanyakan, ia kalah. Mencintai laki-laki yang mencintai sahabatmu sendiri. Klasik, kan? Dan kisah klasik tak jauh-jauh dari cinta segitiga, dua bahagia dan satu patah hati. Begitu, dan Hinata pernah merasakannya.

Pria beruntung yang dicintai wanita sepertinya dan juga Sakura bernama Naruto. Pria teledor yang sering sekali lupa mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Suka tidur saat pelajaran sejarah, jago dalam bidang olahraga terutama basket, dan selalu tersenyum apapun masalah yang ada. Ironis, bahkan Hinata masih ingat semua kebiasaan Naruto yang sekarang sudah menjadi suami dari Sakura. Sahabatnya.

Tapi Hinata enggan menjadi karakter antagonis karena cinta dan menjadi buta. Ia menghargai bagaimana keduanya saling melengkapi walau kadang Sakura masih suka mengeluh tentang mantan pacarnya yang meninggalkannya keluar kota. Tapi sekarang, wanita _pinky_ itu sudah menetapkan Naruto menjadi pemimpin dalam hidupnya. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Hinata hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagian keduanya. Tentu juga kebahagian dirinya.

"Jadi," Sakura menyudahi acara imut-imutnya dengan si kembar. Menaruh ponselnya di sebelah piring makanannya yang tinggal setengah. Bibir tipisnya menyungging miring dengan jahil. "Kapan kau akan menyusul? Aku saja sudah ada Yumi. Masa kau pacar saja belum ada, sih?"

Hinata tersedak nasi kare yang tadi ia kunyah pelan.

"S-Sakura,"

Oh— Hinata kita yang gagap kembali lagi. Memang semakin banyak usia, Hinata semakin terlihat dewasa. Tapi mengenalnya untuk waktu tahunan, Sakura tahu sekali gadis Hyuuga itu bagaimana. Ia akan tersendat dan gagap sendiri saat sedang malu. Pipi bulatnya juga akan memerah pudar. Satu-dua sifat manis Hinata yang tidak berubah banyak.

"Aku punya banyak kenalan, loh." Kali ini Sakura serius. Ia memang ingin membantu temannya itu untuk segera mendapat pendamping. "Ada Kiba, yang kelasnya di sebelah kelas kita dulu. Walaupun cerewet dan bandel, tapi terakhir aku dengar dari Naruto ia sudah menjadi dokter hewan yang handal!"

Hinata meringis pelan. Ia mengangguk-angguk pasrah saat mulut Sakura terus mengenalkannya pada nama-nama pria.

"Ah! Pain- _senpai_ yang dulu naksir padamu juga! Sekarang dia jadi manajer klub basket nasional jepang!"

Nama pria yang dulu sempat dekat dengannya membuat ringisan Hinata makin kentara. Pain memang tampan, tapi hobi menindik tubuhnya itu yang membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Lalu ada… "

Bla…bla…bla…

Sepertinya acara temu kangen dirinya dan Sakura berujung jadi acara mencari jodoh. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata untuk mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut berisik sahabatnya itu.

TBC….

Ini nih, RahilsanXD, fict pesenan kamu. Maaf ya, gak sesuai ekspetasi. Aku akan berusaha membuat ini menjadi multichap yang gak gaje dan menjadi –ekhem- rate M yang bagus. Hihihi

Dan bagi yang bingung bahasa aku menggunakan ibu/ayah dan kaasan/tousan atau bibi/paman dan basan/jisan, jadi aku pake jepang kalau manggil langsung ke orangnya. Tapi kalau jadi orang kedua atau jadi objek (bener ga?) aku pake bahasa. Ngerti gak? Kalau enggak, aku bakal ubah style-nya. So… di tunggu kritik dan saran. hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

Semahal apapun sebuah mobil, tak akan ada gunanya jika tak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Dan Gaara mengumpat pada mobil _ceper_ berwarna _maroon_ di depannya itu. Mobil buatan Eropa itu sekarang mogok. Percuma Gaara merentet angka nol yang panjang saat membelinya. Tak ada gunanya saat mobil itu teronggok tak berdaya di pinggir jalan seperti sekarang.

Apalagi mesin di dalamnya benar-benar membuat Gaara pusing setengah mati. Lebih mudah berteman dengan mobil gagahnya dulu dari pada mobil _classy_ seperti sekarang. Ia berniat beralih kembali pada _Land_ _Rover_ putihnya mulai besok.

Yang bisa pria itu lakukan sekarang hanya duduk di moncong mulus mobilnya dan menghisap sebatang rokok. Menunggu bantuan datang untuk mengangkut mobilnya itu, dan juga jemputan Kankuro. Awalnya Gaara enggan meminta bantuan _aniki_ cerewetnya itu. Tapi Gaara sendiri enggan pulang dengan taksi. Terlebih dari itu, di jalan ini tak ada taksi. Jam sudah lewat dari pukul duabelas malam. Bahkan Gaara sendirian di sana.

Diliriknya lagi jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Baru menunggu sepuluh menit dan itu terasa sangat membosankan. Gaara tipe orang yang tak sabaran, maka itu ia memilih berjalan sebentar ke arah jembatan yang tak jauh dari mobilnya mogok.

Di sana iris _jade_ -nya bisa melihat jalanan di bawah yang masih ada beberapa mobil berlalu lalang. Cahaya gedung yang berpindar mengkilap sekilas hilang lalu berkedip lagi. Seperti itu terus entah sampai kapan, mungkin besok pagi.

Rokoknya sudah tinggal putung. Ia membuangnya ke bawah dan menginjaknya hingga padam.

"Haah," angin segar yang dingin membuat Gaara menutup matanya. Menikmati bagaimana angin mengelus samar permukaan wajahnya. Rambutnya lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya, dan pria penyuka warna merah itu tak terlalu perduli. Yang ia rasakan sekarang suasana begitu… dingin.

Padahal sekarang bulan April. Bulan dimana matahari mulai menyapa lebih banyak dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja pori-pori Gaara mengirim pesan sensorik berupa gumaman dingin. Dan di hatinya juga… dingin.

Saat hening begini, Gaara bisa mengingat jelas siapa dirinya. Pria bernama Gaara dan menyandang marga Sabaku. Anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Punya ayah yang sangat mirip dengannya dan juga ibu yang sudah lama tiada. Punya kenangan manis saat anak-anak hingga umurnya tujuh tahun. Dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, Gaara lupa bagaimana kehangatan itu terasa.

Ia benci wanita. Pengecualian untuk Temari yang selalu menjaganya sejak sang ibu meninggal. Sedangkan ibunya sendiri? Dari beliaulah kebencian itu dimulai. Kehangatan yang mulai padam saat Gaara mengetahui secercah warna kelam sang ibu yang membuatnya harus kehilangan sifat polos khas anak-anak. Gaara dewasa pada waktu yang terlalu cepat.

TIN—TIN—

Bunyi klakson yang nyaring menyadarkan Gaara. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan melihat Kankuro sudah ada di sisi jalan sebrang dengan mobil miliknya. Pupilnya melirik sekilas pada mobilnya yang sudah siap untuk diderek petugas yang tadi dibawa Kankuro. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Gaara segera masuk ke dalam mobil Kankuro.

Saat ini wajah Kankuro sudah bebas _make_ _up_. Ia juga sudah tidur cukup lelap sampai deringan ponselnya menganggu. Gaara menelponnya nyaris sepuluh kali kalau saja Kankuro tak menjawabnya didering kesembilan.

"Mana kata-katamu yang tidak akan meminta bantuanku?" Kankuro mencibir. "Buktinya hanya aku yang sekarang kau hubungi jika sedang susah begini."

Mobil _matic_ Kankuro melaju sedang. Mulutnya menguap lebar karena rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa.

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu." Suara dingin Gaara terdengar. Mata Kankuro melirik tajam pada Gaara yang sudah bersender dan memejamkan matanya.

"Cih,"

Setelah itu hening. Kankuro sendiri memilih fokus pada jalanan yang terlihat sedikit memburam di matanya karena baru bangun. Lagipula Gaara terlihat sudah tertidur. Pria di sampingnya itu tetap saja Gaara, adik manisnya yang sering berbagi mainan waktu kecil dulu. Seiring waktu memang kedawasaan membuat jarak di antara mereka melebar. Perubahaan sifat Gaara menjadi lebih tertutup juga membuat Kankuro serta Temari seperti tak mengenal bungsu Sabaku itu.

Tapi dalam hati kecil Kankuro, Gaara tetap saja adik kecilnya.

Adik kecil yang manis.

Adik yang selalu harus ia tuntun.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kerjaanmu, Hinata?"

Pagi ini keluarga Hyuuga sarapan bersama. Di ujung sebelah selatan ada si kembar dengan bangku makan khusus anak-anak. Di deret barat ada Hinata dan Hanabi. Sedangkan di deret timur ada Neji dan juga Tenten. Dan untuk ujung utara ada kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hiashi.

"Baik, _Tou-san_. Kepala bagianku baik dan karyawannya juga ramah." Jawab Hinata dengan binar senang.

Terdengar helaan nafas rendah dari Hiashi. Ia menatap putri tertuanya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa tidak bekerja di penginapan kita saja? Kau bisa membantu Neji di sana."

Keluarga Hyuuga memang membuka pemandian air panas dan penginapan di Tokyo. Neji, sebagai anak sulung menggantikan Hiashi yang memang sudah terlalu tua untuk terus berpikir keras.

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku ingin mencari pengalaman di luar, _Tou-san_. Lagipula aku yakin Neji- _nii_ bisa membuat usaha kita lebih maju."

"Dan alasan lainnya karena boss Hinata- _nee_ itu tampan. Aku sudah lihat Itachi Uchiha di majalah bisnis Neji- _nii_." Sela Hanabi. Ia mengerling nakal pada Hinata yang sedikit memberengut tak terima.

"H-Hanabi," Hanabi dan Tenten tertawa pelan. Sedangkan dua pria Hyuuga itu hanya menggeleng singkat dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

Ya, Hinata memang tak menerima tawaran Temari minggu lalu. Ia memilih mengusahakan kemampuannya dari pada cara KKN macam itu. Hanya karena ia kenal dengan Shikamaru yang notabenenya suami dari Temari, bukan berarti ia dengan mudah masuk ke perusahaannya.

"Nanti sore aku bisa pulang cepat. Tenten- _nee_ mau ku bantu?"

Setelah hening, Hanabi kembali bersuara. Ia menaruh sendok di piring kosong sisa sarapannya.

"Hm, ambilkan kue untuk Haruka dan Hikaru yang kemarin kita pesan saja. Tokonya searah kampusmu, kan?" Tenten berkata dengan gerakan tubuhnya bangkit dari bangku. Ia membenahi piring bekas makannya dan juga piring Neji yang lebih dulu bangkit dan beranjak ke beranda depan. Mungkin mengambil Koran pagi.

" _Tou-san_ ke kamar dulu." Hiashi bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di samping tangga. Mengelus puncak indigo serta surai coklat milik kedua putrinya. Ia juga mengecup singkat kedua cucunya. Setelah itu mengelus pelan pundak Tenten dan hilang di belokan pintu ruang tengah.

"Ya, nanti ku ambil." Ujar Hanabi. Ia ikut-ikutan bangkit dan mengambil tas selempangnya. "Aku berangkat duluan, ya, Hinata- _nee_ , Tenten- _nee_. Maaf tidak bisa bantu bereskan. Aku pergi."

Yang tersisa hanya Hinata dan Tenten yang sibuk membersihkan ruang makan. Hinata sendiri sudah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya.

"Hinata, sudah selesai? Ayo berangkat."

Neji muncul dari balik bilik pembatas ruang makan yang memang langsung menghadap taman belakang. Pria jenius itu sudah siap dengan tentengan tas yang sudah disiapkan Tenten sebelumnya. Hinata menyahut bersamaan dengan piring terakhir yang ia taruh di wastafel.

"Biar aku yang cuci. Kau berangkat saja."

Tenten berjalan sebentar ke arah Neji dan mengecup pipi suaminya itu kilat. Pasangan itu memang tak terlalu suka mengumbar mesra di depan orang. Walaupun tersisa Hinata dan si kembar yang masih sibuk mengaduk buburnya acak.

"Haruka! Hikaru! _Ba_ - _chan_ kerja dulu, ya? Jaa!" kaki mungil Hinata ia langkahkan ke arah pintu depan. Menyusul Neji yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Senyum Tenten mengembang. Ia bersyukur walaupun jauh dari keluarga aslinya yang ada di China, ia tetap merasaa punya keluarga yang utuh. Keluarga Hyuuga memang hangat. Saat matanya bergulir ke arah si kembar yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara –karena saat makan mereka terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya-. Satu karunia –tidak- dua karunia lagi yang harus ia syukuri. Haruka dan Hikaru.

.

.

.

Itachi mendesah kasar dalam hati. Ia bosan. Di renteti pertanyaan tak penting yang memang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pekerjaanya saat ini. Dia CEO muda berbakat. Punya tampang pengusaha di atas rata-rata. Otaknya jenius dan cerdas. Perusahaan raksasa sekelas Uchiha maju beberapa persen di tangannya.

Keberhasilan itu membuat Fugaku selaku sang ayah mengambil tindakan cepat dengan pensiun dini dan mengembankan perusahaan ke tangan si sulung Uchiha itu. Hal yang membuat Itachi menjadi sosok bak selebriti karena terkenal karena beberapa hal.

Pertama, nama Uchiha yang ia sandang. Kedua, otak cemerlang di dunia bisnis. Ketiga, wajahnya yang tampan dan rupawan, yang membuat agenda hariannya pasti ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah.

"Jadi di umurmu yang akan genap tigapuluh dua ditahun ini, belum ada rencana mencari pendamping, Uchiha-san?"

Mata oniks Itachi memutar jengah. Pertanyaan macam itu sudah ia jawab empat kali di dalam wawancara berbeda minggu ini.

"Aku memang tidak pernah merencanakan hal macam itu." Itachi tetap tersenyum walaupun sedikit terpaksa. Walaupun hati kesal, pria itu tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat ramah yang diwariskan sang ibu. "Kalau sudah waktunya, pasti akan ketemu tanpa harus direncanakan sebelumnya."

Wartawan berkaca mata itu mengangguk-ngangguk. Lalu memboyong beberapa pertanyaan lagi.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya, Uchiha-san."

Akhirnya… Itachi mendesah lega dalam hati.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum leganya saat melihat rombongan dari salah satu majalah yang tadi mewawancarainya itu pergi dari ruangan kerjanya. Punggung lebarnya ia rebahkan pada sandaran sofa yang sedari tadi terasa panas karena Itachi terus-terusan duduk tegak dan kaku.

Matanya terpejam. Terasa berat dan hampir hilang kesadaran kalau saja tidak ada ketukan dari pintu ruangannya. Tanpa merubah posisi sama sekali, Itachi meneriakan kata 'masuk' agak kencang.

"Uchiha- _sama_ , saya dari bagian _marketing_ ingin meminta tanda tangan Anda."

Suara lembut perempuan itu membuat mata Itachi terbuka. Rambut berwarna unik itu asing di penglihatannya. "Kau karyawan baru?"

Hinata menegang sebentar dan kembali menenangkan dirinya. "Ya. Ada yang salah, Tuan?"

Itachi meggeleng.

"Taruh saja di atas meja kerjaku. Kau bisa ambil sesudah makan siang nanti." Dan mata Itachi kembali terpejam.

"Baik." Suara _stiletto_ Hinata bergema di ruangan luas itu. Terdengar menjauh sesaat dan kembali mendekat. "Saya permisi, Uchiha- _sama_."

"Hm." Sahut Itachi. Ia benar-benar lelah hanya untuk meladeni formal karyawannya.

Hinata sendiri memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan sang boss. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ledekan singkat Hanabi tadi pagi.

 _"…boss Hinata-nee itu tampan…"_

Dan dari tatap muka pertama kalinya dengan Itachi, Hinata akui bossnya itu memang tampan. Rambutnya sama-sama panjang seperti Neji, walaupun lebih panjang kakak laki-lakinya itu. Garis senyum yang kentara membuatnya terlihat dewasa dan maskulin. Rahangnya tegas dan gagah, berbanding terbalik dengan bulu-bulu matanya yang lentik cantik.

Sambil menunggu lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai dimana tempatnya bekerja, Hinata kembali mengingat-ngingat pertemuannya dengan Itachi. Gadis manis itu bersyukur bisa mengatasi gugupnya dengan tidak tergagap. Atau mungkin itu efek Itachi yang tidak melihat langsung ke arahnya lama-lama?

Dentingan nyaring pintu lift menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia bersiap-siap akan masuk saat pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang langsung membuat pergerakan sendi Hinata terhenti seketika.

Mata bulannya membulat saat sosok kenangan terkuburnya terlihat. Di sana, di dalam lift kotak itu ada pria yang dulu mengancamnya dengan begitu sengit.

Di sana ada sosok pria dengan rambut merahnya yang menyala.

Dan itu… Gaara.

Orang yang dulu melarangnya untuk ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Hinata melamun. Di pikiran gadis duapuluh empat tahun itu adalah pertemuannya dengan Gaara siang tadi. Hinata kira ia akan mendapat serangan jantung dadakan kalau saja Gaara mengenalnya. Tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya. Pria jangkung itu melewati Hinata begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa lirikan.

Mungkin Gaara lupa ada seseorang yang bernama Hinata. Atau juga tidak pernah kenal. Karena mereka memang hanya bertemu saat di atap sekolah waktu itu. Pertemuan singkat yang penuh dengan aura yang mencekam. Lagipula Hinata diperintahkan untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

Tapi yang ada sekarang kejadian tujuh tahun lalu itu terus berputar ulang di benaknya. Ia mengingat jelas tiap kata yang diucap oleh Gaara saat memberinya peringatan. Bagaimana _jade_ itu menyalak galak padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menggaji karyawan yang terus melamun."

Hinata tersentak sebentar. Lalu pupil bulannya sedikit linglung sampai akhirnya fokus ke objek di depannya itu. Di sana sudah ada Itachi. Berdiri menjulang tiga langkah di depan Hinata. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana bahan yang di kenakannya. Menatap Hinata heran dan juga misterius khas mata para Uchiha.

"M-maaf, Uchiha- _sama_." Hinata menyingkir dan memberi jalan lebih dulu pada Itachi ke dalam lift. "S-silahkan."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya sebentar. Rasa-rasanya tadi Hinata tidak gugup dan gagap seperti itu.

"Kau tak perlu takut padaku. Lagipula ini sudah bukan jam kantor. Aku bukan lagi bossmu."

Kepala Hinata mendongak. Menatap wajah Itachi yang terkesan ramah dan hangat. Matanya memang datar, tapi aura yang terpancar tetap saja terasa hangat.

"I-itu… saya baru pertama kali bertemu tuan. Jadi, sedikit gugup." Ujar Hinata pelan. Jari telunjuknya menekan angka satu di tombol yang tersedia. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri memencet LG untuk menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

"Gugup? Sampai lupa pesanku untuk mengambil dokumen tadi siang, ya?"

Mata Hinata membulat. Benar, ia lupa mengambil lagi dokumen yang tadi siang ia berikan pada Itachi. Ini semua karena fokusnya hilang saat bertemu Gaara.

"M-maaf, Uchiha- _sama_. A-aku—"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memberikan pada manajermu." Itachi memang sempat mampir ke lantai dimana bagian _marketing_ berada. Hingga ia ingat bahwa perempuan yang sedang termenung menunggu lift itu adalah karyawan yang tadi siang tidak kembali untuk mengambil dokumennya.

"T-terimakasih, tuan."

Itachi menggumam singkat bersamaan pintu lift yang berdenting dan pintunya terbuka.

"S-saya permisi." Dengan sedikit tergesa Hinata keluar dari lift dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Itachi.

Tak berapa lama pintu kembali tertutup. Menghalangi jarak pandang Itachi pada punggung kecil Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Hinata- _nee_ telat."

Hanabi menyambut di depan pintu. Kepalanya ada topi kerucut khas topi ulang tahun. Hari ini si kembar merayakan ulang tahun ketiga mereka. Cukup sederhana, mereka hanya mengundang kerabat terdekat saja.

"Maaf, tadi kereta sedikit terlambat karena kerusakan." Mata Hinata melirik ke arah ruang tengah. Masih ada Neji, Tenten dan si kembar sedang berfoto bersama. Hiashi sedang duduk dan meminum teh hangatnya. Matanya bergulir pada Yumi, bocah 8 bulan yang sedang ada di gendongan Sakura yang melambai padanya. Di sudut ruangan ada lagi satu bocah yang asik dengan sepotong kue yang sedang di kunyahnya.

"Shikadai?" gumam Hinata saat sudah sampai ruang tengah. Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping bocah berambut nanas itu.

"Hinata- _bachan_! Baru pulang?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau bersama siapa? Ayah dan ibumu mana?"

"Mereka hanya mengantarku dan kembali bekerja. Nanti aku di jemput, kok."

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Shikadai lembut. Mereka semua berbincang bersama dan saling bertukar canda. Kelakuan lucu si kembar saat diminta untuk menyanyi membuat semua orang tertawa. Dan sisa malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan bercengkrama.

.

.

.

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Seharusnya malam ini ia bisa bergelung hangat di ranjangnya yang besar. Ditemani oleh teman kencannya, yang entah keberapa. Tapi ancaman sang sulung Sabaku membuat Gaara tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cukup dengan pengiriman Gaara ke Amerika tiga bulan lalu. Ia tak mau lagi.

Sebagai seorang pria walaupun suka mempermainkan wanita, Gaara tetap memegang tanggung jawabnya sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan keluarga. Entah kenapa, Gaara selalu kalah jika beradu argument dengan ayahnya. Ada rasa hormat tersendiri bagi Gaara untuk kepala keluarga Sabaku itu. Dan mungkin, rasa bersalah. Hingga ia selalu menurut apapun kata kepala Sabaku itu.

Dan tiga bulan lalu ia dengan semena-mena di kirim untuk mengurus anak cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana. Hasilnya, tentu saja memuaskan. Gaara itu cerdas. Tapi wanita di sana yang mengerikan. Waktu itu ia bertemu wanita yang terobsesi pada tubuh pucat Gaara. Makhlum saja, tak banyak yang mempunyai kulit pucat bersih seperti Gaara di bagian Amerika.

Semenjak itu Gaara bersumpah tak akan lagi menginjakkan kaki di New York. Tidak akan.

"Panggil Shikadai. Aku sudah di luar."

Gaara memutuskan sambungan telponnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia merasa cukup marah pada Temari karena menyuruhnya menjemput Shikadai di rumah orang lain. Oke, alasan Temari memang kuat untuk meminta tolong pada Gaara. Sulung Sabaku itu sibuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan. Shikamaru yang kerjanya sebagai intel Negara memang tak pernah tetap jam kerjanya. Biasanya Kankuro yang terkena jasa jemput seperti ini. Tapi ia sedang ada di luar kota.

Terakhir, ada pada Gaara yang memang sedang senggang.

Kesabaran Gaara mulai habis. Perasaanya sudah menelpon Temari kurang lebih lima menit lalu. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda orang akan keluar dari rumah berpagar sepinggang Gaara itu. Rumah bergaya jepang yang disentuh rasa modern.

"Gaara- _jisan_!"

Gaara menoleh saat suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya. Di sana ada keponakan satu-satunya yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Di belakang Shikadai ada perempuan yang menatap Gaara dengan pandangan terkejut. Dan itu membuat Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Gaara- _jisan_ ," panggilan Shikadai membuat tatapan Gaara beralih. "Kenapa _ji_ - _san_ yang jemput?"

Jade Gaara melirik sebentar ke arah perempuan tadi, memastikan dia masih ada di sana.

"Orang tuamu sibuk. Cepat masuk."

Shikadai sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat jutek sang paman. Ia lebih memilih Kankuro walaupun paman satu itu tak sekeren Gaara.

"Ya, ya." Sahut Shikadai datar. Ia berbalik, menghadap pada Hinata yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Hinata- _bachan_! Aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku main lagi."

Sejenak Hinata linglung. Ia tertegun saat tatapan Gaara mengarah padanya. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia mencoba mensugesti diri sendiri bahwa Gaara tak mengenalnya. Sama seperti tadi siang.

"O-oh, ya. Hati-hati, Shikadai."

Setelah mobil putih Gaara hilang di belokan komplek, Hinata mendesah lega. Kali ini ia yakin Gaara melupakannya. Buktinya pria itu tak melakukan apapun pada Hinata. Hanya diam seperti orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Dan Hinata bersyukur atas itu semua. Setidaknya, ia aman.

Untuk saat ini.

TBC…

Say thanks to all readers! Hope you like it, guys. Maafkan alur yang lamban dan kadang sedikit ganjal. Maklum, author abal-abal ini memang tak pandai buat long story… hihihihi


	3. Chapter 3

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

"Perusahaan Sabaku?"

Itachi berhenti melangkah saat nama perusahaan lain disebut. Ini perusahaan Uchiha, jelas saja sebagai pemiliknya Itachi merasa janggal jika karyawannya menyebut perusahaan lain. Mata hitamnya menatap punggung kecil karyawan perempuan yang sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, melihat keluar jendela besar yang langsung menghadap jalan raya.

"Aku belum tahu."

Telinga Itachi memasang _mode_ ekstra. Suara perempuan itu mencicit dan sulit didengar.

"Ya, aku belum tahu apapun dari perusahaan Uchiha."

 _Belum tahu? Belum tahu apa?_ Batin Itachi.

Matanya berubah tajam saat terkaan-terkaan muncul di benaknya. Belum tahu tentang rahasia Uchiha begitu? Lalu kalau sudah tahu ia akan memberikan pada perusahaan Sabaku?

"Aku akan beri tahu _nii-san_ jika aku tahu."

Sekarang mata Itachi membulat. Apa karyawan satu itu benar-benar mata-mata dari perusahaan saingan? Tangan Itachi terulur untuk menyentuh pundaknya, tapi berhenti di udara saat mendengar ucapan lain dari karyawannya.

"Perayaan perusahaan Sabaku yang ke-35, kan? Mungkin perusahaan Uchiha hanya mendatangkan karyawan-karyawan tertentu saja, _nii-san_."

Tangan Itachi kembali ke posisi semula. Perusahaan Sabaku memang akan merayakan hari jadi ke-35 mereka. Tempo hari saja wakil direkturnya sendiri yang mengantarkan undangan pada Itachi. Sabaku dan Uchiha memang sering bekerja sama. Tapi tetap saja, rasa waspada Itachi tidak mengendur mengingat ini dunia bisnis.

"E-eh? Uchiha- _sama_?"

Itachi tersentak saat karyawan perempuan tadi berbalik. Mata _amethys_ dan _onyx_ bertemu dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Hyuuga, ya?" seru Itachi asal. Matanya melirik pada _name_ _tag_ yang ada di dada kiri gadis itu.

"Ya, Uchiha- _sama_ ada perlu dengan saya?" Hinata sendiri meremas pelan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Merasa kaku dan gugup saat lagi-lagi berhadapan dengan boss besar.

"Hm…" mencari alasan, Itachi berpikir keras agar tak ketahuan telah menguping. "Datang ke ruanganku setelah makan siang nanti. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Baik, Uchiha- _sama_."

"Hm," setelah itu Itachi buru-buru melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya lagi. Meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja dalam suasan hati yang bingung.

Tapi belum terlalu jauh, Itachi kembali berbalik.

"Hyuuga," serunya sedikit kencang dan membuat Hinata menoleh keget. "Jangan sampai lupa seperti kemarin."

.

.

.

"Siapa lagi dia?"

Kankuro baru saja pulang dari perjalanannya ke luar kota. Berniat langsung mengunjungi sang adik yang lepas pengawasan darinya selama seminggu ini. Kankuro merasa tak akan aman jika sebentar saja membiarkan sifat _playboy_ sang adik tak terkendali. Dan kekhawatiran itu terjawab saat tadi pintu apartemen Gaara dibuka oleh seorang wanita.

"Temanku." Jawaban singkat Gaara membuat Kankuro menggeram kesal. Selalu seperti itu setiap Kankuro bertanya tentang wanita-wanita yang selalu keluar masuk apartemennya.

"Aku tahu dan tak kaget dengan jawabanmu. Jika kau bilang wanita tadi calon istrimu mungkin sekarang aku sudah di ICU karena serangan jantung."

Kankuro melangkah ke ruang tengah. Kedua tangannya membawa tentengan, oleh-oleh untuk Gaara dan juga kucing jantan peliharaan mereka berdua, Shukaku.

"Gaara, bagaimana persiapan perayaan perusahaan?" tanya Kankuro sedikit berteriak karena posisi Gaara yang ada di dapur.

"Temari yang menyiapkan."

Balasan yang tersirat makna bahwa Kankuro harus bertanya pada Temari untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Gaara memang pandai sekali membuat Kankuro berubah _keki_.

Tak berapa lama Gaara menyusul Kankuro ke ruang tengah. Kedua tangannya membawa secangkir teh hangat dan secangkir kopi hitam. Teh untuk Kankuro dan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Acaranya besok malam, kan?"

"Hm."

"Kau datang?"

Gaara melirik _aniki_ -nya itu tajam. Tentu saja ia harus datang ke acara penting itu. Secara dirinya adalah wakil direktur. Lagipula ancaman Temari masih terus membuatnya tak berkutik. Satu wanita yang benar-benar bisa membuat Gaara enggan membantah hanya kakak perempuannya itu.

Sedangkan Kankuro mengerti arti lirikan Gaara. Ia tertawa kencang mengingat bagaimana Temari bisa membuat Gaara yang dingin itu diam di tempat.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Kankuro berseru. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke pemandian air panas? Lihat, wajahmu lusuh sekali!"

Gaara tak menjawab. Ia menyerutup pelan kopi hitamnya dan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Dan Kankuro sekali lagi mengerti jawaban ambigu dari adik itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu darimana perusahaan Sabaku?"

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Itachi segera menanyai Hinata saat gadis itu tiba di ruangannya. Ia cukup penasaran pada karyawan baru di tempatnya itu. Hinata gadis yang terlihat lembut dan manis. Mata jelaga Itachi mengamati setiap inci bagian tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu.

Matanya berwarna perak keabuan, rambutnya tak jelas antara biru atau ungu –jika Itachi tak tahu warna indigo-, wajahnya bulat telur dengan pipi berisi yang terlihat kenyal, tinggi Hinata tak seberapa –ditambah _stiletto_ hitamnya yang lumayan tinggi-. Selebihnya, Hinata terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan karyawan perempuan lain lebih menonjol dari Hinata –mengesampingkan jika gadis itu orang baru-.

"Saya pernah melamar kerja di sana dan ditolak. Kebetulan saya kenal salah satu kerabat yang berhubungan dengan pekerja di perusahaan Sabaku." Jawab Hinata kalem. Berbeda sekali dengan jantungnya yang berdegup gugup. Kedua telapak tangannya sudah membasah karena keringat.

"Kerabat?" nada Itachi berubah curiga. Kerabat bukankah kemungkinan besar bisa menjadi salah satu komplotan? Dan Itachi merasa kewaspadaannya meningkat pada siaga 3.

"Ya, kakak laki-laki saya teman dari suami direktur Sabaku."

Teman dari suami direktur Sabaku? Direktur? Sekarang waspada Itachi meningkat di level siaga 2.

"Tapi kenapa kau ditolak? Bukankah bisa saja kau bekerja di sana?"

Tersenyum, Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Dulu direktur Sabaku pernah menawarkannya, tapi saya tolak. Karena saya pikir itu termasuk KKN."

Kepala Itachi mengangguk-angguk. Tapi tunggu, tadi Hinata bilang kakak laki-lakinya yang teman si suami direktur Sabaku. Tapi tadi Hinata bilang pernah ditawari langsung oleh sang direktur? Itachi bersiap di siaga 1.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau mengenal direktur Sabaku begitu?"

"S-sedikit saya rasa." Perasaan Hinata mulai tak karuan. Sekarang mata oniks itu menatapnya intens. Dan sifat gagap Hinata akan kambuh jika dilihat setajam itu.

Helaan nafas Itachi terdengar sedikit kasar. Percuma saja jenius Uchiha itu sampai pada siaga satunya. Itachi sudah banyak menemui orang-orang licik di dalam dunia bisnis. Dan untuk membaca satu gadis di depannya itu tidak sulit. Hinata bersih. Gadis itu tak pandai berbohong.

Itachi tahu dari tatapan gusar yang dilayangkannya. Kedua tangan gadis itu sudah gemetar di tambah matanya yang besar memelas. Mungkin Hinata sadar jika Itachi sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dan Hinata merasa gugup hingga gagapnya kambuh.

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otak jeniusnya. Membuat Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya –lagi-.

"Hyuuga,"

"Y-ya?" gagap Hinata. Dan itu bisa membuat Itachi lagi-lagi menghela nafas gusar karena membuat seorang gadis ketakutan.

"Kau datang ke pesta Sabaku nanti bersamaku."

"Hah?" sadar jika ucapan relfeknya tadi kurang sopan, satu tangan Hinata menutup mulutnya segera. "M-maafkan saya, Uchiha-sam—"

"Sudahlah. Nanti kau datang bersamaku ke pesta itu. Dandan yang cantik, kau tahu pergi bersama siapa, kan?"

"T-tapi… kenapa harus saya?"

Bola mata Itachi memutar, "Kalau banyak tanya, kau ku pecat."

"Y-Ya!"

Itachi tersenyum misterius dan sukses membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Boss besarnya itu sulit ditebak. Kadang santai, kadang tajam, kadang tegas dan kadang tak bisa dibaca sama sekali.

"Kau boleh keluar." Perintah Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera membungkuk hormat. Melangkahkan cepat kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sesegera mungkin.

"Lucu juga," gumam Itachi pelan.

.

.

.

Hari ini pemandian itu tak terlalu ramai. Maklum saja, hari ini hari kamis. Masih terbilang hari sibuk bagi para pekerja dan juga pelajar. Apalagi jam masih menunjukan jam dua siang. Membuat Kankuro dan juga Gaara bisa menikmati pemandian itu dengan tenang.

Hari ini Gaara tak bekerja karena memang tak ada hal-hal yang terlalu penting yang harus ia tangani. Cukup mengandalkan sekertaris dan juga asistennya. Pilihannya sekarang jatuh pada tawaran Kankuro untuk membawanya santai sejenak. Tubuh kekarnya terasa rileks saat air bersuhu lebih itu melingkup sekelilingnya. Membuat tubuh letih Gaara karena bergelung dengan ' _teman'_ nya semalam menjadi lebih ringan.

"Kankuro- _san_?"

Suara berat laki-laki membuat Kankuro dan juga Gaara menoleh. Di depan mereka sudah ada pria yang bagi Gaara asing di penglihatannya.

"Oh— Neji- _san_!" seru Kankuro akrab. Membuat Gaara bergantian melihat _aniki_ -nya itu dan pria tadi –Neji-.

"Aku tak tahu kau datang. Kalau tahu sudah ku sambut tadi."

Suara keciprak air menjadi tanda Kankuro bangun dari duduknya di dalam air. Memakai handuk kecil untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh tengahnya. Lalu menghampiri Neji yang berdiri sedikit jauh di dekat pintu masuk ruang mandi laki-laki.

"Gaara, kau ku tinggal dulu ya."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan kembali menikmati waktu rileksnya. Sunyi. Menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia sendiri –lagi-. Tak ada seorang pun ada di sekeliling Gaara. Kakek tua yang tadi ikut berendam sudah beranjak meninggalkannya.

Kepingan masa lalu entah mengapa menyeruak di permukaan ingatan Gaara. Kembali saat umurnya masih menginjak enam tahun lebih. Tepatnya tujuh tahun kurang satu bulan. Saat itu bulan Desember. Bulan dimana dingin terus membuat tubuh ringkihnya menggigil saat main di luar.

 ** _Saat itu Gaara main sendiri karena Temari dan juga Kankuro ikut ayah mereka ke pesta natal salah satu kerabat kerja. Gaara tak boleh ikut karena saat itu sedang flu. Akhirnya ia ditinggal bersama sang ibu. Gaara hanya meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya seharian. Tapi karena bosan, Gaara berniat menghampiri sang ibu yang ada di kamarnya._**

 ** _Langkah kaki kecil Gaara terhenti tepat saat mata jade-nya melihat celah kecil di pintu kamar orang tua mereka. Di sana ada sang ibu dan juga paman mereka. Berbicara sengit dengan sesekali berteriak namun tertahan. Gaara tak mengenal dengan jelas. Namun matanya bisa lihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa keduanya…_**

"…ra!"

 ** _Saat itu Gaara menangis. Bingung berbuat apa saat melihat orang terdekatnya…_**

"..ara!"

 ** _Lalu Gaara berbalik. Berlari kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci diri._**

"GAARA!"

Mata Gaara terbuka lebar. Dadanya sesak untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Terbatuk hebat saat pernafasannya terbatas dan terasa berat. Setelah merasa batuknya reda, Gaara mulai mengatur lagi pasokan udara yang sampai pada paru-parunya.

"Astaga, adik bodoh!" umpat Kankuro. Nada cemas sangat kentara walaupun marah mendominasi. "Kau mau bunuh diri?! Kalau mengantuk keluar dari kolam, bodoh!"

Gaara mengerjap bingung. Kankuro sendiri mencoba membantu Gaara berdiri dan memakaikan jubah handuk untuk menutupi tubuh Gaara.

"Kau itu… tidak lucukan tenggelam di kolam yang tingginya tak sampai dadamu."

Sekarang Gaara mulai mengerti kenapa nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia nyaris tenggelam karena hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak menyadari seluruh tubuhnya sudah ada di dalam air yang panas.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Gaara- _san_?" Neji, yang tadi ikut membantu menarik tubuh Gaara dari kolam bertanya. Walaupun kemeja dan celana bahannya basah, tapi sebagai pemilik pemandian tentu ia harus membantu para pelanggannya.

"Hm," gumam Gaara dan mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu pakai ruanganku saja untuk beristirahat sebentar." Neji menawarkan.

Ketiganya berjalan pelan, mengimbangi langkah Gaara yang masih sedikit pusing karena menelan terlalu banyak air. Saat sudah keluar dari pemandian pria, ketiganya berjalan menuju ruangan Neji yang ada di lantai dua.

"Hinata?" seruan Neji membuat Hinata menoleh. Mata bulannya membulat saat melihat Gaara di belakang Neji. Ada juga satu pria yang tak di kenalnya. Tapi itu tak terlalu jadi fokus Hinata karena semua terpusat pada pria bersurai merah itu. Mati-matian Hinata tidak terhuyung ke belakang saat keseimbangannya berkurang.

"N-Neji- _nii_ …" lirih gadis lavender itu pelan.

"Tolong buka pintunya, Hinata."

Masih _shock_ , Hinata hanya bisa menurut dan membuka pintu ruangan Neji. Tadinya ia berniat menemui Neji dan bercerita keanehan tentang Itachi Uchiha, bossnya. Tapi melihat ada dua orang asing yang mengekor di belakang kakaknya itu, niat Hinata musnah.

"Duduklah di sana. Biar adikku yang membuat teh untuk kalian."

Mengerti ucapan Neji, Hinata segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan turun kelantai satu. Mengucap terimakasih dalam hati karena ada kesempatan untuk menenangan jantungnya yang berpacu. Setiap melihat Gaara –terutama mata _jade_ itu- membuat Hinata mengingat kenangan dulu. Ia tak bisa lupa, walau kadang tak ingat.

Sebagai seorang perempuan, terlebih Hinata tak punya terlalu banyak memori saat sekolah dulu karena pendiam, momen menegangkan saat ancaman Gaara itu menjadi kenangan tersendiri baginya. Hinata sudah pernah mencoba lupa. Tapi tetap saja, saat bertemu lagi dengan Gaara semua kejadian itu berputar. Bagai kaset yang tak berhenti dimainkan di otaknya.

Dan bagi Hinata, entah kenapa kenangan itu menjadi sebuah pertanda untuk menjauh dari Gaara. Sama seperti saat pemuda itu bilang ia tak boleh muncul lagi di hadapan bungsu Sabaku itu. Karena saat Hinata ada di hadapannya, ada makna tersirat yang tak berani Hinata bayangkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu adikmu?" Kankuro membenahi jubah handuknya, melilitkan tali yang ada di perutnya lebih erat.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Neji. Menunggu Hinata untuk mengantarkan minuman yang tadi Neji isyaratkan. Neji sendiri sudah mengganti pakainnya. Sedangkan Kankuro dan Gaara masih menggunakan jubah handuknya.

"Ya, namanya Hinata." jawab Neji. Mata peraknya bergulir pada Gaara yang duduk tenang di samping Kankuro. "Bukankah dulu Gaara- _san_ sekolah di Tokyo School? Hinata juga sekolah di sana."

Kali ini mata Gaara menatap Neji yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. _Jade_ -nya mengamati lekat-lekat iris perak Neji yang terlihat mirip dengan Hinata, gadis yang seingat Gaara pernah di temuinya saat menjemput Shikadai dulu.

Saat pertemuan mereka waktu itu, Hinata terlihat _shock_. Seakan melihat sesosok hantu. Tapi Gaara tak ambil pusing. Pikir Gaara, mungkin saja Hinata memang tak terlalu terbiasa dengan orang baru. Atau tak terbiasa dengan pria.

Tapi saat tadi mereka bertemu lagi, mata Hinata sama seperti malam itu mereka bertemu. Ada getar takut dan kecemasan melingkupi wajah bulatnya. Padahal Gaara rasa wajahnya tak semenakutkan itu walaupun terkesan datar dan cuek. Tidak akan membuat orang takut apalagi gemetar. Mungkin gemetar kagum iya. Tapi jelas sekali Hinata ketakutan saat bertemu dengannya.

"Oh ya? Kau kenal, Gaara?" Kankuro melirik adiknya itu.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Kalau tidak salah sekarang umurmu 25… lalu Hinata umur berapa, Neji- _san_?"

"24 tahun. Berarti Hinata adik kelas dari Gaara- _san_."

Adik kelas. Gaara mengangguk singkat. Pantas saja ia tak pernah melihat wajah Hinata pada lantai angkatannya. Untuk tingat satu-dua-tiga memang di pisahkan. Satu di lantai satu, dua di lantai dua dan tiga di lantai tiga.

"Tapi masa kau tidak kenal, Gaara? Dia manis, loh."

Kali ini Gaara mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya, wajar saja jika Gaara- _san_ tak mengenalnya. Hinata itu pendiam. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan istirahat di perpustakaan atau atap sekolah."

 _Atap sekolah…_

Gaara mengerjap sebentar saat menyadari sesuatu.

Sekolah… adik kelas … atap sekolah… tatapan takut… tubuh gemetar…

Pernah sekali ia ketahuan saat menggagah seorang temannya di atap sekolah. Samar, Gaara tak ingat jelas karena itu tak terlalu penting diingat untuknya. Tapi melihat gelagat Hinata saat menemuinya, mengetahui ia dan Hinata satu sekolah dan juga atap sekolah tempat favoritnya untuk membolos atau melakukan kenakalan dengan teman perempuanya…. Gaara ingat.

Hinata adalah gadis yang memergokinya sedang bergumul dengan gadis lain.

Adik kelas yang dulu tingginya hanya batasan kancing kedua kemeja sekolah Gaara, yang menunduk takut saat Gaara ancam.

Gadis yang menepati janjinya untuk tidak pernah ada di hadapan Gaara. Hingga Gaara lupa padanya.

Tapi sekarang Gaara sudah mulai ingat. Hinata berbeda dari yang dulu. Lebih tinggi dan terlihat makin dewasa. Tapi tentu saja tatapan dengan getar takut itu masih sama. Membuat Gaara menyeringai halus karena ada satu gadis baru yang menjadi incarannya.

TBC…

Jiahahahahahaaa. Ini updetnya. Maaf lama, author pusing karena grogi pengen mulai kuliah *norak*. Wkwkwk. Maaf alur yang lambat dan terkesan membosankan. Sekali lagi minta maklum karena author lemah sekali dalam membuat alur panjang yang saling berhubungan T.T

But, RnR berjalan looh. Gpp kalau emang gak suka dan bingung… saya siap menerima semua kritik pedas berlevel tinggi. Itu membanggun. Wkwkw!


	4. Chapter 4

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

Hinata menghembuskan nafanya perlahan. Ia gelisah sekarang. Dari dulu ia memang tak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi saat datang dengan sang boss besar, tiba-tiba saja banyak kamera yang menyorotnya. Menjulurkan ke wajah Hinata mikrofon dan juga beberapa pertanyaan yang mirip dengungan nyamuk karena di ucapkan nyaris bersamaan oleh wartawan.

Malam ini Hinata jadi pergi dengan Itachi. Berdandan dengan bantuan Tenten ke salon. Memakai gaun sederhana berwarna ungu muda yang cantik. Sedikit terbuka saat punggungnya tak terlindungi. Hinata yakin jika Neji melihat ini, dirinya akan segera di seret pulang.

Sedikit di depannya, Itachi menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan tubuh kekarnya. Bercuap-cuap sebentar setelah itu kembali melangkah. Wartawan hanya di izinkan meliput sampai depan pintu masuk, setelah itu Hinata bisa bernafas lega karena tak terkepung oleh kumpulan orang _kepo_ yang terus menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang tak dimengerti.

"Begini kalau aku membawa seorang wanita." Itachi membenarkan jasnya yang terlihat sedikit kusut. Lalu memandang Hinata yang terlihat tak nyaman di sebelahnya. "Kau lelah?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja saya kaget banyak sekali wartawan. Saya kira hanya tuan yang di tanyai, tapi ada beberapa yang menanyai saja juga."

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Ya, mereka mendapat berita besar hari ini."

Tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang mengernyit bingung, Itachi kembali melangkah menuju ke dalam gedung. Ruangan besar yang di sulap menjadi tempat mewah yang berkelas. Banyak orang-orang penting dari dunia perbisnisan di sana. Tapi mata Itachi hanya fokus pada satu pemuda yang sedang menyapa tamu di tengah ruangan.

"Itu Gaara." bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Hinata. Membuat gadis itu meremang sebentar. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

Hinata mendongak. Memakai _heels_ setinggi itu tak membuat tingginya tertolong jika ada di samping Itachi. Puncak kepalanya hanya sampai ujung hidung mancung pria itu.

"Ya. Gaara-sama seniorku di sekolah dulu."

Jarak yang tak terlalu jauh membuat wajah keduanya dekat saat Itachi ikut menunduk. Mata sehitam malam itu tepat bertubrukan dengan mata bulan Hinata. Membuat pipi gembil Hinata memerah pudar. Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh ke arah lain. Menjaga jarak aman agar mereka tak terlalu dekat seperti tadi. Bahkan omongan pelan orang-orang di sekelilingnya makin terdengar.

Saat memasuki ruangan besar itu, Itachi sudah menjadi sorotan tersendiri. Di tambah ada sesosok gadis asing menemani langkah bungsu Uchiha itu. Itachi selama ini tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang wanita. Dan baru pertama kalinya ia membawa gandengan ke dalam pesta seresmi ini.

"S-saya ambil minuman dulu." Hinata segera menyingkir dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah meja yang menyediakan banyak minuman di gelas yang tinggi.

Sedangkan Itachi mengerjap pelan saat sosok Hinata sudah hilang dari penglihatannya. Ada desiran aneh saat wajahnya sedekat itu dengan Hinata. Dan rasanya sedikit sesak namun… menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Kau disini rupanya."

Dengan segera Hinata berbalik saat ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Tadi ia sendirian di atap gedung bertingkat itu. Memilih menyendiri dan meninggalkan Itachi. Tentu Hinata lelah karena terus diajak mengobrol dengan orang-orang di sana. Apalagi serangkaian pertanyaan dari para wanita yang terlihat tak suka padanya. Tentu perihal Itachi.

Tapi sekarang Hinata sedikit menyesal saat memilih atap gedung ini. Di sana, tepat di hadapannya sudah ada Gaara. Pemuda itu bertambah tinggi. Membuat tubuh mungil Hinata serasa tak berarti jika disandingkan dengan tubuh kekar miliknya.

"S-Sabaku- _sama_ , s-selamat malam." Mencoba tetap sopan dan tenang, tapi kenyataannya sekarang Hinata gugup setengah mati. Sebelum-sebelumnya Gaara tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya. Tapi melihat Gaara sekarang berbicara padanya, membuat Hinata merasa ada kejanggalan yang membuat pergerakannya berhenti.

"Aku ingat dirimu."

DEG! Satu cubitan menyerang jantung Hinata. Pacuannya makin cepat seiring tubuh Gaara yang mendekat. Nafas Hinata tiba-tiba saja terasa berat dan sesak. Ia reflek mundur saat Gaara makin merapat padanya. Tapi pembatas menghalanginya, membuat Hinata sontak berhenti.

Seperti _de_ _javu_ , Hinata ingat ia pernah di kurung seperti ini oleh Gaara. Tatapan _jade_ itu juga masih sama tajamnya.

"S-Sa-Sabaku- _sama_ … i-itu…" macet, otak Hinata macet saat Gaara tepat ada di depannya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat hingga Hinata bisa mencium bau maskulin khas lelaki dari tubuh Gaara.

Gaara sendiri menyeringai lebar mengetahui Hinata kembali ketakutan padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan…" mengambil jeda sejenak. Hidung bangir Gaara menyusuri pelipis gadis itu dan turun ke pipi Hinata yang sudah memerah. "Untuk tak lagi ada di hadapanku?"

Sepersekian detik Hinata menahan nafasnya saat hembusan udara dari hidung Gaara mengenai wajahnya. Wangi, semacam mint yang sejuk. Sesaat Hinata terlena hingga sadar ia ada di cakar singa.

"T-tapi s-saya tak pernah d-datang pada Anda," menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong dada Gaara, mencoba mengambil jarak walaupun itu sia-sia.

Seringai kembali di bibir Gaara. Gadis di hadapannya itu berbeda dengan wanita yang sering Gaara lihat. Biasanya, Gaara hanya perlu meliriknya dan wanita itu datang sendiri pada Gaara. Menyerahkan apapun pada Gaara tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi Hinata berbeda. Dorongan yang tak berarti di dadanya membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan.

Gadis itu suka main-main ternyata.

"Kau pernah melihatku bercinta, kan?"

Semburat merah bertambah di pipinya saat mendengar kata-kata vulgar dari Gaara. Tak menjawab, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik surai panjang yang tergulai ke bawah.

"Kau mau merasakannya?"

Lagi, cubitan itu terasa di dada Hinata hingga nafas gadis itu memburu. Ini sudah termasuk pelecehan dan Hinata tak suka di rendahkan seperti itu. Sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong tubuh tinggi Gaara dan berhasil. Membuat pemuda itu mundur dua langkah. Hinata mendongak, menatap tajam pada Gaara.

"Cukup. Anda sudah kelewatan, Sabaku- _sama_." Nada Hinata berubah tegas. Wajahnya yang tadi ketakutan sekarang juga menajam. "Tidak semua wanita bisa Anda rendahkan."

Gaara tertawa keras. Tawa yang menakutkan untuk Hinata.

"Jangan jual mahal." Ujar Gaara saat tawanya mereda. Ia balik menatap tajam Hinata. "Semua wanita sama saja. Kau hanya perlu bilang berapa yang kau mau."

Ujung bibir Hinata terangkat, memasang senyum kecut. "Kau pikir kau itu siapa?"

Suara rendah Hinata membuat Gaara makin geram. Ia tak suka penolakan. Apalagi dari gadis yang terlihat lemah seperti Hinata.

"Hei Hyuuga. Aku bisa mendapatkan wanita macam dirimu seribu— bahkan berpuluh-puluh ribu! Jangan merasa terlalu istimewa."

Kali ini Hinata yang terkekeh, mencoba merendahkan Gaara yang terlihat marah.

"Kalau begitu cari saja wanita itu di luar sana. Dasar brengsek!"

Mata Gaara membulat saat Hinata mengatainya brengsek. Tidak, Hinata terlalu berani untuk mengatai seorang Gaara. Bahkan gadis itu tak secantik mantan-mantannya. Tak seksi seperti para model yang pernah Gaara kencani. Dan sekarang apa? Hinata berani mengatainya brengsek?

"Berhenti."

Hinata tak mendengar. Ia terus berjalan menjauhi Gaara menuju pintu keluar dari atap. Hinata sudah tak tahan ingin menangis sedari tadi. Dirinya tak mau dikatai lemah jika ketahuan oleh Gaara.

"Berhenti!" perkataan Gaara kali ini menggunakan nada lebih tinggi. Membuat Hinata berhenti sejenak karena kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sialan!"

Langkah kaki Gaara yang lebar mampu menyusul Hinata dengan cepat. Ditariknya lengan mungil gadis itu hingga Hinata berbalik dengan kasar. Ringisan pelan terdengar dari Hinata yang merasa tangannya akan patah sekarang juga karena Gaara mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.

"Le-lepas! I-ini sakit!" berontak dan mencoba melepas pegangan Gaara pada tangannya. "Gaara! Lepaskan aku!"

"Teriak saja, tak akan ada yang mendengar."

Hinata diam saat nada Gaara sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu. Penuh penekanan yang sukar di bantah.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah diam, Gaara melepas genggamannya. Menatap tajam pada mata Hinata dan berujar penuh dengan nada emosi.

"Kau salah sudah berani bermain denganku." Mata Hinata membulat. Benar, ini sangat persis dengan nada ancaman Gaara waktu itu. "Dan ku pastikan kau membayar mahal atas ucapanmu."

Sekarang Gaara yang pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Pergi dengan suara ketukan sepatu sama seperti di atap sekolah dulu. Meninggalkannya yang lagi-lagi bergetar takut. Dan detik itu juga tubuh Hinata merosot ke bawah. Menangis entah untuk apa. Tapi yang jelas, dadanya sesak untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Ucapan Gaara terbukti benar. Baru genap seminggu sejak insiden di atap itu, tapi sekarang Hinata benar-benar harus membayar mahal. Pemandian air panas dan penginapan keluarga Hyuuga sekarang disita. Ini karena orang kepercayaan keluarga Hyuuga, Ko, meminjam uang besar pada rentenir tanpa sepengetahuan Neji. Menjamin sertifkat pemandian dan penginapan.

Tapi itu terasa janggal untuk Hinata. Ko terlalu baik untuk mengkhianati keluarganya. Dan saat Hinata mendesak agar Ko mengaku, ada nama Gaara di sana. Ko dipaksa oleh Gaara agar bisa menjatuhkan keluarga Hyuuga. Ancaman berat untuk keluarga Ko yang ada di Hokkaido jika Ko menolak.

Hinata kembali mengingat perkataan Gaara waktu di atap. Membayar mahal. Tapi kenapa dengan cara murahan seperti ini? Gaara kekanakan. Terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi Hinata seorang diri hingga menggunakan kekuasaanya dengan semena-mena.

Awalnya Hinata pikir ia bisa memperbaiki keuangan keluarga Hyuuga dan membayar hutang yang disebabkan oleh Ko. Tapi percuma saja ia mengerahkan seluruh tabungannya. Bahkan Neji sudah menjual apartemennya, Tenten sudah membantu sebisanya, ditambah Hanabi juga menyumbangkan tabungannya. Semua kurang, tak mencapai setengah dari pinjaman. Gaara benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya.

"Sudahlah," Hiashi berujar tegas namun pilu. Ia merasa gagal menjaga keluarganya. Dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa membantu disaat genting seperti ini. "Aku yakin kita bisa melewati ini semua."

Semua orang yang ada di sana memandang sedih pada Hiashi. Terlebih Hinata yang sudah menahan tangis kuat-kuat. Ia tahu biaya pengobatan ayahnya tak murah. Setiap minggu harus kontrol jantungnya yang mulai melemah. Hinata tak bisa mengandalkan gajinya yang tak seberapa untuk membantu pengobatan sang ayah. Ada juga Hanabi yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah.

"Tou-san tenang saja, kami akan bantu sebisanya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ya?" hanya Tenten yang mampu bicara di saat seperti ini. Tiga bersaudara Hyuuga itu hanya bisa diam. Terpukul dengan apa yang menimpa mereka saat ini.

"Ya, terim— akh!"

Tiba-tiba Hiashi memekik keras dan memegangi dada kirinya kuat-kuat. Semua terlonjak kaget dan segera menghampirinya.

" _Tou_ - _san_!" pekik Hinata.

"Bawa _tou_ - _san_ ke rumah sakit, sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Tekanan darahnya naik. Apa sekarang beliau banyak pikiran?" dokter Shizune memeriksa hasil kesehatan dari Hiashi. Ia dokter yang sering menangani kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Ya, kami sedang ada masalah." Jawaban lirih Hinata membawa perhatian lebih dari Shizune. Sekarang hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan dokter cantik itu. Neji dan Hanabi menunggu Hiashi di ruangannya. Sedangkan Tenten menjaga si kembar di rumah.

"Setiap orang pasti ada masalahnya. Tapi ku harap jaga emosi dari tuan Hiashi. Kerja jantungnya makin menurun untuk saat ini."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan menggumam terimakasih. Lalu permisi untuk keluar dari ruangan dokter Shizune. Hari ini juga ia harus menemui Gaara. Meminta penjelasan atas semua yang di perbuat pria itu pada keluarganya.

Hinata tak sama seperti gadis belasan tahun yang akan mengangguk patuh jika diancam seperti kemarin. Ia sudah dewasa. Dan harus melindungi keluarganya dari apapun termasuk Gaara.

.

.

.

Dari jauh-jauh hari Gaara tahu gadis itu akan datang padanya. Meminta penjelasan atas semua yang Gaara perbuat. Dan Gaara sudah menyiapkan semua senjata untuk melumpuhkan sifat keras gadis itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Gaara pura-pura tak tahu. Melihat Hinata yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau pengecut." Ujar Hinata cepat dan tajam. Melawan iris jade Gaara yang berubah menjadi kilat marah saat ia diberi julukan pengecut oleh Hinata. "Ini caramu membuatku membayar mahal? Dengan menusuk keluargaku?"

"Kau membuatku lebih kesal dari sebelumnya."

"Apa peduliku?" tantang Hinata. "Mau kau murka sekalipun tak akan mengubah sifat pengecutmu."

Gaara berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Menggebrak meja hingga bunyi kedebum keras terdengar. Tapi itu sia-sia, Hinata sama sekali tak mengurangi tatapan tajamnya pada Gaara. Tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya walaupun Gaara menghampirinya.

"Apa maumu?" desis Gaara tepat di hadapan Hinata.

Satu senyum kecut bertengger di bibir Hinata. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya apa maumu? Kau menyuruhku pergi, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Tapi kau sendiri yang mendatangkan dirimu di depanku." Jeda sejenak. Memberi tatapan merendahkan yang membuat emosi Gaara makin meluap. "Jadi sekarang kenapa aku yang dipermainkan?"

Benar, Hinata tak pernah muncul di hadapan Gaara walaupun pada kenyataanya dirinya lah yang melihat Gaara pertama kali. Hinata memilih menghindar dan menjauh. Tapi Gaara sendiri yang mendatanginya, membuatnya sebagai seorang perempuan marah dan merasa rendah. Lalu kenapa sekarang Hinata yang harus kena imbasnya?

Tapi bukan Gaara namanya jika ia kalah dari makhluk berjenis wanita itu. Gaara benci wanita. Lebih benci lagi jika ia diremehkan seperti kemarin. Emosinya meledak dan tak bisa dibendung lagi. Hinata sudah menyulut kemarahan Gaara yang memang jarang bungsu Sabaku itu keluarkan.

"Kau berbeda." Dahi Hinata mengernyit bingung saat Gaara terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya. "Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau menolak pria sepertiku?"

Hembusan kasar keluar dari hidung bangirnya. Gaara masih tanya kenapa saat Hinata sudah tahu semua kebusukan pria itu? Yang benar saja.

"Pertama kau brengsek." Kepalan tangan Gaara terbentuk. Ia menahan saat kata brengsek terdengar lagi di telinganya. "Kedua kau pengecut," kepalannya makin menguat. "Ketiga, karena tak semua wanita memujamu. Salah satunya aku."

Oke, Gaara akui tak semua wanita. Contoh saja kakaknya yang bisa membuat Gaara tak berkutik. Tapi tetap saja, Gaara merasa terhina karena di rendahkan oleh seorang wanita. Apalagi macam Hinata.

"Kau tahu, dua dari tiga alasanmu itu membuatku geli. Untuk yang pertama, aku brengsek? Hey, Hyuuga. Wanita saja yang menyerahkan diri mereka segampang itu. Dan semua itu salahku? Kurasa tidak. Semua wanita itu sama, mereka munafik." Untuk pertama kali Gaara bicara banyak.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tidak." lagi-lagi Hinata menantang. Masih tetap adu mata dengan Gaara.

"Kedua, aku pengecut? Untuk melumpuhkan wanita kolot sepertimu, memang harus dari akarnya dulu."

PLAK!

Tamparan panas melayang ke pipi mulus Gaara. Ada cetakan tangan Hinata di pipi kirinya.

"Aku salah," saat itu juga satu tetes air mata Hinata jatuh. Menyusuri pipinya dan berbekas di lantai mahal ruangan Gaara. "Kau itu lebih dari brengsek… atau pengecut… kau itu… pecundang."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Gaara yang mematung di tempatnya. Tatapan _jade_ -nya kosong saat untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang menamparnya. Itu tamparan pertama untuk Gaara. Dan di dapatkan dari gadis yang Gaara anggap lemah seperti Hinata.

.

.

.

Saat Gaara marah, saat dimana Kankuro tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dirinya hanya bisa diam dan melihat adiknya itu membanting apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Sekarang apartemen Gaara sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Bahkan tv limapuluh inchi itu sudah terbelah dua. Itu ulah Gaara yang memukulnya dengan pemukul baseball yang ada di ruang penyimpanan olahraga.

Bunyi keramik pecah, barang yang di banting atau apapun yang berpindah tempat secara kasar. Sudah lama sekali semenjak Gaara marah sampai seperti ini. Kejadian seperti ini hanya terjadi sekali waktu umur Kankuro masih depalanbelas tahun. Dan Gaara enambelas tahun.

Saat itu kematian ibu mereka. Di sebabkan penyakit aids yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Hanya Gaara yang tahu penyakit kotor itu didapatkan sang ibu darimana. Ia mengamuk. Menyalahkan sifat murahan sang ibu yang akhirnya membawa petaka sendiri untuk dirinya. Semenjak saat itu Gaara lebih membenci kenyataan yang pernah ia lihat dulu.

Bunyi pecahan kaca membuyarkan lamunan Kankuro. Gaara menincu kaca jendela mereka hingga pecah. Mengalirkan cairan merah yang merembes di permukaan tangan Gaara.

"Kalian cepat masuk!"

Saat-saat seperti ini Kankuro tak mungkin melawan kekuatan Gaara sendirian. Ia sudah menyiapkan bantuan penjaga pribadi keluarga Sabaku untuk membantu membekap Gaara yang masih terlihat marah. Ada 3 orang bertubuh kekar yang menghalau pergerakan Gaara. Mengunci tubuh Gaara hingga pria itu tak bisa lagi bergerak.

Kankuro maju dan memegang kepala Gaara agar menatapnya. "Gaara! Berhenti!"

Seperti kesurupan, Gaara berontak. Wajah tampannya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Suntikan sekarang!" perintah Kankuro dan segera di jalankan oleh salah satu penjaga di sana.

Perlahan-lahan Gaara mulai tenang. Sepertinya suntikan obat penenang tadi mulai bekerja. Sebenarnya Kankuro tak tega melakukan ini pada Gaara. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menghentikan amukannya kecuali obat yang bisa melumpuhkan kesadaran Gaara. Dan perlahan-lahan, Gaara mulai kehilangan emosinya.

Kankuro melihat adiknya itu prihatin, "Kau itu kenapa, Gaara?"

.

.

.

TBC

Yah…. Untuk chap 1,2, dan 3 aku emang sengaja memperkenalkan orang-orang terdekat hinata dan gaara. biar gak usah cerita-cerita lagi di depannya. Untuk next chapter ya tentang hinata sama gaara… tentu ada juga cowok keceh dari uchiha dongssss. Wkwkwkw.

So, kritik monggo.. heheheh.

And… ini cerita cap llychu loh. Jadi kalo dipasaran ada yg mirip dan agak sama, maklum aja. Hape aja ada yang _nyaris_ sama, kan? hehehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

Untuk sebagian orang mungkin Gaara terlihat sebagai pria yang tak tahu perasaan. Senang bermain wanita dan juga selalu memasang wajah tak bersahabatnya. Datar dan terasa hampa bersamaan dengan tatapan tanpa minatnya. Gaara itu seperti mati. Tapi masih bernafas seperti kebanyakan orang.

Hati pemuda Sabaku itu memang sudah membeku. Sulit cair dan rasanya sangat dingin. Gaara mati untuk merasa. Ia sulit memilah mana kebahagian dan mana sengsara. Karena menurutnya semua sama. Ada di urutan tak jelas antara kau harus menderita lalu bahagia. Atau kau bahagia lalu menderita. Tapi sepertinya, urutan kedua yang sekarang Gaara rasakan.

Ia dulu bahagia. Sering bermain dengan dua saudaranya dan juga ayah serta ibu. Bercanda, tertawa, merasa hangat saat semua orang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Dan saat malam itu Gaara melihat ibunya selingkuh dengan adik ayahnya sendiri, saat itu juga Gaara merasa kehangatan selama ini mulai berubah.

Gaara terus berusaha melupakan semua kejadian malam natal itu. Berpikir bahwa itu hanya sebuah ilusi dari bunga tidur yang membusuk. Tapi semakin sering sang ayah pergi, ibunya semakin sering berselingkuh.

Jangan salahkan Gaara jika saat itu juga ia trauma dengan wanita. Membencinya hingga akar-akar ulu hatinya. Bahkan sempat Gaara tak terima kehadiran Temari. Tapi tetap saja Temari selalu membantunya. Oleh sebab itu Gaara membuat pengecualian bagi kakak pirangnya itu.

Gaara hanya bocah tujuh tahun yang tak tahu apapun. Seharusnya ia masih menikmati tontonan berupa animasi atau juga mendengar lantunan balonku ada lima. Bukannya pemandangan dewasa yang selalu ibunya umbar. Bahkan saat Gaara ketahuan mengintip sang ibu, Karura –nama ibunya- justru mengancam Gaara agar menutup mulutnya.

Jadi sekali lagi jangan salahkan Gaara saat pria itu hidup tanpa perasaan. Berbeda dari Kankuro yang selalu terlihat santai dan jenaka. Atau Temari yang optimis dan percaya diri. Mereka berdua tidak tahu bagaimana kelamnya ibu mereka. Hanya Gaara yang masih diam sampai sekarang dengan semua ketertutupannya.

.

Perlahan Gaara membuka matanya. Merasa berat dan perih di bagian tangan kanannya. Masih mencoba menerima rangsangan cahaya yang langsung menyerbu iris _jade_ miliknya. Gaara tak pernah menghiraukan sakit pada fisik yang dideritanya, ia tak perduli. Hanya saja kali ini hatinya menjerit. Ada satu wanita yang menyadarkan bahwa Gaara sama saja seperti ibunya dulu. Brengsek. Pengecut. Pecundang.

"Kalau mengamuk jangan banting sana-sini. Kau membuat semua susah, adik bodoh."

Gaara tahu suara itu. Pasti Kankuro. Siapa lagi orang yang diizinkan masuk ke kamarnya kecuali Kankuro dan Temari.

"Aku bingung padamu," kepala Gaara menoleh dan menatap Kankuro di sampingnya. Nada pria jenaka itu berubah serius. Dan Gaara mengerti jika _aniki_ -nya itu ingin mengungkapkan hal penting. "Dulu kau tak seperti ini. Selalu jadi adik manis untukku dan Temari. Lalu kau berubah seperti orang asing, suka menyendiri dan sulit berkomunikasi. Apa kau memendam sesuatu, Gaara?"

Sudah lama sekali rasanya tak berbicara seintim ini dengan Kankuro. Mata Gaara berubah lebih sendu. Ia memang sudah dewasa dan merasa bisa mengerjakan semua sendiri. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia rapuh. Gaara seorang pria rapuh yang butuh sandaran. Tapi keegoisan membuatnya lebih memilih tertutup dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Melihat gelagat Gaara yang tak mau bercerita, Kankuro hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Kalau kau tak mau bercerita, setidaknya coba selesaikan dengan cara baik-baik. Jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini." Kankuro beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku pulang dulu. Kalau perlu apapun, kau bisa menghubungiku atau Temari."

.

.

.

Lemparan halus sebuah majalah di meja kerjanya membuat Itachi menoleh sedikit dari dokumen yang sedang dicermatinya. Ada tulisan besar dengan warna merah di _cover_ majalah bisnis ternama itu. Membuat Itachi terkekeh geli dengan judulnya.

 ** _'SULUNG UCHIHA MENEMUKAN BIDADARINYA'_**

Murahan sekali.

"Jadi Hinata yang bisa menaklukanmu, _aniki_?"

Kening Itachi bertaut saat Sasuke menyebut nama depan Hinata dengan akrab.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Itachi seraya menaruh kembali dokumen di tumpukan map yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Dia adik kelasku dulu. Dan yah—" Sasuke jeda sejenak, duduk di sofa mewah yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Aku cukup mengenalnya."

Itachi menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ada yang ganjal saat adik satu-satunya itu mau susah-susah mampir ke perusahaan hanya untuk memberinya majalah. Sasuke itu sibuk. Sebagai dokter muda yang bekerja di rumah sakit kenama Tokyo, tak ada waktu baginya untuk sekedar jadi tukang Koran dadakan.

Pasti ada lagi.

Dan saat pintu terbuka lebar, Itachi tahu kenapa adiknya itu mau datang.

"Itachiiiiii…."

Jeritan Mikoto, ibu dua anak itu bisa bisa-bisa mengganggu fungsi pendengaran manusia. Sasuke mengorek pelan telinga kirinya dengan kelingking. Sedangkan Itachi sudah memucat di kursi kebesarannya. Seharusnya ia bisa membaca situasi jika sang ibu sudah tahu perihal macam ini.

"Anak _kaa_ - _san_ yang manis…" Mikoto sudah sampai di samping Itachi. Memandangnya gemas dan mencubit pipi Itachi penuh nafsu. "Akhirnya! Mana? Mana yang namanya Hinata?"

Benar saja. Mikoto memang sudah geregetan minta ampun saat tahu anak pertamanya itu tak kunjung menggandeng seorang wanita. Kebetulan sekali toko buku dimana Mikoto sering mampir untuk membeli buku resep menjual majalah-majalah bisnis yang memang sering menampangkan wajah anaknya itu. Dan saat judulnya yang mentereng dengan warna merah menyala ia baca, tanpa babibu ia langsung menghubungi Sasuke untuk di antarkan ke Itachi.

Tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Buat apa keluarga Uchiha menyewa jasa supir kalau untuk mengantar ke perusahaan sendiri saja tidak bisa. Tapi Mikoto bersikeras untuk meminta Sasuke antarkan. Perkenalan calon kakak ipar katanya.

"K- _Kaa_ - _san_ ," mencoba bersuara walaupun sedikit sulit. Itachi meraih kedua tangan ibunya agar terlepas dari pipi-pipinya yang sudah memerah. "Ini salah paham. Aku tidak berkencan dengan Hyuuga."

"Hah?"

Ini pertanda buruk saat Mikoto menghempaskan kasar tangan Itachi yang menggenggam tangannya tadi. Wajah sumringahnya juga mulai berganti aura kelam yang seketika membuat dua bersaudara Uchiha itu was-was. Kalau sudah tanda-tanda begini, Itachi maupun Sasuke hanya bisa saling berpandangan bingung.

"Hiks—" satu tetes, dua— dan seterusnya. Mikoto menangis. Senjata paling ampuh untuk membuat para pria Uchiha gelagapan. "J-jadi… _kaa-san_ belum bisa punya cucu?"

Itachi menganga. Sedangkan Sasuke menahan tawanya agar tak meledak. Bisa-bisa sang ibu bertambah marah saat Sasuke dengan kurang ajarnya menertawai keinginan Mikoto untuk menimang cucu.

" _Kaa-san_ … kenapa tiba-tiba cucu? Calon istri saja aku belum ada."

"Hinata, _kaa-san_ suka Hinata!" merajuk, menunjuk-nunjuk majalah tadi yang ada foto Hinata. "Dia saja Itachi!"

Lagi, Itachi menganga. " _Kaa-san_ …."

"Dia atau _kaa-san_ tidak mau menemuimu."

Setelah itu Mikoto angkat kaki dengan tergesa. Melirik Sasuke sekilas untuk memberi tanda agar ia mengikutinya. Sasuke sendiri bangkit dan melangkah keluar. Tapi sebelum hilang di pintu, ia sempatkan memandang Itachi dengan seringai kecil yang menjengkelkan.

"Ku rasa punya keponakan tak buruk juga. Aku pesan satu ya—" Sasuke terkekeh saat melihat Itachi melotot _keki_ padanya, "Kalau bisa dua."

BLAM!

"SASUKE!"

.

.

.

Ini musim semi yang tak bermekaran untuk Hinata. Biasanya, ditahun-tahun sebelumnya ia bersama keluarga akan pergi melihat bagaimana indahnya bunga sakura. Memandang bunga cantik itu dan bermain bersama Hanabi juga si kembar. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia memandang sendu pada ayahnya yang masih berbaring sakit selama seminggu ini.

Setiap pulang bekerja, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ayahnya. Walaupun biasanya sang ayah sudah terlelap. Tapi setidaknya Hinata bisa lega karena ayahnya tidur dengan nyenyak. Guratan di wajah tegas Hiashi membuat Hinata meringis dan ingin menangis. Wajah tua itu tampak lelah dan juga khawatir. Seharusnya diusia begini Hiashi sudah harus tenang dan bermain bersama cucu-cucunya. Tapi karena insiden pemandian dan penginapan mereka, mau tak mau membuat kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu kepikiran.

Diusapnya pelan tangan besar dan hangat sang ayah. Menciumnya singkat dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Hinata mundur perlahan. Meggeser pintu sepelan mungkin agar suaranya tak berisik dan menggangu ayahnya, lalu menutupnya kembali.

.

.

.

"Engh—"

Perempuan berambut coklat itu menggeliyat saat tangan-tangan besar Gaara meraba dadanya. Matsuri— perempuan tadi menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Gaara. Menjilatnya dan mengigitnya pelan. Membuat pria berambut merah itu mengerang dan mendorong tubuh Matsuri.

Dikecupnya penuh nafsu bibir Matsuri yang terlihat sedikit bengkak.

"G-Gaara! akh—"

Memasuki tahap inti, Gaara mencoba memasuki miliknya pada Matsuri. Dan saat penyatuan itu berjalan setengahnya, tiba-tiba penglihatan Gaara memburam. Rambut coklat Matsuri perlahan membiru. Panjangnya yang semula sebahu kini berangsur sepinggang. Matanya yang hitam memudar menjadi abu-abu keperakan. Saat itu juga Gaara bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Matsuri. Membuat wanita itu mendesah kecewa saat permainan panasnya diputuskan sepihak oleh Gaara.

"Pergi."

Saat ingin protes, suara dingin Gaara lebih dulu menyapa telinganya. Membuat Matsuri tersenyum kecut.

"Kau bosan denganku?"

Gaara menoleh dan menajamkan matanya, "Pergi."

Ya, Matsuri sudah biasa menjadi anjing penurut bagi Gaara. Wanita itu turun dan memungut pakaiannya. Memakainya cepat-cepat.

"Kau salah menyebut namaku," saat sudah selesai, Matusri menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah Gaara yang sudah memakai selimutnya sampai sepinggang. "Siapa itu Hinata? Pacar barumu?"

Sesaat Gaara tersentak, tapi wajahnya kembali ke _mode_ datarnya.

Tak ada jawaban, Matusri hanya bisa tersenyum meremehkan.

"Gaara, kau tahukan aku sangat menyukaimu? Ya, walaupun kau hanya menganggapku _partner_ _sex_ -mu." Matsuri berujar enteng. Selama ini memang ia hanya pemuas nafsu bungsu Sabaku itu. Tak masalah, Matsuri menerimanya. "Tapi aku benar-benar perduli padamu."

Perlahan Matsuri berjalan menuju pintu kamar Gaara. Membukanya dan bersiap keluar.

"Kau hanya tak mau membuka diri. Aku mengenalmu untuk tahunan, Gaara. Berubahlah. Kalau kau sudah bahagia, aku akan berhenti melapor pada Kankuro."

Dan tubuh semampainya hilang bersamaan pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Matsuri mengenal Gaara dari mereka duduk di sekolah dasar. Dulu Gaara anak yang hangat walaupun cenderung pendiam. Tapi Matsuri tahu Gaara mulai berubah saat umurnya tujuh tahun. Dan mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, Matsuri juga sangat tahu tak ada tempat baginya di hati Gaara. Hati pria itu sudah menutup. Sulit sekali untuk dibuka.

Tapi Matsuri bersyukur setidaknya Gaara masih mau dengannya. Biasanya Gaara tak akan berkencan dengan wanita yang sama. Pengecualian untuk Matsuri. Mereka sudah menjadi _partner_ _sex_ cukup lama. Tapi tetap saja, tak lebih.

"Hinata, ya?" satu senyum kecil terlihat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini ada sedikit keributan di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tiga orang berjas hitam dan bertubuh besar tiba-tiba saja menggedor pintu kayu itu dengan kuat-kuat. Ini masih pukul delapan pagi. Dan semua penghuni rumah itu bersiap untuk sarapan.

Neji yang membuka pintu. Memandang aneh sekaligus bingung pada tiga pria besar itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Neji.

Satu pria maju, menyerahkan map hijau padanya. "Rumah ini kami sita."

"Apa?" dengan cepat tangan Neji meraih map yang tadi disodorkan. Ia membaca satu persatu dari empat halaman yang ada. Dan mata peraknya membulat saat tahu bahwa rumah keluarga Hyuuga juga ikut digadaikan oleh Ko. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Disana tertulis bahwa asset bangunan keluarga Hyuuga, termasuk rumah ini menjadi jaminan pinjaman pada boss kami. Untuk pemandian dan penginapan sudah kami urus. Dan sekarang tinggal rumah ini." Pria besar itu mengelurkan satu amplop dari saku jas dalamnya. "Ini surat perintahnya. Kalian diberi waktu tiga hari untuk berbenah, kami permisi."

Neji membeku sesaat di ambang pintu. Ini benar-benar cobaan yang mendadak. Seingat Neji, dirinya tidak pernah berbuat suatu hal yang fatal hingga takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini. Tapi kurang dari sebulan semua keadaan berbalik menyerangnya.

.

Hinata yang ada di belakang Neji membekap mulutnya erat-erat. Ini semua salahnya karena berani membuat Gaara murka padanya. Hingga pria itu benar-benar menusuknya hingga tembus. Perlahan Hinata mundur, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sekarang tak ada gunanya untuk menangis. Tak ada satu tetes air mata pun keluar dari mata besar Hinata. Gadis itu terlalu bingung dan marah pada diri sendiri, juga keadaan. Tidak seharusnya keluarga yang dimilikinya merasakan kesusahan seperti ini. Hanya karena serangan verbal yang Hinata layangkan pada Gaara.

Gaara menepati janji dengan membuat Hinata benar-benar membayar mahal padanya. Ini sudah kelewatan. Kalau caranya seperti ini, tak ada pilihan lain kecuali membuat Gaara memaafkannya. Hinata terlalu sedih untuk melibatkan keluarganya dalam masalah yang mereka tak ketahui. Ditambah kesehatan sang ayah yang semakin hari makin menurun.

Bersiap-siap, Hinata akan menemui Gaara pagi ini juga.

.

.

.

Gaara mendesah kasar saat bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring. Sudah diabaikan, tapi bunyinya makin menggila. Dengan malas-malasan Gaara memakai pakaiannya dan melangkah menuju pintu utama. Tamu tak diharapkan itu harus diberi sedikit teguran halus yang menusuk karena mengganggu Gaara di Sabtu pagi ini.

Saat membuka pintu, Gaara bisa melihat visualisasi dari khayalannya pada Matsuri malam tadi. Rambut biru-keunguan yang panjang sampai pinggang. Lalu matanya yang hampir sewarna bulan. Berdiri dengan tegak di depannya.

"Aku butuh bicara padamu." Ucap Hinata _to the point_.

Satu alis imajiner Gaara terangkat. "Apa perlumu?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Satu kejutan saat gadis yang tempo hari memanggilnya brengsek kini berdiri dan ingin masuk ke kandang musuh. Entah gadis itu tahu darimana apartemennya. Dan sesaat Gaara sadar bahwa ia cukup mudah ditemukan. Seorang pengusaha muda dan marga Sabaku memungkinkan dirinya setenar Idol zaman sekarang.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya. Memberi jalan agar Hinata bisa masuk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baru juga Gaara menutup pintu apartemennya, Hinata langsung memberinya pertanyaan ambigu. Gaara berbalik, memandang tak mengerti pada Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar membingungkan.

"Jelaskan yang benar." Gaara memang tak suka sesuatu yang tak jelas. Ia harus lurus dan tahu tujuan. Bukan malah terkesan bertele-tele dan membingungkan.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mengumpulkan keberanian dan memandang langsung ke arah mata Gaara. Memberi petunjuk bahwa dirinya benar-benar serius dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Kau menang. Kau sudah membuatku membayar mahal atas apa yang aku ucapkan. Dan sekarang apa? Membuat keluargaku menderita lebih parah lagi?"

Gaara mengerti. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali memang salah satu anak buahnya melapor untuk melakukan penyitaan pada rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Penyitaan itu?" Gaara melangkah mendekat. Memberi jarak hanya selangkah dari Hinata. "Memang apa yang bisa gadis lemah sepertimu lakukan untuk menggantinya?"

Tak tahu. Hinata tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia kesini hanya modal nekat dan niat untuk melindungi keluarganya. Tak ada persiapan matang apapun. Dan dengan gelengan kecil dari Hinata mampu mengundang kekehan mengejek dari Gaara.

"Sudah kubilangkan, gadis lemah sepertimu seharusnya tak bermain denganku." Gaara maju lagi. Kali ini tak ada jarak berarti di antara mereka. "Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku?"

"M-ma— maaf." Lirih Hinata dan menundukkan wajahnya. Lagi, Gaara terkekeh.

"Hanya itu? Kalau semua selesai dengan satu kata itu, penjara akan kosong." Dengusan Gaara menerpa puncak kepala Hinata. "Selain maaf? Aku tak puas hanya melihat setengah harga dirimu yang memohon."

Hinata mendongak, "Maksudmu?"

Pupil _jade_ Gaara melihat Hinata dengan cermat. Pandangannya membuat Hinata bergidik dan mengerti apa mau pria itu. Tentu saja pria di depannya ini berbahya. Dan Hinata sadar saat tak ada lagi jalan yang bisa ia tempuh.

Perlahan Gaara menelusupkan wajahnya di samping kepala Hinata. Menghembuskan nafasnya kecil di telinga gadis itu. Lalu berbisik, "Tawaranku di atap dulu masih berlaku. Kalau kau menerimanya, semua selesai."

.

.

.

TBC…

GOMEN NEEEE! Update yang lelet dan cerita yang bertele-tele.

Lalu… kayaknya author bakal update lelet. Soalnya udah mula ngampus. Ini aja ngerjainnya secuil-cuil, makanya rada gak nyambung. Wkwkwk.

Syukur-syukur reader tersayang #tsaaah masih mau baca. Hehehe, tunggu update-an yang lain ya. Gomenasai to arigatouuuuu! J))


	6. Chapter 6

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Datang ke club malam –xxx—, kau harus bisa menarik perhatianku di sana._**

Itu perintah Gaara tadi pagi. Hinata harus datang tepat jam delapan malam. Berdandan cantik dan mampu memikat seorang Gaara. Setengah harga diri, ya? Dengan kata maaf memang Hinata belum menjatuhkan harga dirinya terlalu dalam. Tapi melayani _playboy_ macam Gaara? Itu sama saja membuang semua harga dirinya ke dasar laut.

Tapi tak ada pilihan lain saat keluarganya diambang kehancuran. Biarkan saja dirinya yang hancur. Tidak Neji yang harus memikirkan anak dan istrinya. Tidak juga Hanabi yang masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Yang bisa diandalkan memang dirinya sendiri. Dan juga ini semua memang dirinya yang mulai. Hinata sadar dirinya yang membuat Gaara murka dan menyerang telak keluarganya.

Oleh karena itu malam ini Hinata benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya di klub malam yang belum pernah sekalipun ia datangi. Memakai gaun hitam yang ketat dan juga pendek. Berdandan ke salon agar kali ini ia benar-benar bisa menarik perhatian Gaara.

Dengungan musik yang kencang membuat kepala Hinata pusing. Lagipula ia juga risih karena para pria yang tak dikenalnya selalu mendekat dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Bau alkohol membuatnya mual. Tapi belum, perjuangan Hinata belum bisa selesai sampai di sini.

Di pojok ruangan yang lumayan sepi Hinata bisa melihat Gaara sedang duduk dengan satu botol minuman di tangannya. Matanya yang tajam menelisik setiap sudut klub itu. Hingga _jade_ gelapnya bertubrukan dengan mata _amethyst_ Hinata.

Satu anggukan Gaara menjadi isyarat agar ia mendekat. Hinata berjalan takut-takut. Berdoa tak henti agar tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Semakin dekat dengan Gaara, Hinata baru sadar bahwa ada tiga orang lain di sana. Satu berwajah cukup imut. Satunya dengan warna rambut perak yang klimis dan terakhir pria cantik dengan rambut kuningnya.

"Wah—" pria dengan rambut klimisnya berujar heboh saat melihat Hinata sudah ada di depan mereka. "Kau ganti tipe, Gaara?"

Hinata melirik takut-takut pada para pria yang ada di sana. Apalagi pada Gaara yang terus memandangnya tajam.

"Jadi sekarang tipemu gadis manis yang seperti kelinci begini?" pria berwajah imut yang sekarang paling dekat dengan Hinata yang berujar.

"Ini sih pasti sangat menggemaskan, un." Sekarang pria berambut pirang yang menggodanya.

Gaara tak berkomentar. Ia masih memandang Hinata yang berdiri gelisah di depannya. Penampilan gadis itu memang cukup menarik perhatian Gaara. Dengan lekuk tubuh berisi, walaupun tak terlalu tinggi tetap saja para pria tak akan menolak jika disuguhi tubuh Hinata. Wajahnya yang takut-takut malah membuat kesan buas pada diri para pria terpancing.

Saat tangan Sasori –si pria imut- mulai menjalar di pinggang Hinata, Gaara segera mengeluarkan deheman peringatannya. Ketiganya dan juga Hinata sontak memandang Gaara.

"Kau pilih satu."

Hinata mengernyit.

"Atau ketiganya?"

Sasori, Hidan dan Deidara langsung menganga. Setelah itu mereka tertawa.

"Hey Gaara, apa ini?" untuk Hidan, si pecinta wanita itu tidak akan menolak jika diberi barang bagus macam Hinata. Tapi ada yang tak beres saat Gaara menawarinya gadis yang terlihat sekali baik-baik.

"Kalian bisa memakainya. Sepuasnya." Tak ada perasaan sama sekali saat Gaara mengatakan kalimat penuh injakan itu. Hinata sendiri sekarang benar-benar merasa harga dirinya jatuh ke jurang tak berdasar.

Kali ini Deidara yang berujar, "Kita memang pecinta wanita. Tapi dia bukan barang, Gaara."

Sasori mengangguk. "Kali ini apa lagi?"

Mengenal saudara jauhnya itu, Sasori sangat tahu Gaara tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Menjajah gadis seakan ia bukan manusia. Sebrengsek apapun Gaara, ia tak akan menawari wanita serendah itu. Lagipula ketiganya juga tidak akan sejahat itu pada wanita. Walaupun tak baik juga.

BYUR!

Dari tadi Hinata hanya diam. Ia menahan agar air matanya tak menetes setetes pun. Tapi ia sudah tak tahan. Merasa benar-benar rendah dan tak punya harga diri. Apa tadi? Ia di tawari seakan barang sampahan. Dengan reflek tangannya mengangkat satu gelas yang masih cukup penuh, berjalan ke arah Gaara dan menyiram atas kepala pria itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan keempat pria itu. Sasori sudah menganga ala-ala drama. Hidan memekik dan menatap horror pada Gaara. Sedangkan Deidara mati-matian menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. Mereka bertiga tidak pernah melihat Gaara di taklukan begitu oleh wanita. Tidak sekalipun. Gaara terkenal karena sifat _angelic_ saat mendapatkan wanita dan _devilish_ saat memutuskan mereka.

Tapi sekarang apa? Ia disiram oleh bir murahan yang di pesan Sasori tadi. Gaara menggebrak meja kasar dan segera bangkit. Menyusul Hinata yang sudah menghilang di kerumunan orang yang sibuk bergerak mengikuti musik.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar tak percaya! Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?" ujar Hidan.

"Kau—hahaha- kau lihat wajah Gaara tadi? Hahaha!"

Sasori mengangkat bahunya, "Gaara benar-benar marah."

.

.

.

"Berhenti di sana, sialan!"

Hinata tercekal saat tangannya ditarik kuat oleh tangan besar Gaara. Tubuh kecilnya bertubrukan dengan dada lebar Gaara yang basah. Dengan cepat Hinata mendongak, menatap mata Gaara yang kali ini benar-benar terlihat marah. Auranya lebih gelap dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi Hinata tak takut sama sekali. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati.

"Apa?!" teriak Hinata tepat di depan wajah Gaara. "Kau pikir aku ini ap— kya!"

Dengan dua tangan kekarnya Gaara mengangkat tubuh Hinata di panggulannya. Hinata sendiri sudah menggeliyat tak nyaman dan mencoba turun. Untung saja kali ini _basement_ sepi. Lagipula siapa yang akan mengganggu Gaara? Teman dekat pemilik klub itu. Nagato tak akan mengganggu kesenangan pelanggannya. Bahkan _security_ yang ada hanya menggeleng saat melihat Gaara menggendong seorang wanita seperti penculik.

.

"Lepas brengsek! Turunkan aku!" satu pukulan dan pukulan lainnya Gaara terima di punggungnya. Biarkan, tak terlalu sakit karena Hinata tak mempunyai tenaga yang cukup untuk membuat Gaara tumbang.

Bruk!

Tubuh Hinata dihempaskan kasar pada sofa besar ruang _VVIP_ klub itu.

"Kau sering sekali membuatku kesal," desisan Gaara tak berpengaruh banyak pada Hinata. Tubuh gadis itu memang meremang karena takut. Tapi kesadaran akan sikap Gaara yang merendahkannya tadi membuat mata Hinata memandang Gaara penuh tantangan. "Saatnya membuatmu diam."

Mata Hinata melotot horor saat Gaara dengan gampangnya menyingkap _dress_ mini miliknya. Membuka paksa celana dalam Hinata.

"T-Tidak! Jangan! Lepaskan!" Hinata memutar tubuhnya cepat. Merangkak sebisanya agar tubuhnya menjauh dari Gaara. Tapi percuma, pinggangnya sudah ditahan oleh telapak tangan besar milik pria itu. Tubuh mungilnya kembali berbalik saat Gaara menyentaknya kasar. "Gaara! Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa? Lepaskan katamu?" seringai Gaara melebar saat tangannya berhasil merobek bagian atas gaun Hinata. Dua bukit kembar menyembul menggoda di sana. "Jangan harap kelinci kecil."

Lumatan kasar Gaara berikan pada leher putih Hinata. Menyesapnya kuat dan menggigitinya gemas. Jujur saja, perlawanan yang Hinata berikan malah membuat _adrenalin_ Gaara makin meninggi. Hasratnya timbul saat melihat Hinata tak berdaya di bawahnya. Menggeliyat bagai cacing kepanasan. Ciuman Gaara turun pada dada Hinata yang bergoyang seirama tubuh gadis itu yang menggeliyat.

"H-hentikan! Akh! Breng— Gaara!"

Tubuh bagian bawah Hinata yang tak terlindungi apapun menjadi sasaran empuk jari-jari panjang Gaara. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencekal kedua tangan Hinata di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengoyak pusat tubuh gadis itu. Memasukinya satu hingga dua jari. Membuat Hinata bergidik karena rasa nyeri yang dirasakannya.

Ruangan _VVIP_ itu memang kedap suara. Dengan satu sofa besar yang berbahan beludru lembut. Tapi lembutnya beludru itu tak terasa sama sekali saat saraf perasa Hinata merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian intimya. Gaara bersikap kasar padanya. Bahkan gigitan di permukaan kulit Hinata terasa seperti sundutan api yang panas.

"Hiks—" apa yang bisa seorang gadis lakukan jika sedang diperlakukan seperi itu? Pasti menangis. Tak ada lagi setelah perlawanan sengit yang sia-sia. Tubuh Hinata lemas saat satu semburan di pusat intimnya terasa.

"Sudah keluar, eh?" jari-jari Gaara berhenti dari kegiatannya. Merasakan cairan hangat melumuri dua jarinya. "Ini semua karena sifat keras kepalamu."

Hinata tak mendengar apapun. Kupingnya berdengung. Nafasnya turun-naik tak beraturan. Dadanya nyeri karena gigitan Gaara. Pusat tubuhnya juga terasa sedikit perih dan nyeri. Apa ini bayarannya? Membuat Hinata benar-benar tak ada harganya?

Saat benda asing yang keras membelai kewanitaannya, Hinata segera sadar bahwa ia ada di dalam tingkat paling bahaya. Entah sejak kapan tapi kejantanan Gaara yang mengacung tegak sudah siap mengoyak pertahanan terakhir Hinata.

"K-kumohon…" memundurkan tubuh sebisanya, Hinata menggeleng lemah. "J-jangan…"

"Permohonanmu percuma." Kalau saja Hinata bisa memohon seperti itu sebelum menyiram Gaara dengan bir, mungkin satu keping kebaikan bisa Gaara berikan. Tapi itu sudah terlambat.

Hinata memekik pilu saat sentakan demi sentakan Gaara lancarkan padanya. Pada sentakan ketiga, tetesan darah perawan Hinata membuat Gaara mendesis nikmat. Gaara memang sudah menduga gadis yang kental dengan kesopanan dan agama macam Hinata pasti masih perawan.

Gaara melepas pegangan pada kedua tangan Hinata. Dia tahu Hinata tidak akan melakukan perlawanan lagi karena tubuhnya sudah lunglai tak berdaya. Dicondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka tak berjarak lebih dari 2 centi. Gaara bisa melihat tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata. Gadis itu sesegukan dan menghilangkan wajah tajamnya. Sekarang Hinata terlihat tak berdaya dan lemah.

"Kau…" Gaara sedikit mendesis saat otot-otot milik Hinata meremas miliknya kuat. Sadar atau tidak, tiap pergerakan tak berarti yang Hinata lakukan membuat Gaara merasa sangat bergairah. Satu seringai tercetak di bibir Gaara, "Menarik perhatianku."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata bangun di kasur asing yang belum pernah ia lihat. Kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan Gaara terlelap di sampingnya. Memunggunginya hingga punggung pria itu yang terlihat. Kekar, dengan otot-otot halusnya.

Sedikit saja Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan linu di bagian intimnya. Gaara benar-benar memporak-porandakan tubuh mungilnya. Semalam ia memang ada di klub itu. Di sebuah sofa besar yang menjadi tempat keperawanannya berakhir. Setelah itu Hinata tak merasa apapun. Tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kamar Gaara. Dan di kamar ini semua berlanjut.

Gaara menggaulinya dengan buas. Hinata bahkan tak tahu berapa kali ia orgasme. Tapi sampai ia tak sadarkan diri, Gaara masih terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Hinata tak bisa lagi menangis. Lagipula untuk apa lagi ia menangis. Ia sadar jika maksud Gaara dengan 'setengah harga diri' itu pasti seperti ini. Wanita selalu di jadikan pemuas nafsu primitf pria _playboy_ seperti Gaara. Dan Hinata tak pernah berpikir kisah lain yang lebih ringan seperti menjadi pembantu atau pelayan. Pastinya menjadi pelacur untuk Gaara menajdi kisah _final_ untuknya.

Mencoba duduk, Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat tidur. Banyak ruam merah-kebiruan di bagian dadanya. Pergelangan tangannya juga membiru. Entah ada apa di bagian lehernya. Mungkin cetakan gigi-gigi Gaara yang semalam menggigitnya.

Mendapat pergerakan di sebelahnya, Hinata segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dagu. Melirik takut pada Gaara yang mulai bangun. Satu belaian lembut di pinggangnya membuat Hinata tersentak. Bahkan saat tubuhnya di tarik paksa dan jatuh di pelukan Gaara, Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menahan nafasnya.

Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam pelukan tubuh besar Gaara. Kulit polos mereka menggesek dengan intim, menimbulkan desiran aneh bagi Hinata. Ia bergetar takut dan jijik.

"Ku kembalikan semua asset Hyuuga," suara serak khas bangun tidur menyapa telinga Hinata yang memang tepat ada di sebelah bibir Gaara.

Dalam hati Hinata mendesah lega. Biarkan semalam menjadi pengalaman pahitnya.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau di sini."

Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh. Perlahan mata Gaara terbuka, menatap lurus pada Hinata.

"M-maksudmu?" takut, Hinata takut. Semalam saja ia nyaris mati. Dan apa tadi maksudnya dengan ia harus di sini?

"Kau harus tetap di sini. Dan keluargamu selamat."

Di sini? Bersama Gaara? Seperti semalam? Dan malam-malam selanjutnya?

Hinata menggeleng. Matanya memelas, "T-tidak… tidak mau."

"Aku tak akan kasar lagi padamu." Kali ini suara Gaara sudah seperti semula. Pelukan di pinggang Hinata mengerat. Membawa wanita itu makin merapat padanya. "Asal kau menurut padaku."

"T-tapi—"

"Kau," potong Gaara cepat. "Atau keluargamu?"

Suara menuntut dan tak bisa di elakkan. Nada khas Gaara. Dan Hinata selalu kalah jika menyangkut masalah keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Berhenti?"

Itachi memandang Hinata yang berdiri kaku di depannya. Di tangan kirinya sudah ada surat pengunduran diri Hinata yang baru saja wanita itu berikan padanya.

"Y-ya… Uchiha- _sama_."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak nyaman di sini?" sebenarnya, tak ada hal-hal penting yang harus Itachi tahu. Kehilangan salah satu karyawan bagian _marketing_ juga tidak akan membuat perusahaanya bangkrut atau semacamnya. Tapi ada satu sisi di hati Itachi yang tak rela jika Hinata berhenti.

"B-bukan begitu. Perusahaan ini nyaman dan semua pekerjanya baik." Nada suara Hinata meyakinkan. Ia memang betah bekerja di sana. Tapi syarat dari Gaara agar ia berhenti dari perusahaan Uchiha harus segera ia laksanakan.

"Gajinya kurang?"

Hinata menggeleng. "I-itu… aku harus mengurus ayahku yang sakit. Jadi, aku harus berhenti."

Kalau sudah terlalu pribadi begitu, Itachi mana bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"K-kalau begitu, saya permisi Uchiha- _sama_. Terimakasih untuk semua, semoga tetap sehat."

Hinata mundur perlahan, berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu," seruan Itachi membuat Hinata berhenti melangkah dan menatap mantan bossnya. "Kalau kita tetap jadi teman, tak masalah, kan?"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Hinata tinggal di apartemen Gaara. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Hinata hanya menurut semua perintah Gaara. Pertama, ia harus tinggal bersama Gaara. Sampai pria itu sendiri yang mengusir Hinata. Dan Hinata berharap itu secepatnya. Kedua, ia harus berhenti dari perusahaan Uchiha, dan Hinata sudah menyanggupi itu.

Keluarganya sempat bertanya kemana Hinata ingin pindah. Tapi Hinata mengelak bahwa ia di tempatkan di anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang cukup jauh. Merasa lelah jika harus terus bulak-balik dengan kereta. Untung saja keluarganya tidak terlalu curiga. Ayahnya juga sudah pulang ke rumah mereka yang tak jadi di sita tiga hari lalu. Alasannya karena Ko mulai mencicil bayaran dan untuk itu semua asset bangunan Hyuuga dikembalikan. Keluarga Hyuuga tidak tahu saja jika Hinata yang menjadi ganti semuanya.

Tapi Hinata tak keberatan. Keluarganya bisa tenang dan hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Hinata sudah cukup senang walaupun dia sebagai gantinya. Lagipula ini semua karena dirinya yang memulai. Dan mulai sekarang, ada satu tulisan besar di pikirannya.

JANGAN BERMAIN DENGAN SESEORANG SEPERTI GAARA.

Hinata akan selalu mengingat kalimat itu.

Suara pintu apartemen mereka yang terbuka menyentakan lamunan Hinata. Selama ini memang Hinata hanya melamun dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan rumah. Menunggu Gaara pulang dan menurut semua kemauan pria itu. Termasuk kebutuhannya di ranjang.

Gaara datang dengan wajah lusuh sehabis bekerjanya. Ia mendatangi Hinata, duduk di sebelahnya. Menyenderkan punggungnya dan menutup mata.

"K-kau baru p-pulang?" sebenarnya Hinata tak terlalu terbiasa dekat-dekat Gaara. Tapi selalu diam tanpa hawa kehidupan juga membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Hn." Itu jawaban yang sering Hinata dengar. Mungkin Gaara mulai bosan dengan Hinata. Dan dalam hati Hinata berdoa itu benar.

"S-sudah makan?" Hinata melirik kecil pada Gaara, dan mendapati pria itu mengangguk.

Setelah itu hening. Hinata hanya menatap jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan di pangkuannya. Sentuhan lembut di punggungnya membuat Hinata tersentak dan menoleh pada Gaara. Pria itu menariknya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Perlahan wajah Gaara mendekat pada leher Hinata yang terlihat jelas karena rambut panjangnya di cepol ke atas. Hinata baru selesai mandi sejam lalu.

Wangi sabun menguar dan itu membuat Gaara nyaman. Otot-ototnya yang semula kaku menjadi rileks saat perasa lavender itu tercium olehnya. Sejak malam itu, Gaara bingung sendiri pada dirinya.

Biasanya Gaara tak akan tidur selelap itu. Mau sepanas apapun permainan yang ia geluti. Tapi saat lelah sehabis bergumul dengan Hinata, Gaara tertidur pulas. Ia ingat saat itu wajahnya dekat dengan leher Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu tak sadarkan diri. Wangi keringat bercampur lavender itu, membuat Gaara tenang dan melupakan kemarahannya pada Hinata.

Satu pemikiran aneh terlintas di otaknya. Ia ingin wanita Hyuuga itu selalu menemaninya tidur. Dan terbukti, seminggu ini Gaara selalu bisa tidur dengan lelap. Bangun pagi dengan wajah lebih segar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Hipotesa dadakan tentang wangi Hinata yang bisa membuatnya tenang terjawab selama seminggu ini.

Bahkan Kankuro di buat bingung dan tak percaya saat Matsuri melaporkan Gaara tak membawa wanita belakangan ini. Gaara tak bernafsu pada siapapun. Kecuali Hinata. Gadis yang minggu lalu ia perkosa.

"Emhh—"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya sudah terkukung tubuh Gaara yang menindihnya sambil terus menjilati leher Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri sudah mulai terbiasa dengan setiap sentuhan Gaara. Walaupun sempat merasa jijik dan menolak, namun pria itu tak kasar seperti pertama. Dan ini ketiga kalinya mereka bercumbu.

"G-Ga-Gaarah… kau m-mandi dulu." Sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara. Jujur saja, daerah intimnya masih terasa sedikit linu karena permainan panas mereka dua hari lalu. Awalnya memang lembut, tapi Gaara tak akan berhenti sebelum benar-benar lelah. Hinata tak sanggup menyamai nafsu bungsu Sabaku itu.

Gaara menghentikan permainan bibirnya di leher Hinata dengan kecupan-kecupan di satu ruam yang baru ia buat. Wajahnya naik, memandang Hinata yang memerah. Satu kecupan dalam Gaara berikan pada bibir Hinata.

Saat tubuh Gaara bangkit, Hinata mendesah lega. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega saat Gaara mau menurut padanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Atau kamar mereka? Karena Hinata dan Gaara selalu tidur bersama. Dengan atau tanpa hubungan intim.

.

.

.

TBC…

Gomen-neeeee (lagi?) hehehe

Aku tahu cerita dengan plotless, nothing strong, market-idea (ide pasaran, wkwkwk), OOC, dan lain sebagainya yang mengikuti deretan tak layak baca….. ada di cerita ini. Rahilsan, gomen neee dengan cerita abal bin laknat yang aku buat. Dan untuk readers tersayang #tsaaah, aku minta maaf tidak sesuai ekspetasi.

Aku sibuk-buk-buk-bugh! Hehehe, maklum ya, author juga punya otak yang kadang nyambung kadang enggak. Ala-ala cewe abg galau lah, wkwkwkwk

Tapi sebisa mungkin author bakal update dan meneruskan cerita ini –ada dan tak ada pembaca sekalipun-. Semangatssss!

Terakhir, terimakasih sudah membaca. Kalau bingung atau apa, maklum lagi ya. Author bukan penulis yang baik T.T dan untuk typo… author sudah warning di review kalo author itu… typo like a pro :*

Sudahlah banyak bacot nih, for all, arigatou gozaimasuuuuu :*****


	7. Chapter 7

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

Hinata sudah terbiasa bangun dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan rasa lengket di kulitnya. Ia memandang Gaara yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Kalau saja wajah tenang saat tidur Gaara sama seperti saat pria itu bangun, pasti Hinata tak akan menyerangnya dengan ucapan verbal yang ujungnya membawa petaka. Gaara sangat tampan jika sedang tertidur.

Ini sudah nyaris dua bulan Hinata tinggal bersama Gaara. Hinata sudah tak menghitung berapa banyak ia melakukan seks dengan Gaara. Nafsu pria itu selalu menggebu-gebu. Tak pernah padam walaupun seribu satu alasan Hinata layangkan.

Iris peraknya melirik pada jam, masih pukul 6.02 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi membangunkan Gaara untuk berangkat ke kantor. Kalau saja Hinata tak sadar siapa dirinya, mungkin ini rasanya seperti menjadi istri bagi Gaara. Melakukan hubungan intim, membangunkannya tiap pagi, membuat sarapan, menunggu pulang kerja, dan begitu seterusnya.

Perlahan Hinata bangkit, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Gaara bangun. Tubuhnya kali ini tak selinu sebelum-sebelumnya. Malam tadi Gaara tak seliar biasanya. Cenderung tanpa gairah. Apa pria itu mulai bosan padanya? Dan saat pemikiran itu terlintas, ada satu kenyataan yang membuat wanita Hyuuga itu merasa aneh pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hinata,"

Panggilan dari wanita yang Hinata kenali sebagai Matsuri membuatnya menoleh dari arah balkon. Ia sudah sering melihat Matsuri keluar masuk apartemen Gaara dengan leluasa. Dan Hinata tahu bahwa Matsuri adalah teman masa kecil Gaara. Satu-satunya orang asing yang bisa dekat dengan Gaara selain Kankuro dan Temari.

Bicara tentang Kankuro dan Temari, mereka berdua belum tahu bahwa selama ini Hinata tinggal bersama Gaara. Matsuri sempat diberi _wanti_ - _wanti_ oleh Gaara agar merahasiakan ini. Dan wanita itu menurut saja, pada dasarnya Matsuri memang tak terlalu sering melapor pada Kankuro. Jika Kankuro memaksanya saja ia akan menjawab. Selebihnya, Matsuri hanya diam.

"Matsuri- _san_ ," balas Hinata. Ia menghampiri Matsuri yang berdiri di ruang tengah. "Gaara belum pulang. Mungkin dua jam lag—"

"Aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu." Matsuri duduk di sofa yang ada. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang masih berdiri. Memberi kode untuk wanita itu ikut duduk bersamanya. "Ini tentang Gaara."

"T-tentang apa?" Hinata duduk di depan Matsuri. Merasa tak nyaman saat tatapan masa bodoh yang sering Matsuri keluarkan berganti dengan kilatan serius.

"Kau wanita terlama yang menjadi teman kencan Gaara. Biasanya Gaara tak akan bertahan lebih dari dua minggu. Tapi kau sudah melewati waktu bulanan,"

Kepala Hinata menunduk. "L-lalu?"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Gaara? Selama ini aku diam karena kupikir kau akan segera pergi. Tapi sepertinya kali ini kasus yang berbeda."

Hinata bingung. Hubungan? Tidak ada. Ia hanya wanita yang harus tetap bersama Gaara sampai Gaara sendiri yang mengusirnya. Tak lebih.

"T-tidak ada. Kami tak punya h-hubungan apapun."

Jawaban Hinata membuat satu alis Matsuri terangkat. Dari awal kedatangan Hinata memang sudah membuat rasa curiga Matsuri berkembang. Tak ada tanda-tanda Hinata itu tipe yang sering Gaara kencani. Hinata jelas sekali wanita gugup yang pemalu dan tak berpengalaman.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Suara Gaara yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Matsuri membuat keduanya kaget.

"Gaara," Matsuri bangkit dari duduknya. Di ikuti Hinata.

"Keluar." Aura dingin Gaara yang biasa Hinata lihat sekarang sangat terasa mencekam. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding dan menunduk takut.

Berbeda dengan Matsuri yang terkekeh ringan dan berjalan menghampiri Gaara, sekaligus menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku hanya penasaran sedikit, Gaara. Tak perlu sedingin itu." saat sudah ada di depan Gaara, Matsuri berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pipi Gaara singkat. Tak ada perlawanan berarti dari Gaara, tapi Hinata menegang di tempatnya. "Kalau kau sudah membuka hatimu aku bisa apa?"

Gaara menoleh pada Matsuri, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Hinata.

"Oke oke, aku pergi." Matsuri mengerti arti lirikan tajam Gaara. Sepertinya memang ia sudah harus mundur sekarang. "Aku akan pindah ke Kyoto. Sepertinya sekarang aku bisa tenang meninggalkanmu, Gaara."

Setelah itu Matsuri pergi, dan untuk terakhir kalinya tersenyum pada pria itu. Ia memang sudah melepas Gaara. Berhenti menikmati _friends and benefit_ yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

Sepeninggalan Matsuri, Gaara menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

"Apa saja yang dia katakan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Gaara menghembuskan nafanya kasar. Ia berbalik, berniat mengganti pakaiannya.

"Gaara," panggilan Hinata menghentikan langkah Gaara. Deheman ringan Gaara berikan tanpa berbalik. "B-boleh a-aku pulang?"

Hening. Gaara tak menjawab. Ia masih diam di tempat, membuat Hinata was-was dan takut. Kediaman Gaara sama saja artinya dengan pria itu marah. Tapi Hinata hanya minta pulang. Ini sudah dua bulan, dan baru dua kali Hinata pulang. Itupun tanpa menginap.

"Tidak." jawab Gaara akhirnya. Ia melangkah lagi.

"T-tapi aku—"

"Kubilang tidak!" bentakan telak dan membuat Hinata diam.

Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kamar. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kaget karena suara keras Gaara. Ini memang bukan bentakan pertama dari Gaara. Tapi semenjak mereka tinggal bersama, Gaara tak pernah berteriak padanya.

Hinata kembali duduk di sofa. Membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menggigil takut saat mengingat bentakan Gaara. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Gaara cepat melepaskannya. Hinata tidak bisa terus-menerus menjadi wanita Gaara. Tidak tanpa hubungan yang tidak jelas.

Obrolan singkat dengan Matsuri menyadarkannya tentang status yang sekarang melekat padanya. Hinata tak lebih dari sebuah jaminan. Ia hanya pengganti uang jutaan yen. Dan harus siap di buang kapanpun oleh Gaara.

.

.

.

"Ibu masih merajuk, tuh."

Sebagai anak sulung dari dua bersaudara, Itachi cukup kenyang dengan kelakuan kanak-kanak sang ibu. Seharusnya Sasuke yang setidaknya bermanja atau meminta sesuatu padanya. Bukan sang ibu yang telah melewati angka limapuluh pada umurnya.

"Aku bingung." Balas Itachi tanpa minat.

Sasuke melirik _aniki_ -nya itu geli. Jarang sekali seorang pengusaha sukses dan tampan –tapi tetap lebih tampan dirinya- seperti Itachi mau berkunjung ke apartemen dinas milik Sasuke. Apartemen tak seberapa yang ia tinggali karena bertugas di rumah sakit.

"Turuti saja. Bawa Hinata dan selesai."

Ide itu mungkin mudah keluar dari otak jenius Sasuke. Tapi bagi si cerdas Itachi, mewujudkannya yang sulit.

"Sudah kubilangkan, Hinata sudah tak bekerja lagi."

"Sudah kubilang juga'kan, hubungi saja dia." Balas Sasuke. Ia kembali sibuk dengan beberapa laporan kesehatan pasiennya.

"Tapi Sasuke," Itachi menimbang-nimbang. "Apa dia mau?"

Mengingat masa lalu, Sasuke tahu Hinata anak yang baik. Selalu menurut saat temannya menyuruh sesuatu. Bahkan dulu Sakura, mantan pacarnya yang sekelas Hinata sempat meminta tukar piket dengannya. Alasannya karena ingin berkencan, dan Hinata dengan senyum tulus mengiyakan.

Jadi, mungkin saja ia belum berubahkan?

"Hinata itu orangnya baik. Coba saja dulu."

Saat mengajaknya ke pesta dulu, Hinata memang menurut pada Itachi walaupun ada sanggahan sedikit. Tapi sekarangkan ia bukan bossnya lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke, dia'kan buk—"

"Halo, Hinata?" Itachi segera menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di bangku meja belajarnya. Tubuhnya yang tadi tiduran segera bangkit dan menghampiri Sasuke. Adiknya itu memang konyol untuk hal-hal tertentu. "Aku Sasuke. Masih ingat?"

"…"

Lirikan Sasuke melihat Itachi yang melotot horor padanya.

"Aku memakai nomor Itachi."

"…"

"Kau tak tahu, ya? Itachi itu kakakku."

"…"

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ada perlu, tapi Itachi sendiri. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel Itachi pada pemiliknya. Dengan terpaksa Itachi menerimanya. Malu juga jika ketahuan ia takut untuk menelpon Hinata.

"H-halo, Hyuuga?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. Terkekeh geli dan menghiraukan obrolan selanjutnya antara Itachi dan Hinata. Itachi itu memang cerdas. Tapi sedikit kaku dengan wanita. Makanya ia melajang sampai sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri… ia juga jomblo.

.

.

.

Hinata mengakhiri panggilan pada ponselnya. Cukup kaget juga saat Itachi, mantan bossnya itu ternyata kakak dari Sasuke, kakak kelasnya dulu. Dunia itu sempit.

Terlebih ia kaget saat menerima tawaran makan siang besok oleh Itachi. Katanya ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan. Seingat Hinata ia tak meninggalkan apapun saat keluar dari perusahaan Uchiha dulu. Ia keluar dengan baik-baik tanpa korupsi sedikitpun.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menyadarkan lamunan Hinata. Gaara keluar dengan jubah mandi berwarna merahnya. Pria itu sudah sedikit melunak saat tadi sore membentaknya. Setidaknya Gaara tak sedingin tadi.

Yang membuat Hinata bingung sekarang bagaimana meminta izin pada Gaara. Tadi saja saat ingin pulang ia dilarang. Apalagi meminta izin makan siang dengan orang lain. Selama ini Gaara melarang keras Hinata pergi ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Saat Hinata menanyakan alasannya, Gaara tak menjawab. Malah langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun di ranjang.

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hinata. Pria itu sudah melepas jubah handuknya dan hanya memakai celana panjang tidurnya. Gaara memang selalu bertelanjang dada saat tidur. Perlahan tangan Gaara membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher Hinata. Selalu seperti itu. Gaara selalu suka mencium aroma tubuh Hinata.

Dan Hinata tak akan mau berbicara apapun yang bisa menyulut emosi Gaara. Biarkan saja besok ia mencari waktu agar Gaara tak tahu ia pergi. Setidaknya makan siang, Gaara ada di kantor. Dan Hinata harus pintar-pintar mencari waktu.

.

.

.

"Aku penasaran pada wanita kali ini."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kankuro yang terus-menerus merecoki kehidupan Gaara perihal wanita. Dan kali ini pria pecinta boneka itu datang ke kantor Gaara hanya untuk menanyai hal-hal yang sering kali Gaara dengar. Wanita.

"Matsuri pamit padaku kemarin. Ada satu rahasia besar yang tidak dia beritahu padaku." Kankuro memainkan kelima jarinya pada meja kerja Gaara. Mengetuknya beraturan, kebiasaan saat sedang berbicara serius. "Siapa kali ini?"

Akhirnya Gaara melirik Kankuro. Menaruh map berisi perjanjian bisnis milyaran yang baru selesai ia teliti. Kakaknya itu akan terus berbicara jika bukan Gaara sendiri yang menuntaskannya. Setelah dipikir lagi, Gaara merasa tak ada yang salah jika ia memberitahu perihal Hinata.

"Hinata." ujar Gaara kalem. "Adik dari pemilik pemandian itu."

Mata Kankuro melebar, "Yang adik kelasmu itu?"

Gaara mengangguk. Ia membereskan meja kerjanya sekilas dan bangkit dari kursi panasnya. Berjalan menjauhi Kankuro yang masih sedikit _shock_. Jelas saja Kankuro kaget. Tipe wanita Gaara itu yang sering memakai baju kekurangan bahan. Kadang tingginya melebihi Kankuro, yang artinya semampai dan mempunyai _body_ seperti _coke_ - _bottle_.

Tapi kali ini Hinata? Wanita dari keluarga Hyuuga yang Kankuro tahu sebagai keluarga yang masih sedikit kolot. Kankuro sering berbisnis dengan Neji. Kalau Kankuro punya toko boneka, Neji punya pemandian air panas. Mereka sering bertukar kupon, Kankuro akan memberi bonus para pelanggannya _voucher_ pemandian Neji. Dan Neji sendiri akan memberi _voucher_ diskon membeli boneka pada pelanggannya jika berkunjung ke tempatnya. Timbal balik, seperti itulah.

"Hey Gaara—" Kankuro mengekor Gaara yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari ruangannya. Ini masih jam sebelas siang, belum waktunya untuk makan siang. Tapi adiknya yang memang sering seenaknya itu sudah memakai jasnya rapi dan keluar kantor. "Kau serius? Hinata yang itu?"

Gaara tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan lurus menuju lift yang ada di pojok lorong. Kankuro sendiri tak lagi mengikuti Gaara. Ia harus segera melapor pada direktur utama perusahaan keluarganya. Bukan, bukan masalah Gaara yang keluar pada jam kantor. Mungkin adiknya itu sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanya.

Kankuro harus segera melapor ketidaknormalan Gaara. Ini masalah serius saat Gaara berhenti dari kebiasaan mengganti-ganti pacar. Bisa-bisa ada hal-hal aneh. Dan Kankuro tidak mau itu terjadi. Jadi sekarang ia harus segera melapor pada Temari, satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbicara lebih jauh dengan Gaara.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Hinata sedikit takut saat keluar dari apartemen Gaara tanpa izin pria itu. Tapi setidaknya Hinata tak melarikan diri. Ia hanya keluar sebentar. Lagipula tak ada perjanjian Gaara berhak mengatur kehidupan Hinata. Dengan jadi penurut yang selalu ada untuk Gaara itu sudah cukup. Tak ada perjanjian lebih lanjut lagi. Dan Hinata yakin jika saat ini ia tak salah.

Menunggu dengan gelisah, Hinata melirik pada pintu _caffe_ yang berdenting ringan karena loncengnya tersenggol saat pintu dibuka. Jantungnya makin berpacu saat melihat siluet mantan boss-nya itu. Itachi tetap pada porsi tubuh kekarnya. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat longgar. Dan garis senyumnya masih kentara. Tetap tampan.

"Lama menunggu?" ujar Itachi saat sudah sampai di hadapan Hinata. Mendapat gelengan dari wanita itu, Itachi tersenyum singkat dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Tepat di depan Hinata. "Lama tak bertemu."

"Ya, Uchiha- _sama_. Lama tak bertemu." Balas Hinata lembut.

"Jangan panggil begitu, aku bukan boss-mu lagi. Itachi saja,"

Sedikit kikuk, Hinata mencoba tersenyum. "I-Itachi- _san_?"

"Ya, begitu lebih baik." Itachi tersenyum, meyipitkan matanya sedikit. Sedikit gemas saat melihat wajah merona Hinata. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Itachi- _san_ sendiri?"

"Baik juga."

Satu pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Hinata sendiri sudah memesan satu cangkir teh melati yang masih penuh dan berasap. Menandakan dirinya memang belum terlalu lama menunggu. Itachi sendiri memesan satu cangkir kopi hitam.

"Jadi," setelah pelayan pergi, Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan. "Ada hal apa yang Itachi- _san_ ingin bicarakan? Apa aku membuat kesalahan saat keluar dari perusahaan?"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah pekerjaan." Sedikit ragu, Itachi melirik kesana-kemari untuk melempar kegugupannya. Ini bukan kebiasan Itachi. Gugup di depan orang. Bahkan hanya ada satu wanita yang memperhatikannya. "Ini masalah pesta lalu."

Hinata sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya yang tertutupi poni. Pesta? Ah— pesta dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya berbicara lagi dengan Gaara. Hinata ingat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ibuku melihat foto kita berdua di majalah. Padahal itu sudah lama sekali." Itachi sedikit terkekeh, mengingat kejadian yang memang sudah bulanan lalu. Tapi tetap saja, Mikoto serius dengan ucapannya. Walaupun mereka tetap bertemu, tak ada percakapan berarti. Mikoto tetap merajuk dan tidak mau berbicara dengan Itachi. "Beliau ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Sampai-sampai melakukan perang dingin denganku."

Kali ini Hinata bertambah bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Pertanda belum mengerti ucapan Itachi sepenuhnya. Saat pelayan datang kembali dan membawa pesanan Itachi, saat itu juga ponsel Hinata yang ada di meja bergetar.

 _Gaara calling…._

Tubuh Hinata langsung menegang. Dan Itachi sadar itu.

"Angkat saja dulu."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia bangkit dan membawa serta ponselnya ke arah toilet.

.

.

.

"Berhasil?"

Anggukan Itachi membuat sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Hinata memang tidak berubah. Selalu saja kalah dengan permintaan seseorang. Sedikit gemas juga, seperti tak punya pendirian. Tapi Sasuke tahu Hinata itu baik.

"Awalnya ia sedikit ragu. Tapi setelah aku menceritakan tentang ibu, entah kenapa ia langsung mengiyakan." Itachi meneguk lagi air mineral yang ia ambil dari lemari pendingin Sasuke.

Dokter muda itu ingat Sakura pernah bercerita bahwa Hinata sudah kehilangan ibunya semenjak kecil. Mungkin saja kebaikan wanita itu memang sangat lapang. Dan tida tega saat Itachi menceritakan Mikoto yang selalu ingin punya anak perempuan. Melihat Hinata yang saat itu menjadi wanita pertama yang terlihat dekat dengan Itachi. Lalu memaksa sulung Uchiha itu membawa Hinata kehadapannya.

"Kalau wanita seperti Hinata, dia sudah lulus sensor dariku."

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Ya, kau doakan saja _nii_ - _san_ mu ini."

.

.

.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

Sudah tahu'kan Gaara itu enggan menunggu? Dan sekarang, pria itu kesal.

Kedatangannya lebih awal memang berniat membawa Hinata pulang pada keluarganya. Entah dapat _wangsit_ darimana, tapi Gaara sedang dalam _mood_ untuk membuat wanita itu setidaknya tak uring-uringan.

Beberapa hari ini Hinata terlihat sedikit berbeda. Lagi, entah sejak kapan Gaara memperhatikannya. Apa ini semacam karma? Dulu Gaara membenci wanita itu sampai ubun-ubun. Merasa murka karena dikatai dengan kata-kata yang membuat harga diri Gaara terhina. Tapi jika diingat lagi, Gaara duluan yang membuat wanita seperti Hinata merasa rendah. Hingga benar-benar membuat harga diri Hinata hilang.

Mengambil paksa keperawanannya, bahkan hingga sekarang Gaara masih terus tidur bersama Hinata.

Hinata.

Nama itu yang membuat Gaara seakan dipukul keras di bagian belakang kepalanya. Membuat pikiran dan kenangannya menari dan berputar meledek Gaara. Ia benci wanita. Benci. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya Gaara bergantung pada wanita mungil itu? Wanita dengan harum semerbak bunga lavender.

Tidak, Gaara masih enggan mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Lagipula ia juga belum mengerti. Pertama kali tidur dengan Hinata dan rasanya masih terkenang hingga bagian terdalam hatinya. Masuk lewat celah yang sangat sempit dari pintu hatinya yang tertutup. Gaara masih belum mengerti. Ini terlalu mendadak.

Seseorang yang cerdas seperti Gaara harus tahu darimana dulu semua berasal. Kemana alurnya dan dimana pemberhentian akhirnya. Bukan semena-mena ada dan tak jelas asal-usulnya. Sekali lagi, Gaara masih menyangkal.

Ia belum lama mengenal Hinata. Masih abu-abu antara kenal atau sekedar tahu.

Beberapa bulan ini wanita itu yang selalu membuat apartemen Gaara berisik. Dengan penyedot debu ataupun alat masak yang berdenting. Gaara tak pernah meminta Hinata mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahan. Ia hanya menuntut Hinata ada saat Gaara ingin tertidur. Atau saat hormon kelakiannya sedang melonjak.

Lama-kelamaan tuntutan Gaara bertambah. Bungsu Sabaku itu perlahan sadar jika ia mulai membatasai pergerakan Hinata. Melarang wanita itu pulang ke rumahnya atau sekedar keluar apartemennya. Sifat posesif yang Gaara tak pernah perlihatkan karena dasarnya ia tak pernah merasa perduli apapun.

Sesak.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara tak mengenal dirinya?

.

"Darimana?"

Kaget, tentu saja. Ini masih jam dua siang. Seharusnya Gaara belum pulang.

"I-itu…" jantung Hinata berdetak kencang saat otaknya berpikir alasan yang tepat. "M-makan siang dengan teman k-kerjaku dulu."

"Kemari." Suara Gaara terdengar lebih ketus dari sebelumnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata duduk di sebelah Gaara. Melirik kecil pada Gaara yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Cepat-cepat Hinata menoleh pada Gaara. Matanya membundar kaget saat tawaran yang tak pernah sekalipun Gaara berikan padanya terdengar. Ini terasa janggal.

"A-ada apa ini? K-kau, menyuruhku pulang?" sedikit ragu, tapi Hinata tetap melanjutkan. "Kau… membebaskanku?"

DEG—

Satu sentakan keras terasa di dada kiri Gaara. Kenapa rasanya bertambah sesak saat Hinata seakan ingin sekali segera pergi dari tempatnya?

Ini ambigu. Gaara benci sesuatu yang tak bisa dinalar oleh otaknya.

"Ku beri waktu tiga hari." Setelah itu Gaara segera bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang merasa aneh pada dirinya.

Hatinya terasa kebas sesaat lalu terasa ngilu. Entah untuk alasan Gaara mulai membebaskannya atau pria itu masih terus mengekangnya.

Hinata belum mengerti. Ia bingung untuk keadaan yang selalu mengalahkannya telak.

.

.

.

Hinata menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang sudah di bungkus rapi di tempat makan. Ia memberi label satu-satu tempat makan itu dengan nomor yang berurut. Lalu memasukannya ke kulkas besar milik Gaara. Ia mengambil beberapa label lagi dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

 _Makanan ini hanya perlu di taruh di microwave selama 5 menit. Ada 6 tempat makanan untuk sarapanmu dan makan malam._

Setelah itu Hinata menempelkannya agak tinggi di pintu kulkas pertama. Agar Gaara bisa membacanya.

Pagi ini ia akan pulang ke kediaman Hyugaa. Kemarin malam Hinata sudah mengabarkan ke Hanabi, dan di sambut gembira oleh yang lain. Jarang-jarang Gaara membebaskannya seperti ini. Selesai membersihkan dapur, Hinata kembali ke kamar untuk membawa tasnya. Tak perlu membawa baju karena bajunya masih cukup banyak di rumah.

Saat ada di kamar, Hinata bisa melihat Gaara yang masih bergelung nyenyak di tempat tidur. Tak tega membangunkan pria itu karena ini masih cukup pagi. Lagipula Gaara selalu berangkat kantor agak siang.

Hinata melangkah keluar saat tasnya sudah bertengger manis di lengan kirinya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar lenguhan yang agak keras dari Gaara. Tubuh wanita itu berbalik, mendapati Gaara yang sudah membuka matanya.

"G-Gaara, aku pul—"

"Kemari." Suara serak Gaara terdengar. Dan Hinata tak akan berbuat aneh-aneh yang akan memancing emosi pria itu.

Satu tangan Gaara terulur, memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar duduk di sebelahnya. Saat tubuh Hinata sudah terduduk, Gaara yang masih pada posisi tidurannya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata. Menaruh kepalanya di paha wanita itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau pulang sekarang?"

Sadar atau tidak, perbuatan Gaara kali ini membuat Hinata sedikit merona. Gaara tak pernah semanja ini padanya. Pria itu hanya menyentuh Hinata pada saat-saat tertentu. Tapi kali ini sentuhan itu berbeda.

"Y-ya. Aku sudah janji pada adikku,"

Gaara menggesekan wajahnya di perut datar Hinata.

"Sebentar."

Hinata menurut. Ia membiarkan Gaara tetap memeluk pinggangnya dan menjadikan pahanya bantalan. Memberi waktu yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Perlahan tangan Gaara mengusap pelan pinggangnya. Salah satu titik _sensitive_ Hinata dan membuat wanita itu sedikit salah tingkah.

Jelas Gaara tahu itu tempat _sensitive_ wanita yang sekarang ia peluk. Beberapa kali berhubungan Gaara hafal bagian-bagian mana saja yang membuat desahan Hinata mengeras. Salah satunya pinggang.

Kali ini Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangannya beralih pada dua pipi gembil Hinata. Menangkupnya dan membawa wajah Hinata mendekat padanya. Memberi ciuman manis pada pagi hari. Hinata hanya bisa menurut dan menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan Gaara menaruh tasnya sembarangan dan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan pria itu.

Hari ini Hinata memakai rok ¾ berwarna putih. Dengan blouse ungu muda. Mantelnya masih tertinggal di ruang tamu. Kaki-kaki mungilnya belum memakai alas apapun. Satu tangan Gaara masih menangkup pipi Hinata, sedangkan satunya lagi menyibak rok putih wanita itu.

Gaara yang memang selalu bertelanjang dada saat tidur membuat pegangan Hinata terbatas. Ia hanya bisa mencengkram erat bahu berotot Gaara saat satu tangan bebas Gaara mulai menjalar di bokongnya. Mengusapnya lembut, memancing gairah Hinata. Ciuman Gaara terhenti, berganti jilatan sepanjang leher Hinata.

"Hm—"

Hinata mendesah tanpa sadar tepat di telinga Gaara. Membuat bungsu Sabaku itu mendapat gejolak nafsunya. Bagi pria, pagi hari menjadi hal rutin untuk miliknya bangun. Dan sayangnya, gesekan pelan kemaluan Hinata pada junior Gaara menambah tegangan itu.

"G-Gaarah… ak-aku har— akh!"

Tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata, Gaara mengigit pelan ceruk leher wanita yang sekarang ada di pangkuannya itu. Detik ini juga Gaara benar-benar menginginkan Hinata dan tak bisa ada alasan apapun yang menghalanginya. Tidak saat Gaara sendiri sudah sangat terbakar gairah.

Semua kancing Hinata sudah terbuka, entah kapan tangan Gaara melakukannya. Gaara sengaja memundurkan sedikit tubuh Hinata untuk memudahkannya menyerang dada wanita itu. Membuat jeritan Hinata bertambah.

"Ahn!" satu jari Gaara masuk lewat celah celana dalam Hinata.

Tidak, Gaara sudah tak tahan. Salahkan saja Hinata yang wanginya semerbak. Wanita itu memakai parfum yang menjadi _favorite_ Gaara belakangan ini. Dengan tak sabaran Gaara membuka celana dalam Hinata. Membiarkan roknya begitu saja. Lalu menurunkan celananya sendiri sebatas dengkul, dan dengan gerakan pelan membukanya hingga terlepas sendiri saat kaki-kaki Gaara bergerak di bawah sana.

Milik Gaara sudah benar-benar tegak. Hinata sendiri sudah basah. Ia memang cepat sekali basah.

"Arg—"

"Hmnnn!"

Dengan posisi ini Hinata bisa merasakan milik Gaara yang masuk lebih dalam. Tanpa sadar Hinata memeluk Gaara erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak pria itu. Gaara sendiri membiarkan miliknya berdiam dulu, merasakan milik Hinata yang meremasnya kuat. _Women on top_ memang kadang membawa dampak yang besar.

Tangan Gaara turun, mencengkram dua bokong Hinata dan memberi isyarat agar ia mulai bergerak. Awalnya pelan. Karena Hinata sendiri tidak terbiasa walaupun sudah sering melakukannya dengan Gaara. Dengan bantuan Gaara di kedua bokongnya, gerakan Hinata makin lama makin cepat.

Semakin cepat dan cepat, begitupun pelukannya pada Gaara yang makin menguat. Hinata pusing, rasanya sangat geli dan nikmat.

Bohong jika Hinata tak menikamti ini. Tubuhnya tetap normal dan merespon jika di sentuh pria. Mau atau tidak. Hinata tetap bisa merasakan apa itu yang sering orang sebut surga dunia.

Tapi ada di sudut hatinya berteriak bahwa ini salah. Ia dan Gaara tak ada hubungan apapun.

Hanya satu atau dua hal yang membuat tubuh mereka menyatu seperti ini. Dan kenyataan itu sangat jelas bukan di dasari dengan rasa yang orang sering sebut juga…. cinta?

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Teriakan heboh Hanabi membuat si kembar berlari terburu-buru menuju pintu depan. Mereka sudah sangat merindukan salah satu bibi kesayangannya itu.

"Hinata- _bachan_!" teriak mereka kompak. Menerjang kaki Hinata dengan Hikaru di kanan dan Haruka di kiri.

" _Ba_ - _chan_ merindukan Haruka dan Hikaru!" Hinata berjongkok, meraih dua ponakan lucunya pada pelukan ringan. "Dimana orang tua kalian?"

"Ayah dan ibu sedang bekerja. Kami di rumah bersama kakek dan Hanabi- _bachan_." Haruka menjawab.

Hinata mengangguk ringan dan kembali berdiri. Memeluk Hanabi yang menerjangnya lebih dulu.

"Aku kangen _nee_ - _chan_!"

Wanita Hyugaa itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ia merindukan keluarganya, sangat. Mereka berempat berjalan ke dalam rumah menuju pekarangan belakang.

"Tou- _san_." Panggilan lembut dari suara yang sangat hiashi hafal membuat niatan untuk meminum tehnya hilang. Pria paruh baya itu memilih menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Hinata," lirihnya pelan. Ia merindukan putrinya itu.

Hinata langsung saja menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada dekapan hangat sang ayah. "Aku merindukan tou-san."

Hiashi mengangguk. "Selamat datang."

.

.

.

Dua hari.

Apa ini terlalu cepat?

Tidak bagi Gaara.

Pria itu tidak bisa tidur nyenyak belakangan ini. Hinata tak ada di sampingnya dan itu berefek besar. Gaara lebih sering melamun di malam hari. Memikirkan ini dan itu hingga lelah sendiri dan tertidur. Itupun tak lama. Hanya sekedar dua hingga tiga jam. Tak ada mimpi sekilaspun. Semua hitam.

Dan Gaara sadar apa yang menyebabkan ini semua. Kali ini dia tak menyangkal. Karena otaknya pun mendukung pernyataan hatinya. Gaara membutuhkan Hinata.

Butuh?

Cih, Gaara mendecih jijik dalam hati.

Sejak kapan dirinya yang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri perduli dengan yang namanya wanita? Sejak kecanduan akan aroma Hinata begitu? Dan sepertinya, memang begitu.

Gaara sudah mengubah wangi ruangan kamarnya mirip dengan Hinata, bunga lavender. Tapi tetap saja berbeda. Malah wangi itu membuat Gaara mual hingga ia membuang bungkus wewangian itu yang masih penuh.

Dua hari ini Gaara benar-benar menginginkan Hinata. Tidak, ia akan bertambah mual jika menyebut ini rindu. Gaara itu mempunyai sifat yang tinggi hati. Ia enggan mengakui kalau satu celah dalam hatinya terdengar menjeritkan nama Hinata.

Tapi satu sentakan menyentil pikiran Gaara saat menemukan butiran pil yang tersimpan rapi di lemari yang sering Hinata gunakan untuk menyimpan pakaiannya. Jangan tanya kenapa Gaara bisa sampai di lemari itu. Dirinya juga bingung.

Butiran pil itu terselip di tumpukan baju Hinata. Pil yang sangat Gaara kenal.

Pil KB.

Entah kenapa permainan aman yang dilancarkan Hinata membuat Gaara sedikit kesal. Ada perasaan tak nyaman saat tahu Hinata sebegitu hati-hatinya. Seakan tak mau terikat barang sedikitpun dengannya.

Gaara membawa dirinya di depan kloset kamar mandi. Membuka tutup pil itu dan menumpahkan semua isinya ke dalam kloset. Sekali lagi jangan tanya kenapa Gaara melakukannya. Tak ada yang bisa jawab selain dirinya dan juga… hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana? Orang dari perusahaan Ame sedikit lagi sampai."

Tidak biasanya Gaara telat dalam urusan sepenting ini. Dan Temari mulai was-was saat adiknya itu tidak sampai juga. Padahal _meeting_ di restaurant bintang lima itu sepuluh menit lagi akan dimulai.

"Sudah di _lobby_."

"Hm, kau langsung saja ke arah barat. Aku sudah di sini."

Sambungan terputus. Temari mendesah lega saat Gaara sudah sampai. Hari ini ada pertemuan yang lumayan penting dengan rekan bisnis kota sebelah. Kalau sampai ada yang terlewatkan, Temari yang memang _perfectsionis_ itu tidak akan tenang.

Mata hijaunya melirik kesana-kemari. Mencari Gaara yang katanya sudah sampai _lobby_ tadi. Tapi objeknya berubah saat di ujung sana ada wanita yang belakangan ini menjadi pikiran di otak Temari.

Hinata.

Restaurant mewah itu memang terbuka. Tapi dari meja satu dengan yang satunya agak berjauhan. Privasi. Namun dari jarak yang lumayan jauh itu Temari tentu bisa mengenali Hinata. Senyum hangat wanita itu khas, malu-malu namun tulus.

Di sampingnya ada pria berambut panjang dengan kuncir longgar. Seingat Temari, wajah itu sering sekali muncul di majalah bisnis yang sering ada di loker koran kantornya. Temari ingat, itu— Itachi Uchiha.

Ada juga sosok wanita paruh baya yang membelakangi Temari. Kurang jelas dan Temari tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dalam hati Temari berdoa agar Gaara tak cepat sampai dan melihat keakraban tiga orang itu. Apalagi sekarang Hinata seakan bertemu calon mertua dan Itachi adalah pacarnya.

Temari ingat perkataan Kankuro tempo hari.

 _"Gaara sepertinya serius dengan Hinata."_

Dan arti kata 'serius' itu sangat berbahaya. Saat Gaara sudah menetapkan perhatiannya pada satu objek, Temari tahu arti semua itu.

Mulut Temari menganga dan matanya nyaris keluar saat adegan 'kikuk' namun 'mesra' yang dilakukan Hinata dan Itachi terlihat olehnya. Satu tangan Itachi tersampir ringan di bahu Hinata. Wajah mereka dekat. Dan wanita paruh baya tadi mengambil _smartphone_ -nya dan memotret adegan itu.

Sayangnya bukan hanya Temari yang melihat adegan mirip drama itu.

Tapi di sana ada Gaara. Berdiri kaku dan menatap tajam pada arah Itachi, terutama Hinata.

.

.

.

Beruntung sekali kali ini orang-orang dari perusahaan Ame terjebak macet. Hingga waktu janjian mereka melonggar hingga tiga puluh menit. Dan itu Temari gunakan untuk memanggil asisten pribadinya, menggantikan posisi Gaara.

Gaara tidak bisa bekerja karena sekarang pria itu sedang dalam _mode_ marahnya. Temari bersyukur adiknya bungsunya itu tidak berbuat yang macam-macam. Walaupun sedikit bingung juga saat Gaara langsung pergi tanpa bertindak apapun.

 _Aku tidak bisa menghadiri rapat._

Begitu pesan singkat dari Gaara yang Temari terima. Semua aduan Kankuro tentang Gaara dan Hinata mulai Temari cermati satu-satu. Dan sekarang perasaannya yang sempat ragu bahwa Gaara mulai serius dengan wanita berubah menjadi sangat yakin. Gaara tak pernah memasang wajah seperti pria cemburu begitu.

"Kankuro," Temari berbicara agak panik. Sesekali tangannya mencengkram ponsel yang tersampir di telinga kirinya. "Kau harus awasi Gaara sekarang."

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Turuti saja. Aku harus rapat dan tidak bisa cerita banyak. Tapi ini masalah… Hinata."

.

.

.

TBC…

Author khilaffffffffff! Wkwkwk. Selalu, saya meminta maaf pada readers tersayang #tsaaah dengan keterlambatan posting. Apa masih ada yang baca? Atau masih ada yang nalar? Maaf ya makin kesini makin basi…. T.T

Author tuh kurang tenang gitu kalo satu cerita gak selesai, itu kenapa author lebih sering buat oneshoot. Jadi, saya janji kok bakal tuntasin nih ff, tapi waktunya yang saya tak bisa janjikan dalam waktu dekat atau lambat T.T

Untuk reader, thanks for taking care my ff J))

And sorry for lating post!

Salam cium, llychu!


	9. Chapter 9

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih, Hinata."

"Sama-sama, Itachi- _san_. Ibumu orang yang baik." Hinata tersenyum, di ikuti Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari makan siang dadakan yang di atur Mikoto. Beruntung sekali Hinata mau saat di ajak olehnya. Kalau tidak, Itachi tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ibunya sudah merajuk seperti anak kecil umur lima tahun. Bahkan dirinya mendapat peringatan pertama dari boss besar Uchiha, Fugaku, karena membuat ibu sendiri seperti itu.

Padahal menurut Itachi seharusnya ia yang dibela. Karena ibunya itu selalu bisa mengalahkan Itachi telak.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali mau makan bersama lagi?" tawar Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kalau Itachi- _san_ dan nyonya Mikoto tak keberatan mengajakku."

Setelah itu hening. Mereka hanya diam disisa perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata. Hingga ponsel yang ada di tas kecil itu berdering. Itu milik Hinata. Ada pesan singkat masuk di sana.

 _Malam nanti ku jemput._

Itu dari Gaara.

Hinata tak membalas dan lebih memilih menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jalanan. Perasaanya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak. Ini baru dua hari, dan Gaara bilang sebelumnya bahwa ia memberikan waktu tiga hari. Jelas sekali ini ada yang salah.

Jari-jemari Hinata menggenggam erat tali tasnya. Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini? Sampai tubuhnya sudah tak diperlukan Gaara? Sampai pria itu bosan? Tapi… sampai kapan?

Hari ke hari Hinata makin tak nyaman dengan status ini. Ia tahanan. Tak lebih.

Ia ingin sekali mengakhiri ini dan menjalani kembali hidup normalnya. Dirinya akan berjanji tidak akan menampakan barang ujung hidungnya di hadapan Gaara. Menjaga jarak seaman mungkin hingga eksistensi seorang Hyuuga Hinata hilang dari pandangan pria Sabaku itu.

Dan berdoa agar semua kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

"Cepat sekali, _nee_ - _chan_. Kenapa tidak besok saja?"

Hanabi mengantar Hinata sampai stasiun kereta terdekat rumah mereka. Sedikit memberengut saat Hinata akan kembali ke tempatnya. Ia masih rindu dengan kakaknya itu. Hanya Hinata yang bisa dijadikan tempat curhat bagi Hanabi. Tidak mungkin curhat ke Neji, ia lelaki. Tenten juga tak bisa selalu mendengarkannya, kakak iparnya itu mempunyai si kembar yang masih kecil dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih.

"Maaf, ya. Tapi aku harus bekerja besok." Hinata memeluk adiknya itu, " _Nee_ - _chan_ akan sering-sering berkunjung."

"Ya," jawab Hanabi seadanya. Masih terdengar kekecewaan dinadanya. Tapi ia tetap menyemangati Hinata dan memberinya sedikit petuah agar tak sakit di musim gugur ini. Hinata mempunyai fisik yang cukup lemah. Tak seperti dirinya, walaupun sama-sama perempuan, tapi Hanabi cenderung lebih kuat. Ia dan Neji memang sangat mirip dengan Hiashi. Sedangkan Hinata, ia mirip mendiang ibu mereka.

Setelah pelukan yang cukup lama, mereka berdua melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"Kau pulanglah duluan, _nee_ - _chan_ akan menunggu kereta sendiri. Di sini dingin, sudah malam juga."

Hanabi mengangguk, "Baiklah. _Nee_ - _chan_ hati-hati! _Jaa_!"

Satu tangan Hinata melambai pada Hanabi yang mulai berjalan pulang. Mata bulannya terus mengamati Hanabi hingga tubuh adiknya itu pergi menjauh dan menghilang di kerumunan orang banyak.

Setelah memastikan Hanabi sudah tak terlihat, Hinata membawa kakinya menjauhi stasiun. Tentu saja ia tidak akan memakai jasa transportasi panjang itu.

Gaara sudah menunggunya di parkiran dekat stasiun. Dan Hinata bisa melihat Gaara yang bersender di mobil putihnya. Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara,"

"Masuk."

Nada Gaara terdengar datar seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa hati Hinata terus-terusan merasa tak tenang?

.

.

.

Mereka tak pulang ke apartemen Gaara. Pria itu memutar stirnya ke tempat lain. Kali ini pantai. Dan Hinata tak punya petunjuk sama sekali kenapa Gaara membawanya ke sana. Lagipula ini memasuki musim gugur, sudah awal September. Musim panas sudah lewat dan angin malam ini cukup menusuk.

Mobil Gaara terparkir di aspal pembatas antara pasir dan jalan. Ban karet itu akan sulit di kendalikan jika ada di pasir pantai.

Hinata bisa melihat Gaara mencengkram stir mobilnya kuat-kuat, seperti menahan emosi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi?"

Deg—

Wajah Hinata memerah dan matanya membundar mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Wanita Hyuuga itu benar-benar bingung sekarang. Darimana Gaara bisa tahu jika dirinya dan Itachi saling mengenal? Seingatnya ia tak pernah menceritakan Itachi pada Gaara.

"I-itu…" wajahnya menunduk. Jari-jarinya bertaut, tanda ia gugup. "K-kami hanya b-berteman."

Berteman? Gaara ingin sekali menceburkan wanita di sampingnya itu ke laut. Ia bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi dengan alasan murahan seperti itu. Jelas sekali Gaara tahu siapa itu Itachi Uchiha. Menjadi pebisnis handal yang kaya dan tampan, apa daya wanita seperti Hinata menjadi temannya? Hinata tak memiliki barang satu alasan kuat hingga menyebut Itachi sebagai temannya.

Kalau mantan boss Gaara sudah tahu. Bukankah dulu Hinata bekerja di Uchiha Corp?

Tapi teman? Yang benar saja.

"Kau tidur dengannya juga?"

"A-apa?" Hinata segera menoleh dan tak terima. Pria itu senang sekali menghempaskan harga dirinya dengan kejam. Dan kali ini perkataan Gaara menyulut emosi Hinata.

Ini terjadi lagi. Akar mula masalah dirinya dan Gaara memang dari adu mulut yang panas.

"Tak perlu sok lugu," satu tangan Gaara menarik tengkuk Hinata, membawa wajah gembil itu mendekat padanya. Memandang lurus pada _amethyst_ yang sekarang bergetar bingung. "Itachi Uchiha itu pria kaya. Kau beruntung sekali bisa 'berteman' dengannya." Gaara menekankan kata berteman dengan sangat jelas, membuat Hinata mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"L-lepas!" dua tangan Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara, melepaskan pegangan tangan besar Gaara pada tengkuknya. "Kau senang sekali menghinaku!"

Kali ini sudut bibir Gaara terangkat. Ia memundurkan tempat duduk kemudi hingga penuh, membuat ruang yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Lalu menarik tangan Hinata, membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di atasnya.

"G-Gaara…" Hinata menolak, tapi tarikan Gaara menguat dan Hinata tak mau tangannya membiru karena cengkraman pria itu. Akhirnya Hinata menurut, membawa tubuhnya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena ada di dalam mobil. Ia duduk dipangkuan Gaara, persis seperti terakhir kali mereka bercinta. Dengan Hinata dan Gaara saling berhadapan.

Wangi yang selama ini menjadi candu Gaara kembali tercium hidung mancungnya. Gaara membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher wanita itu. Membaui dalam-dalam hingga menyerbu paru-parunya.

Dan Hinata sendiri menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Sekarang ia bersender pada kursi belakang mobil Gaara. Tubuhnya lelah karena terus meladeni nafsu pria merah itu. Dirinya sudah limbung pada pekikan nikmat ketiganya. Tapi Gaara masih bertahan bahkan saat Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuhnya mungilnya yang hanya tertutupi jaket hitam Gaara terasa hancur. Lehernya perih karena bekas gigitan gigi-gigi Gaara. Pria itu benar-benar mengerikan tadi.

Mata _amethyst_ -nya menangkap siluet Gaara yang duduk di moncong depan mobilnya. Hanya memakai selembar kaus tipis berawarna hitam. Sedang merokok dan ada sekaleng bir di sisi kirinya.

Tangannya yang sedikit membiru meraih tas yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang depan. Ia harus meminum pil kb-nya sekarang juga. Hinata mengeluarkan sebotol kecil yang berisi butiran-butiran pil bulat berwarna kuning. Ia membuka tutupnya dan mengambil satu buah, menelannya cepat dan meminum air mineral yang selalu dia bawa di tasnya.

Ini semua Hinata lakukan karena banyak hal yang tak dia inginkan. Ia wanita dewasa yang mengerti semuanya. Ia tak mau hamil. Tidak jika anaknya kelak tak mendapat porsi kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

Hinata berani bersumpah kalau hanya Gaara yang menyentuhnya. Mengganti status gadisnya menjadi wanita. Tak ada yang lain. Karena Hinata memang menjaga kehormatannya. Tapi diambil paksa oleh pria sedingin Gaara.

Dengan perlahan Hinata memakai lagi pakainnya. Berhati-hati karena beberapa tempat di tubuhnya akan terasa sakit dan linu jika di gerakan terlalu banyak. Setelah memakai pakaiannya lengkap, ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Gaara. Membawa jaket pria itu.

"Pakai ini. Di sini dingin."

Gaara menoleh, melihat Hinata yang sedang menyodorkannya jaket. Gaara membuang putung rokoknya sembarang dan turun dari mobilnya. Tanpa mengambil alih jaket dari Hinata, Gaara membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wanita yang tingginya sebatas bahu lebarnya.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa membatu dan membiarkan tubuhnya dilingkupi tubuh besar Gaara.

"Masih sakit?" ujar Gaara pelan. Ia mengecup-ngecup ringan bekas gigitan di leher Hinata.

Gelengan pelan Hinata berikan pada Gaara.

"Masuklah. Kita pulang."

Gaara melepas pelukannya, mengambil jaket dari tangan Hinata dan menyampirkan jaket besar itu di bahu kecil wanita di depannya. Setelah itu berbalik, mengambil kaleng bir yang ada di moncong mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi.

Hinata masih diam dan mencerna semuanya.

Dua jam lalu pria itu kasar padanya.

Semenit lalu berubah, membuat Hinata bingung dari semua maksud permainan Gaara selama ini.

Dan apa tadi? Pulang? Pulang kemana?

Apartemen Gaara bukan rumah Hinata. Jadi, kenapa Gaara mengajaknya pulang?

.

.

.

"Maksudmu kemarin itu apa, sih? Gaara biasa saja."

Kankuro memutar bola matanya jengah. Sedang seriusnya membuat desain baru produk boneka yang akan ia luncurkan, Temari tiba-tiba menelponnya dengan suara serius. Jelas saja Kankuro yang sudah hafal tabiat Gaara segera meluncur ke apartemen adiknya itu. Dan hasilnya nihil. Sudah membawa tiga _bodyguard_ , tapi yang ia temukan Gaara yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" nada Temari terdengar bingung dan ragu. Ia juga sangat kenal siapa Gaara. Tapi untuk kali ini, semua terasa berbeda dan penuh dengan teka-teki.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Gaara bahkan tidur siang seperti Shikadai."

"Ini masalah, Kankuro." Ujar Temari tegas. Dari intonasi yang digunakan Temari, Kankuro bisa tahu jika kakaknya itu sudah dalam pengawasan satunya. Selama ini mereka berdua memang selalu bisa mengatasi hal-hal remeh tentang Gaara. Berperan sebagai orang tua, menggantikan ibu mereka yang sudah tiada dan ayah mereka yang sekarang menetap di Korea.

"Masalah?"

"Ya," mata hijau Temari memandang lurus ke Kankuro, "Masalah besar."

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Hinata melongok ke arah dapur Gaara. Posisi barang-barangnya masih sama seperti tiga hari lalu. Bahkan makanan yang sudah Hinata siapkan untuk sarapan dan makan malam Gaara masih tersisa empat buah, yang berarti hanya dua yang dimakan.

Mau tak mau Hinata membuang sisa makanan yang ada. Keadaanya memang sudah tak layak makan. Mungkin saja Gaara memang tidak bernafsu memakan makanan yang tela Hinata siapkan. Tapi setidaknya, ia sudah mencicipi dua.

Pergerakan Hinata terhenti saat suara bel yang terdengar tak sabaran bergema. Ini masih cukup pagi untuk tamu datang dan membuat keributan. Apalagi suara bel yang ditekan berulang-ulang akan menggangu.

Dengan sedikit berlari Hinata menuju pintu utama. Suara bel makin bising saat Hinata sudah ada di balik pintu dan siap membukanya. Dan saat pintu dibuka, dua bola mata Hinata nyaris saja keluar saat tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu tadi.

"N-Neji- _nii_ …" Hinata berucap lirih. Seluruh saraf di tubuhnya kaku saat melihat Neji berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut dan juga marah. Perlahan Hinata mundur, tapi terhenti saat tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Neji.

"Kau membohongi kami, Hinata." suara Neji menakutkan, hingga terasa ngilu sampai ke tulang. Urat mata Neji sudah terlihat, tanda sulung Hyuuga itu sudah benar-benar marah. "Pulang!"

Teriakan Neji membuat Hinata tersentak. Bahkan tubuhnya makin limbung saat satu tangan bebasnya digenggam oleh yang lain. Di belakangnya sudah ada Gaara, dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah keras dari Neji.

Neji sendiri memandang Gaara sengit. Tak terima jika adiknya itu di sentuh oleh lelaki brengsek macam Gaara. Neji sudah tahu semua akal bulus Gaara untuk menahan Hinata selama beberapa bulan ini. Semua aduan itu ia dengar dari Ko. Alasan rasa bersalah yang Ko tanggung karena membuat keluarganya menderita.

Lagipula tadi malam ia mendengar dari Hanabi jika Hinata bukan pergi naik kereta, melainkan di jemput oleh pria berambut merah.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, brengsek!" Neji menarik Hinata kuat, membuat pegangan Gaara yang memang belum terlalu siap terlepas. Tubuh mungil Hinata berpindah ke belakang punggung lebar Neji, membuat Hinata terbentengi. Neji maju selangkah, menatap lurus ke arah Gaara. "Jangan pernah ganggu kami lagi."

Setelah itu Neji langsung menarik Hinata pergi. Tak perduli barang-barang Hinata yang tertinggal, itu bisa ia urus nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana meminta semua penjelasan dari Hinata. Ko hanya menjelaskan singkat karena dirinya harus pergi ke Indonesia. Menghilangkan jejak dari Gaara.

" _N_ - _nii_ - _san_ … a-ak—"

"Jelaskan di rumah." Dan nada yang digunakan Neji menjadi percakapan final keduanya.

.

.

.

Gaara masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memandang lurus pada keramik putih apartemennya. Entah kenapa tangannya terasa kosong. Hangatnya tubuh Hinata hilang bersamaan dengan derap langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Seharusnya Gaara sudah siap untuk kemungkinan Hinata pergi. Ia tak mungkin terus menetap di sisi Gaara dengan keadaan yang begini. Bahkan untuk hal-hal tak terduga macam ini, seharusnya tak ada rasa lain yang tertinggal.

Tapi sialnya ada bentakan keras di hatinya. Seolah menjerit bahwa Gaara tak rela saat Hinata diseret menjauh dari sisinya. Gaara belum siap. Walaupun kenyataan mengatakan bahwa semua yang ia lakukan salah.

Darimananya yang bisa dibenarkan saat kau menahan seorang wanita hanya untuk pemuas nafsumu?

Tak ada. Dari awal ini semua salah.

Awalnya Gaara hanya ingin bermain-main. Tapi dirinya merasa lebih tertantang dengan umpan yang diberikan Hinata. Merasa menang padahal permainan belum usai. Dan semua berakhir dengan kekalahan dipihak Gaara.

Ia kalah untuk alasan yang benar-benar menjijikan untuk dirinya.

Kali ini Gaara tak menyangkal jika ia membutuhkan Hinata. Ia butuh wangi menenangkan dan hangat tubuh wanita itu.

Kali ini Gaara tak berbohong bahwa ia rindu. Ia merindukan Hinata dan rasanya lega saat semalaman penuh ia tidur dengan memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Dan kali ini…. Gaara kalah.

.

.

.

Hanabi membawa si kembar keluar dari rumah. Ini peringatan Tenten saat melihat wajah murka suaminya. Neji memang jarang sekali marah. Tapi jika marah, Neji sangat menyeramkan.

Di ruang tengah hanya ada Tenten yang berdiri di belakang Neji, lalu Neji yang berdiri menghadap Hinata yang gemetar di depannya. Sedangakn Hiashi sedang berkunjung ke penginapan dan pemandian keluarga Hyuuga. Waktu yang tepat untuk menyidang Hinata.

"Jelaskan padaku. Semua." Ujar Neji dengan suara yang tertahan. Ia berusaha penuh untuk memendung emosinya.

Hinata hanya diam. Ia menunduk dalam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap isakannya tak keluar, walaupun masih bisa terdengar sedikit. Tenten di belakangnya hanya diam. Ini urusan mendalam antara kakak dan adik yang tidak bisa ia lewati.

"Kau mendengarku, Hinata." kembali Neji memberi peringatan. Kali ini ada sedikit pergerakan dari Hinata.

"N- _n_ - _nii_ - _san_ … hiks— a-aku…" setelah itu yang tersisa hanya isakan Hinata yang makin mengeras.

Kedua tangan Neji memegang bahu Hinata, menggoyangkannya kecil untuk menarik semua perhatian adiknya itu. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Ko sudah bilang semua pad—"

Ucapan Neji terhenti saat mata peraknya melihat kejanggalan pada tubuh Hinata. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar, ia menyingkirkan rambut-rambut Hinata dan melihat dengan seksama leher yang banyak sekali bercak biru-kemerahan yang tertinggal. Dan untuk itu, emosi Neji kembali naik.

"A-apa ini?!" jari telunjuk Neji menyentuh setiap pola yang ada di leher Hinata. "Hinata?!"

Kali ini tak ada pilihan lain. Hinata hanya menangis dan tak menjawab satupun tuntutan pertanyaan dari Neji. Ia hanya terisak, membiarkan Neji sesekali berteriak padanya karena tak kunjung menjawab. Sampai remasan tangan Neji di pundaknya mengeras dan membuat Hinata meringis.

Tenten sadar jika kendali emosi Neji mulai di luar batas. Ia segera maju dan melepas sedikit paksa tangan Neji pada bahu Hinata. Memandang mata Neji dengan mata coklatnya yang sedikit memelas.

"Neji… biarkan Hinata istirahat dulu."

Awalnya Neji masih bertahan pada posisinya. Tapi melihat Hinata yang menangis membuat ulu hatinya linu. Ia melepas pegangannya, mendengus kasar dan segera keluar dari rumah. Ia butuh menjernihkan pikiran dimanapun asalkan tak di rumah.

"Hinata," panggil Tenten lembut. "Kita ke kamarmu, ya?"

Lagi, Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya menurut saat Tenten menuntunnya ke lantai dua.

.

.

.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji marah.

Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang melanggar janji pada mendiang ibu mereka. Saat itu Neji masih remaja dan ibunya berpesan untuk menjaga Hinata. Bukan hanya Hinata, melainkan Hanabi juga ikut dalam setiap pesan yang ibunya itu ucapkan.

Tapi hanya Hinata yang fisiknya paling lemah. Mempunyai sifat lembut dan sedikit penakut. Dirinya dan Hanabi itu berbeda. Hanabi lebih keras, lebih mirip pada sang ayah. Jika dilihat fisik, Neji dan Hanabi juga menjiplak Hiashi. Dan hanya Hinata yang sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka.

Hinata satu-satunya kenangan yang selalu membuat keluarga Hyuuga ingat pada Hikari, ibu mereka. Sifatnya yang penyayang, wajahnya yang bulat penuh dan rambut yang berwarna indigo.

Wajah ibu mereka bisa Neji lihat saat ini. Di depannya, Hinata tertidur dengan wajah yang gelisah. Setelah perdebatan sengit tadi pagi, Neji baru kembali sore ini. Dan mendapati Hinata tertidur. Tenten bilang, Hinata lelah karena terus menangis.

Neji duduk di ranjang Hinata, tepat di sebelahnya. Perlahan tangan besarnya membelai pipi Hinata. Mata Neji meredup saat melihat sisa-sisa air mata Hinata yang tertinggal di sana. Wajah adiknya itu terlihat lusuh. Bahkan saat tidurnya Hinata masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Hinata…" Neji memanggil Hinata dengan lembut. Memberi sedikit penekanan pada belaiannya agar Hinata terbangun. Dan berhasil, kedua kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka. Menampakan iris bulannya yang serupa.

" _Nii_ - _san_ …" lirih Hinata. Matanya mulai berair, tanda ia akan menangis lagi. "M-ma-maaf… a-aku…"

"Ssst." Potong Neji. Ia memandang dalam pada Hinata. Membantu tubuh mungil adiknya itu untuk duduk. "Kau seharusnya bilang padaku dari awal."

Hinata mengangguk. Air mata mulai merembes di pipinya.

"Kau punya aku, Hanabi, ayah, Tenten…"

Lagi, anggukan Hinata kali ini menguat. Benar, ia punya keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi itu sebabnya Hinata maju seorang diri. Ia tak mau keluarganya terluka. Cukup dia sendiri.

"A-aku… _nii_ - _san_ , m-maaf." Sesegukan kecil mulai terdengar. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar membiarkan emosinya keluar. Ia memang tak bisa berbohong pada Neji. Neji yang selama ini menjadi panutannya. Hinata sendiri banyak bercerita pada kakak laki-lakinya itu. "A-aku tak mau k-kalian –hiks- kalian terluka…"

Neji membawa tubuh Hinata pada rengkuhannya. Memeluk Hinata erat, membagi tangisan yang mungkin selama ini Hinata rasakan sendiri. Ia tak mau lagi menjadi kakak yang tak berguna. Ia akan melindungi keluarganya. Memenuhi janji pada mendiang ibu tercintanya.

"Aku akan lebih marah lagi jika kau kembali menanggung semua sendiri."

Hinata mencengkram erat kemeja Neji. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengangguk.

" _Nii_ - _san_ … terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Hiashi baru saja kembali setelah seharian ada di penginapan. Walaupun sudah tua, tapi sifat kerja kerasnya tak berubah. Ia masih saja bersikeras mengurus beberapa urusan yang menurutnya masih bisa diterima tubuh tuanya.

Saat kembali, Hiashi sedikit terkejut mendapati Hinata ada di ruang makan. Menyiapkan beberapa piring untuk makan malam.

Hinata yang sadar kedatangan sang ayah segera berjalan ke arah Hiashi. Memeluk tubuh besar ayahnya itu.

"Selamat datang, _tou_ - _san_." Gumam Hinata.

Hiashi membalas pelukan Hinata. "Kau kembali? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Hm. A-aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku." Nada Hinata sedikit tak enak. Rasanya sangat berat saat berbohong dari orang yang nyaris seumur hidup bersamamu.

"Benarkah?" Hiashi melepas pelukannya. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang membuatmu tak nyaman? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Sifat protektif Hiashi mulai kambuh. Untuk urusan Hinata memang ia yang akan maju pertama. Hinata itu hartanya yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Kalau Neji maupun Hanabi, Hiashi sangat tahu keduanya pasti bisa diandalkan. Tapi Hinata, bukan berarti putri tertuanya itu tak bisa dipercaya. Hanya saja Hinata memang yang paling lemah diantara ketiganya.

"Bukan itu, _tou_ - _san_." Senyuman Hinata terkembang saat mendengar nada khawatir dari ayahnya. "Aku ingin membantu Neji- _nii_ di penginapan keluarga Hyuuga."

Awalnya Hiashi merasa ada yang ganjal. Tapi perasaan gelisah itu coba ia tepis dan kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Baiklah. _Tou_ - _san_ juga khawatir jika kau jauh dari _tou_ - _san_."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Hinata. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _tou_ - _san_."

"Tapi kau tetap saja putri kecilku," Hiashi ikut terkekeh walaupun singkat.

"Kalau Hinata- _nee_ putri kecil _tou_ - _san_ , apa kabarnya aku?"

Keduanya menoleh pada Hanabi yang sudah memberengut cemburu karena adegan mesra antara anak dan putrinya itu.

"Kemari, sayang." Satu tangan Hiashi yang bebas terbuka, memberi kode pada Hanabi agar ikut memeluknya. Awalnya Hanabi tak acuh. Tapi melihat Hinata yang menggodanya dengan mengeratkan pelukan pada Hiashi, akhirnya Hanabi tak mau kalah. Ia langsung saja memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

Dengan senyum bangga dan bahagia, Hiashi berujar, "Kalian berdua putri kecil _tou_ - _san_."

.

Neji yang ada di balik dinding tersenyum. Ia tak cemburu dengan pelukan itu. Dulu, saat menjadi anak satu-satunya, Neji sudah cukup puas dengan kemanjaan yang diberikan ayah dan ibunya. Dan sekarang giliran dirinya yang memberi kehangatan dan perlindungan pada dua adik manisnya.

Ayahnya sudah cukup tua. Oleh sebab itu, sebagai anak laki-laki, Neji harus bisa melindungi keluarganya. Bukan hanya menerima saat adiknya ditahan oleh orang asing. Ia masih marah pada Gaara. Pria yang dari awal perjumpaan mereka memang terasa sangat dingin.

Ko bercerita dengan singkat. Bahwa selama ini Hinata ditahan oleh Gaara yang telah mempermainkan keuangan keluarga Hyuuga. Awalnya Neji tak percaya. Mungkin saja Ko kembali berbohong sama saat ia menjadikan sertifikat bangunan keluarga Hyuuga jaminan pada retenir.

Tapi saat melihat dengan matanya sendiri bahwa Hinata ada di apartemen seorang pria dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, Neji berubah pikiran.

Tentu saja adiknya itu tidak baik-baik saja saat hampir seluruh permukaan kulit dilehernya memerah. Tangan Hinata juga ada bercak kebiruan. Dan saat Tenten bercerita bahwa di beberapa bagian tubuh Hinata juga ada bercak merah-kebiruan, Neji nyaris saja melapor polisi kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh Tenten.

Sebagai pria dewasa, tentu Neji tahu apa yang dilakukan Gaara pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata terus menutupi itu semua dengan kediamannya ataupun kata baik-baik saja. Bahkan Neji dibuat tak percaya saat Hinata memohon untuk tidak melaporkan Gaara pada polisi.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

Neji tak mengerti. Tapi melihat tatapan memohon dari Hinata, akhirnya Neji mengalah.

.

.

.

Ini minggu kedua kepergian Hinata dari sisinya.

Dan Gaara mencoba membuat semuanya kembali normal. Pakaian wanita itu sudah ia paketkan dan mengirimnya ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tak tersisa satupun, karena Gaara bertekat membuat jejak wanita itu hilang tak tersisa.

Wangi Hinata di kasurnya pun menghilang. Gaara membeli kasur baru dan membuat wangi di kamarnya lebih menyengat dengan aroma jeruk. Dan secara fisik, tak ada apapun yang tertinggal.

Tapi jika dirasa, Hinata masih ada di hatinya.

Mengaku atau tidak, Gaara tetap merasa kejanggalan dan lubang besar pada perasaannya. Ini lebih menganga dan perih ketimbang melihat ibunya sendiri selingkuh.

Bahkan untuk saat ini Gaara tak mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya ia mengamuk sekarang. Membanting apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi ia serasa tak punya tenaga. Memilih meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya.

Gaara tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan Sabaku. Tapi setelah itu, tak ada satupun tujuannya keculi pulang. Dulu mungkin Gaara akan berkeliaran di klub-klub elit dan mencari _teman_ untuk membuat apartemennya lebih hidup. Tapi tidak, Gaara merasa tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

Bahkan gairah bercintanya sudah tak terasa walaupun melihat wanita seksi telanjang di depannya.

Dan sekali lagi, Gaara tak mengerti pada dirinya.

Seperti sekarang, ia sudah terbaring di kasurnya. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Masih terlalu sore untuk orang sedewasa Gaara tidur. Dan kelakuan Gaara akhir-akhir ini membuat Kankuro _sweet_ _drop_ berlebihan.

"Hey Gaara—" Kankuro sedari tadi memang ada di apartemen Gaara. Bahkan sudah tiga hari Kankuro menginap di sana. Mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi atas keabnormalan adiknya itu. Kankuro masih bisa menerima jika setidaknya Gaara mengamuk. Tapi jika berubah sedrastis ini, peringatan Temari akan masalah memang terbukti benar.

Kankuro sendiri sudah tahu semua perihal Hinata. Tentu saja semua itu berefek pada hubungannya dengan Neji. Walaupun bisnis mereka tetap berjalan –yang Kankuro akui Neji cukup professional-, tapi mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Hm?"

Bahkan saat Gaara menyahut untuk pertama kalinya saat Kankuro memanggil, nyaris saja membuat pria berambut coklat itu kena serangan jantung.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit." Kali ini Kankuro berusaha serius ditengah keterkejutannya. Gaara memang harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena keadaan fisiknya yang menurun drastis. Bahkan tadi siang Gaara sempat menggeram sakit pada perutnya. Tubuh kekarnya sekarang mengurus. Kankuro khawatir sekaligus malu. Apa tanggapan orang jika wakil direktur dan keluarga Sabaku kurus kering tak terurus?

"Tidak."

"Adik bodoh!" bentak Kankuro. "Kalau karena cinta saja kau nyaris mati begini, bagaimana bisa kau disebut pria sejati!"

Sebenarnya Kankuro tidak membela kesalahan atas apa yang diperbuat Gaara terhadap Hinata. Tapi tetap saja sebagai kakak ia harus menjaga adiknya itu.

"Gaa— Astaga!" saat tangan Kankuro menyibak selimut tebal Gaara, matanya nyaris melompat saat melihat hidung Gaara yang mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat ia mencari ponsel yang terselip di saku celananya.

Pada dering ketiga, sambungan telpon terhubung.

"Temari! Hubungi ambulan sekarang!"

.

.

.

PRANG!

Satu cangkir teh terjatuh saat Hinata menggenggamnya dengan lemas. Ini masih pukul sepuluh malam. Tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dan ingin menyeduh teh melati kesukaannya. Dan saat ingin membawanya ke kamar, cangkir kecil itu terjatuh.

Untung saja cipratan air mendidih itu tak mengenai Hinata. Keributan kecil itu membuat Neji, yang kebetulan belum tertidur segera menuju ke arah dapur.

"Ada apa? Kau terjatuh?" Neji bertanya panik. Ia ikut bersimpuh di samping Hinata yang sedang membersihkan serpihan beling dengan tangannya.

"Tidak, _nii_ - _san_." Jawab Hinata. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja menja— aw!"

Saat menoleh pada Neji, Hinata tak sengaja menyenggol ujung beling yang cukup besar. Membuat jari telunjuknya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah yang cukup banyak.

"Kau ini, hati-hati." Dengan cekatan Neji segera membawa Hinata menuju wastafel dan membuka keran airnya. Membasuh jari telunjuk Hinata yang terluka.

Bau anyir darah membuat Hinata sedikit mual dan pusing. Ia memang paling tak tahan dengan bau besi dari darah. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa mual Hinata makin menguat. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mulai merasa ingin muntah.

"H-hoek—"

Dengan cepat Neji menoleh saat terdengar suara mual dari Hinata. Neji tahu Hinata paling tak tahan dengan darah. Maka itu ia mematikan keran air dan membawa Hinata menuju lantai atas, kamarnya.

"N- _nii_ - _san_ , aku belum selesai membersihkannya."

"Biar aku yang bersihkan nanti."

.

.

.

"Ia dehidrasi dan asam lambungnya naik. Apa selama ini Gaara- _san_ tidak makan dengan teratur?"

Dokter Shizune bertanya pada Kankuro dan juga Temari yang sedari tadi menunggui Gaara di depan ruang UGD.

"Begitulah." Temari yang menjawab.

"Aku sudah memberinya infus dan suntikan vitamin. Selebihnya Gaara- _san_ baik-baik saja. Untuk selanjutnya, perhatikan apa saja yang dia makan. Dan usahakan makan dengan teratur."

Keduanya mengangguk. Setelahnya dokter cantik itu pamit dan kembali pada ruangannya.

"Apa sebesar ini efek Hinata, Kankuro?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Sudah berapa lama Hinata pergi?" Temari mendudukan tubuh lelahnya di kursi tunggu. Ia mendongak, menatap Kankuro yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, sudah seminggu lebih. Awalnya kukira ia akan mengamuk atau apa, tapi ternyata Gaara berubah diluar prediksiku."

Kankuro menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan, "Ia datang ke kantor dan pulang tepat waktu. Setelah itu mengurung dirinya di apartemen. Kudengar dari asistennya, Gaara sering melewatkan makan siang. Bahkan aku ragu dia sarapan dan makan malam."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Temari. Kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, Temari bertambah kalut dan takut.

"Kau tetaplah bersama Gaara. Jangan lewatkan barang sediktpun."

Kankuro mengangguk. Ia mengerti bahwa Temari tidak bisa selalu menjaga Gaara. Ia wanita karir yang mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Selain itu juga ada keluarga kecilnya yang harus Temari perhatikan. Sedangkan Kankuro sendiri bisa bekerja di rumah. Biar urusan tokonya ia alihkan sementara pada para karyawannya.

"Pulanglah. Biar Gaara aku saja yang menjaga."

Temari tersenyum. Tubuhnya bangkit dari duduknya, setelah itu menepuk pelan lengan Kankuro.

"Hm, aku pulang."

.

.

.

Ada yang tak beres pada tubuhnya. Hinata menyadari akhir-akhir ini payudaranya sering sakit. Nafsu makannya juga meningkat, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda berat badannya naik berlebihan. Apa tamu bulanannya akan datang? Tapi ini sudah telat tiga hari dari tanggal yang biasanya.

Perasaan Hinata mulai was-was. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara hingga pemikiran yang baru saja lewat di otaknya tak terjadi. Tidak mungkin dia hamil saat Hinata selalu meminum pil kb-nya teratur setelah berhubungan dengan Gaara.

Wanita mungil itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencari sisa pil yang dua minggu lalu ia minum. Mengecek pil-pil kuning itu.

"A-astaga…" bibir Hinata menganga tak percaya. Tidak mungkin ia salah membeli di apotik langganannya. Ia ingat jelas bahwa terakhir kali ia beli itu berwarna kuning pudar. Bukan kuning cerah seperti ini.

Hinata mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir ia dan Gaara berhubungan. Sekitar dua minggu lalu di mobil Gaara. Dan Hinata juga ingat ia meminum pil itu. Tapi saat itu gelap, Hinata tak terlalu memperhatikan warna dari pil yang ia minum.

Jantung Hinata berdegup dengan keras. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke arah kamar mandinya. Di sana ada _testpeck_ yang selalu Hinata taruh di kotak P3K miliknya.

Secepat mungkin Hinata melakukan tes pertamanya.

Dan saat hasilnya keluar setelah 3 menit menunggu, Hinata nyaris saja berteriak saat tahu ada dua garis merah di sana.

"T-tidak… ini salah."

Masih belum percaya, Hinata mencoba dua _testpeck_ lainnya.

Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Dua garis merah jelas terlihat di sana.

Tubuh Hinata merosot. Terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandinya yang dingin. Hinata mulai terisak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia tak mungkin memberitahu keluarganya perihal kehamilannya. Bisa-bisa Neji kembali murka sama seperti dulu saat ia tahu Hinata berbohong padanya.

Gugurkan…

Bisikan panas itu tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya. Menimbulkan rasa bersalah yang lebih besar karena ide konyol itu sempat terpikirkan olehnya. Tidak, Hinata tidak akan setega itu membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia masih punya hati pada janin yang sekarang berkembang di rahimnya.

"K- _Kaa_ - _san_ …" lirih Hinata di tengah isakannya. Ia menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya di antara tumpuan tangannya di atas lutut. "A-aku harus bagaimana….?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kerjaanmu sekarang hanya melamun?"

Sindiran penuh nada mengejek itu sudah sangat Itachi kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik satu-satunya. Orang yang salama ini mundar-mandir seenaknya ke dalam apartemen yang Itachi tempati sendiri.

" _Urusai_ , Sasuke." Balas Itachi malas.

Kekehan yang menyebalkan terdengar dari Sasuke. Pria tampan itu menaruh jas dokter dan tasnya di sofa ruang tengah. Lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil sekaleng minuman segar dari kulkas. Setelah itu berjalan menuju ke tempat Itachi, balkon. Duduk di sampingnya, ikut menikmati riang lampu kota yang berkedip.

"Kau seharusnya boleh lega dulu sekarang ini. Ibu sedang merecokiku terus." Sasuke menyeruput minumannya, lalu kembali berujar sebal. "Aku masih tahap pendekatan dengan Karin. Tapi ibu sudah sangat mencecar kapan menikah. Lucu, kan?"

Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum. Memang untuk sementara ini Mikoto tidak rewel masalah Hinata. Itu berkat Sasuke yang mulai dekat dengan seorang wanita. Dan sekarang ibu dua anak itu sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati Karin, sang calon mantu dan adik ipar Itachi.

Tapi, ada satu yang membuat Itachi merasa tak nyaman. Belakangan ini Hinata sulit sekali dihubungi. Padahal sebelumnya komunikasi mereka cukup lancar walaupun tak terlalu sering. Pesan singkat yang Itachi kirim untuk sekedar ajakan makan siang selalu di abaikan Hinata. Bahkan beberapa kali sambungan telponnya tak terjawab. Itachi mulai tak enak hati. Mungkin saja Hinata menolaknya secara halus. Tapi Itachi cukup tahu watak Hinata.

Wanita itu tak enakan. Walaupun sebenarnya enggan, Hinata tidak akan tega membuat orang lain kecewa. Meskipun dirinya dimanfaatkan.

"Melamun lagi," suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Membuat Itachi memusatkan kembali fokusnya. "Apa _nii_ - _san_ belum ada pergerakan?"

Itachi menggeleng lemah.

"Hinata sulit dihubungi."

"Temui saja. Seingatku keluarganya punya pemandian di distrik Nom."

Leher Itachi menoleh cepat. Selama ini memang ia bingung ingin menemui Hinata dimana. Mampir ke rumahnya pun Itachi tidak ada alasan yang terlalu meyakinkan. Peruntungan untuk menemui Hinata di pemandian milik keluarganya bukan ide yang buruk.

"A-aw! _Nii_ - _san_! Lepaskan aku!" tubuh Sasuke oleng dan berhasil di kuasai oleh Itachi. Kebiasaan sewaktu kecil dulu. Itachi akan mendorong dahi Sasuke, setelah itu mengunci kepalanya di lengan. " _Nii_ - _san_! Sakit!"

Itachi hanya terkekeh dan terus mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke. Membuat rambut _emo_ adiknya itu berantakan. Bahkan kaleng minuman yang ada di tangan Sasuke terpaksa ia taruh hati-hati di bawah agar isinya tidak tumpah.

"Adik pintar! Tidak sia-sia kau jadi dokter! _Sankyu_!" seru Itachi riang.

Setelah puas merecoki rambut Sasuke, Itachi segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Itachi _no_ _baka_!"

Dan umpatan Sasuke Itachi anggap sebagai balasan terimakasihnya.

.

.

.

TBC…

Gomen-ne gomen-ne gomen-ne…. wkwkwkw.

Author back with absurd fanfiction just for my dear readers #tsaaaaah!

Entah mungkin minna-san sudah enek sama daku –hiks- tapi author sudah janji, bakal lanjutin nih fanfiction apapun yang terjadi dan kapanpun author bisa. Yah, walaupun ceritanya kagak bagus-bagus amat. Wakakakak.

Kali ini author cuma mau bilang maaf sebesar-besarnya dan termakasih banyak. For lating post and boring story. But, if you guys keep reading this one, you have to know that you all my sweety juicy little papaya :* hehehehe. And the last word, author wants you all know that I always reading review from you, guys! Every little thing you said and every single word i saw, I say "Thank you, so much"

Salam cium, LLYCHU :*


	11. Chapter 11

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Suster berbaju seraba putih itu mengangguk. Ia melirik pada jam tangan kecil yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, setelah itu memperingati Gaara bahwa waktu makan siang sedikit lagi tiba. Gaara sendiri hanya mengangguk saat suster setengah baya itu menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar dalam waktu tigapuluh menit.

Masih dengan baju pasien rumah sakit kenama Tokyo itu, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang selama dua hari ini ia tempati. Mau diri ingin pulang secepatnya, tapi Temari yang terus mengomel dan mengoceh ini-itu membuat Gaara menurut saja untuk dirawat setidaknya selama tiga hari. Ia lelah mendengar ceramahan yang sama tiap niatan pulangnya ia pinta.

Kaki berbalut sandal putih itu Gaara langkahkan ke arah taman yang ada di samping gedung rumah sakit. Di sana banyak pasien lain sepertinya, memakai baju berwarna biru telur asin. Ada yang berjalan santai di sekitar air mancur kecil di tengah taman, ada yang sedang di dorong di kursi roda oleh suster, dan beberapa yang duduk santai di bangku.

Gaara memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Menatap kemanapun yang ia mau. Entah ke pasien lain, ke tengah air mancur, atau kumpulan bunga berwarna kuning cerah yang tersusun rapi di depannya. Saat lirikan matanya menoleh ke arah kiri –ke depan gedung rumah sakit-, di sana ada sosok yang selama ini Gaara coba lupakan.

Tepat limapuluh meter dari tempatnya, ada Hinata yang berjalan terburu keluar dari rumah sakit. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh Gaara tidak bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Hinata. Ditambah rambut panjang wanita itu yang berkibar diterpa angin dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Baru saja Gaara ingin bangun dan berniat mengejar Hinata, tapi otaknya bekerja cepat untuk menahan pergerakan tubuhnya.

Untuk apa lagi Gaara menghampiri wanita itu? Tidak ada urusan lebih lanjut untuk Gaara menegur Hinata.

Semua sudah berakhir.

Bukankah itu yang selama ini Gaara sugestikan ke otaknya yang jenius? Bahkan hatinya ia perintahkan untuk berhenti merasa linu saat mengingat Hinata.

Tapi sialnya, perasaan Gaara yang biasanya datar dan dingin berkhianat.

Tepat saat matanya kembali melihat Hinata lagi, hatinya terasa berat dan sesak.

Bahkan sampai tubuh mungil wanita itu menghilang Gaara tetap merasakan sesak. Entah untuk alasan yang bisa dinalar atau tidak. Tapi untuk saat ini, sakitnya bertambah.

.

.

.

Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan dua tangan sekaligus. Rasanya suara yang memang selalu melengking itu memaksa keluar. "H-Hinata… ke-kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Mata _emerald_ -nya membuka lebar. Tidak percaya dengan dua lembar kertas yang baru saja Hinata perlihatkan padanya. Bahkan sahabatnya itu sekarang tak bisa berbicara. Hanya menangis dan terus menangis di sebelahnya.

"Hinata, ceritakan padaku! Siapa yang menghamilimu?!"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya cepat, sedikit membentak Hinata yang tak berbicara apapun sejak tadi.

Saat ini mereka berdua ada di apartemen Sakura. Untung saja Naruto masih di kantor dan Yumi sedang berada di rumah besar Naruto bersama nenek dan kakeknya.

Hinata sendiri tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Pagi tadi ia ke rumah sakit. Memeriksakan diri untuk meyakinkan apakah dirinya hamil atau tidak. Dan saat hasilnya keluar setelah menunggu selama satu jam, saat itu juga rasanya Hinata lemas hingga ujung-ujung jari kakinya.

Di dalam perutnya yang masih rata ada cabang bayi berumur dua minggu.

Tidak ada yang Hinata percaya kecuali Sakura untuk saat ini. Tidak mungkin bercerita pada salah satu keluarganya. Hinata tidak mau membuat orang tercintanya kecewa. Terutama Neji.

"Berhenti menangis," nada Sakura mulai bercampur emosi. Ia memegang pundak Hinata, menguncangnya pelan untuk menarik semua perhatiannya. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mendongak. Mata bulannya sembab dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit meringis. Wanita di depannya itu terlalu baik untuk di buat menangis hingga seperti ini. Bahkan dulu Sakura sempat menolak Naruto karena tahu Hinata suka padanya. Tapi Hinata dengan senyuman dan kata-kata lembutnya meyakinkan Sakura bahwa cintanya pada Naruto itu tulus. Jika Naruto bahagia dengan Sakura, maka Hinata juga ikut berbahagia.

Naïf, kan? Tapi itulah Hinata.

Dan sekarang wanita baik itu menangis dengan nada yang terdengar sangat putus asa. Selama ini Sakura tidak tahu Hinata dekat dengan seorang pria hingga membuat wanita itu hamil di luar nikah. Apalagi sifat Hinata yang selalu menjaga kehormatannya sebagai wanita.

"Hinata…. berhenti menangis dan ceritakan padaku, ya? Kau sahabatku, kan?" menunggu dengan sabar hingga Hinata mulai tenang. Tangan Sakura mengusap pelan pundak Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Pelan-pelan, masih dengan nada sehabis menangis Hinata menceritakan dari awal permulaan dirinya dan Gaara bertemu. Bagaimana ungkapan verbal Hinata sebagai pembelaan diri seorang wanita menjadi _bumerang_ untuk dirinya. Sakura mengingat-ingat bagaimana tampang pria yang cukup terkenal di sekolah mereka dulu. Gaara seangkatan dengan Sasuke, mantan pacarnya dulu.

Dua pria itu cukup terkenal. Jika Sasuke terkenal karena kejeniusannya di bidang biologi, berbeda dengan Gaara yang terkenal karena sifat keras kepala dan cueknya. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura bisa membuka kenangannya tentang Gaara.

Rambutnya yang merah, satu-satunya siswa yang memiliki tattoo di dahinya, dan prestasi di bidang olahraga. Setidaknya, ada satu sisi positif yang Sakura ingat dari Gaara.

"S-Sakura –hiks-… Aku ha-harus bagaimana?" Hinata kembali menangis setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Wajahnya bertambah merah karena emosi labilnya yang ia tahan.

Wanita berambut gulali itu hanya diam. Ia sendiri bingung untuk nasihat apa yang bisa ia berikan untuk Hinata. Hanya pelukan hangat sesama wanita saja yang untuk saat ini Sakura bisa tawarkan.

"Tenanglah, Hinata." bisik Sakura pelan. Ia mengusap beraturan punggung Hinata. "Aku akan membantumu. Kau tenang saja, ya?"

.

.

.

Dulu, seperti yang pernah ibunya bilang, seorang wanita memiliki keistimewaan yang besar. Wanita bisa membawa sebuah kehidupan. Mempertanggung jawabkan satu nyawa berharga hingga ia terlahir ke dunia.

Bahkan harus tegar jika dihadapkan pada kondisi hidup dan mati. Memilih untuk kuat atau mengalah untuk kehidupan yang baru.

Hinata awalnya tak mengerti. Ucapan ibunya terlalu tinggi untuk umurnya yang masih terbilang belia. Saat itu Hinata masih muda, belum terlalu mengambil serius apa yang diucapkan sang ibu padanya.

Tapi sekarang Hinata tahu maksud sang ibu menceritakan kisah wanita yang terkesan sangat ksatria.

Wanita itu istimewa pada jalannya.

Dan sekarang, Hinata sedang merasakan keistimewaan itu.

Ia membawa dua nyawa sekarang. Ada kehidupan dalam tubuhnya. Kehidupan yang harus Hinata jaga dan pertanggung jawabkan. Walaupun awalnya berat tapi Hinata sadar ia harus kuat. Wanita Hyuuga itu memilih kuat.

Tidak mau terpuruk dengan kenyataan yang selalu menghasutnya untuk menyerah. Jika Hinata menyerah sekarang, ia sama saja membunuh dua nyawa sekaligus. Nyawanya dan nyawa calon anak di rahimnya. Tidak, ia masih mau menjalani kehidupannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dengan memikirkan untuk menyudahi perkembangan janinnya saja sudah membuat wanita lemah lembut itu didera rasa bersalah yang dalam. Hinata merasa menjadi manusia paling kejam karena berniat membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Biarpun jalan yang harus ia lalui masih panjang, setidaknya Hinata memilih menjadi wanita kuat yang berani untuk mengambil resiko. Apapun, asalkan calon anaknya itu selamat.

"Hinata- _nee_! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriakan Hanabi dari luar kamarnya membuat mata Hinata terbuka.

"Ya," balas Hinata seadanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk karena seharian menangis bersama Sakura. Ia juga baru ingat belum memakan apapun lagi kecuali sarapannya tadi pagi. Itupun setengahnya terpaksa keluar karena Hinata merasa mual.

Saat duduk di pinggir ranjang, kepala Hinata tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing. Penglihatannya serasa berputar, membuat tubuhnya linglung dan nyaris kembali tidur kalau saja tangannya tak berpegangan pada nakas di dekat ranjangnya.

Rasa mulas di perutnya terasa hingga ujung-ujung pinggul dan pinggangnya. Seperti dililit tali kasat mata. Ringisan pelan Hinata coba redam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi tetap saja rasa mulas itu makin menjadi dan meloloskan satu erangan kuat yang membuat Hanabi mengernyit di balik pintu.

"Hinata- _nee_?" Hanabi membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Melongok sebatas leher. "Hinata- _nee_ ken— d-darah?"

Mendengar kata darah disebut oleh Hanabi, buru-buru Hinata menunduk dan melihat kedua kakinya. Dan benar saja, ada darah merembes dari balik rok selutut yang dikenakan Hinata.

"NEJI- _NII_! CEPAT KESINI!" reflek Hanabi berteriak. Ia membuka pintu kamar Hinata lebar-lebar. Menyerobot masuk dan langsung bersimpuh di bawah Hinata. Otaknya macet untuk sesaat sampai suara derap kaki yang terburu mendekat.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?" Neji sudah ada di ambang pintu kamar Hinata. Raut wajahnya cemas karena tidak biasanya Hanabi berteriak sehisteris itu. Kedua mata Neji melebar saat melihat kondisi Hinata yang sudah pucat pasih. Wajahnya mengkerut menahan sakit. "H-Hanabi… ada apa dengan Hinata?!"

Neji ikut bersimpuh di samping Hanabi. Mencengkram kuat kedua sisi wajah Hinata, menepuk pipinya pelan agar kesadaran adik pertamanya itu tetap ada.

"Hinata- _nee_ , kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Hanabi panik.

"Hanabi! Cepat panggil ambulan!"

Hanabi mengangguk dan segera beranjak keluar kamar Hinata.

"Hinata… Hinata! Kau dengar _nii_ - _san_?!" lagi, Neji menepuk pipi Hinata. "Kau dengar, Hinata?!"

Degup jantung Neji perpacu dan deru nafasnya memburu. Rasanya sulit bergerak saat kedua kelopak mata Hinata perlahan menutup. Bahkan darah yang bercecer di lantai terus bertambah. Membuat kepanikan Neji terus-menerus meningkat.

"Hinata!"

Kepala Neji menoleh saat suara sang ayah terdengar. Hiashi memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Ini seperti kembali ke masa lalu dimana dirinya pernah melihat sang istri pendarahan saat mengandung Hanabi. Persis sama seperti keadaan Hinata.

Tapi tunggu… Hiashi segera sadar sesuatu.

Hinata pendaharan cukup hebat sekarang. Untuk ukuran penyakit, ini berlebihan. Bahkan selama ini Hinata terlihat sehat-sehat saja.

Suara-suara berisik Neji yang terus memanggil nama Hinata membuat Hiashi tersingkap. Tidak, pemikiran konyol tentang Hinata yang baru mampir di otaknya pasti salah. Selama Hiashi mengenal Hinata, putrinya itu bukan wanita yang akan melakukan hal tak bertanggung jawab seperti itu.

"T- _tou_ - _san_ … Hinata- _nee_ …" Hiashi menoleh, putri bungsunya itu sudah berurai air mata.

Di belakang Hanabi ada Tenten yang mendekap erat kedua anak kembarnya. Dan sekarang Hiashi yang mendekap Hanabi. Mendekap erat tubuh Hanabi untuk pegangan dirinya sendiri yang akan limbung.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Kankuro berhenti. Matanya memicing untuk memastikan objek yang sekarang jadi fokusnya. Di lorong rumah sakit itu ada beberapa suster berlarian, mendorong tempat tidur pada kecepatan yang kentara sekali dibuat secepat mungkin.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kankuro penasaran. Pemandangan seperti itu memang umum di rumah sakit. Yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan Kankuro berhenti ditengah jalannya untuk membeli makan malam adalah laki-laki yang beberapa tahun ini bekerjasama dengannya. Ya, di kerumunan suster itu ada Neji yang ikut mendorong tempat tidur dengan raut yang sangat cemas. Beberapa kali berteriak pada orang-orang yang menghalangi lajunya.

Beberapa langkah di belakang juga ada Hiashi. Tentu saja Kankuro kenal dengan pemilik sah dari pemandian rekan bisnisnya itu. Di samping Hiashi ada gadis yang perkiraan Kankuro masih muda. Wajahnya sekilas mirip Hinata. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama mereka berbeda.

Kankuro memutuskan untuk mengikuti keluarga Hyuuga. Tadi ia tak sempat melihat siapa yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Dengan sedikit menjaga jarak, Kankuro berjalan pelan di belakang Hiashi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu darurat, mereka semua berhenti. Terkecuali para suster dan orang yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur tadi. Dan Kankuro membulatkan matanya saat tahu itu Hinata.

Dari jarak lumayan jauh saja Kankuro mengerti kesehatan wanita yang sudah merenggut perhatian adiknya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Wajahnya yang memang sudah putih susu sekarang bertambah pucat.

Sayup-sayup Kankuro bisa mendengar tangisan gadis yang tadi mirip Hinata dan Neji yang tak berhenti menggumam doa. Hiashi sendiri hanya memeluk gadis itu dan menutup kedua matanya. Mereka semua menunggu dengan suasana yang mengharu-biru.

Dari sekian banyak rumah sakit, Kankuro sedikit heran dengan takdir yang membawa Gaara dan Hinata pada satu rumah sakit yang sama. Apa takdir? Kankuro yang memang tak terlalu memikirkan itu semua hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Sekarang yang terpenting bagaimana caranya agar Gaara tak tahu ada Hinata di sini. Gaara sudah boleh pulang besok pagi. Dan pertimbangan singkat Kankuro mencapai pemikiran kesempatan bertemu mereka berdua sangat sedikit.

Kalau saja Gaara tahu ada Hinata di sini, bisa saja adiknya itu berbuat yang macam-macam. Apalagi ada dua pria Hyuuga yang sangat membenci Gaara. Kankuro tidak mau adik satu-satunya itu menjadi amukan masal Neji dan Hiashi.

Perlahan Kankuro mundur dan berjalan menjauh dari ruang UGD. Saat ini perutnya sudah tak lapar. Yang terpenting sekarang menjaga Gaara untuk tetap diam di kamarnya sampai kepulangannya besok. Ya, mungkin itu yang terbaik.

.

.

.

"Pasien yang baru masuk tadi bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Pendaharaan hebat karena stress dan kelelahan."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan berterimakasih pada salah suster yang tadi memberitahunya. Agak kaget memang melihat wanita incaran Itachi tergolek lemah dan dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Kebetulan sekali Sasuke ada di sana, sedang memeriksa salah satu pasien korban kecelakaan.

Awalnya Sasuke ragu jika itu Hinata. Mata oniksnya hanya melihat sekilas rambut panjang keunguan. Tapi setelah dipastikan, itu memang Hinata.

Berbekal sesama dokter, Sasuke tentu mudah mendapat informasi tentang pasien yang datang ke rumah sakit itu. Dan informasi yang baru saja mampir ke telinganya mampu membuat bungsu Uchiha itu memasang ekspresi terkejut di wajah datarnya.

Hinata pendaharan karena hamil dua minggu.

Siapa saja, tolong sadarkan Sasuke jika pemeriksaan oleh suster yang perpengalaman tentu tidak akan salah. Agar pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menyangkal tentang berita besar yang mungkin saja bisa membuat _aniki_ -nya itu sakit hati.

Sejenak Sasuke ragu untuk memberi tahu kabar tentang wanita yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Itachi kembali muda. Menjadi pria uring-uringan bak remaja yang merindukan kekasih cinta monyetnya. Ya, itu yang Sasuke tangkap belakangan ini dari Itachi.

Tapi jika saja Itachi tahu Hinata hamil dan kemungkinan sudah memiliki seorang pria, apa Itachi rela?

Oh— Sasuke sadar sudah berdiri dan melamunkan kisah cinta rumit milik kakaknya terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa gajinya di potong karena terlihat sebagai dokter pemalas yang kerjanya hanya melamun dan berdiri di sembarang tempat.

Untuk saat ini mungkin Sasuke harus menyelidiki dulu apa yang terjadi. Sedikit tak beres. Hinata itu bukan tipe wanita penggoda pria. Mana mungkin jika wanita Hyuuga itu sudah memiliki kekasih lalu mendekati Itachi. Bukan, walaupun sudah lama tak berjumpa dan juga tak begitu dekat, mata oniks seorang uchiha memiliki ketelitian tinggi dalam menilai sesuatu.

Dalam hati bungsu Uchiha itu juga menyangkal. Terlebih menolak jika kelak kakak laki-laki satu-satunya terluka.

.

.

.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Dengan nada datar seperti biasa, Gaara berujar rendah. Suaranya yang tanpa ekspresi mampu membuat pergerakaan abnormal Kankuro berhenti. Memang sedari tadi sikap Kankuro sangat mencurigakan. Dimulai dengan pria itu kembali terlalu cepat untuk sebuah makan malam. Padahal sebelumnya Kankuro terus menggumam lapar seperti tak makan untuk tiga hari.

Lalu mengunci pintu kamar inap Gaara. Sengaja menggeser sofa di ruang VVIP itu untuk lebih dekat dengan pintu keluar. Kentara sekali Kankuro menghalangi Gaara untuk keluar. Tentu saja Gaara sadar jika raut wajah Kankuro yang biasa santai sekarang berubah sedikit tegang. Untuk urusan berbohong, Kankuro tak pandai. Bibirnya saja sering salah sebut atau keceplosan. Mirip gadis-gadis bergosip yang berisik.

"Tidak ada," gagal, suara Kankuro sedikit bergetar.

"Ini tentang dia?" sebenarnya Gaara tak mau lagi mengungkit wanita itu. Bahkan menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga saja jantung Gaara bertalu. Tapi Gaara tahu jika Kankuro saat ini hanya waspada padanya perihal Hinata. Dan pergerakan abnormal darinya jelas saja bisa Gaara baca dengan mudah.

"Dia siapa?" mencoba sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih baik karena suaranya tak bergetar.

"Jangan pura-pura di depanku." Nada suara Gaara sudah mulai difrekuensi berbahaya. Jika emosi Gaara yang sedang tak stabil itu terganggu, bisa-bisa hal aneh terjadi.

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari mulut Kankuro. Percuma juga menyembunyikan hal ini pada adik keras kepalanya itu. Lagipula, apa untungnya bagi Kankuro menyembunyikan perihal Hinata pada Gaara? Pria itu perlu tahu jika Hinata sekarang berada di rumah sakit yang sama sepertinya. Dan mungkin saja, penyebabnya itu Gaara, kan?

"Aku melihatnya pagi ini. Di rumah sakit ini."

Tubuh Kankuro yang sedang rebahan di sofa langsung tersentak bangun saat Gaara berkata. Matanya membulat, masih tak percaya adiknya itu melihat Hinata dan tak berbuat apapun.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tahu malam ini Hinata ada di sin— ups!"

Gaara menoleh cepat pada Kankuro yang sedang sibuk menutup mulutnya. Ia segera turun dari ranjang dan memakai sandal rumah sakitnya. Menghampiri Kankuro dan memandang tajam padanya, menuntut penjelasan lebih pada kailmat yang tadi belum selesai ia dengar.

Dan Kankuro sekali lagi mendesah. Kalau ia terus begini, sama saja ia melindungi Gaara dari tindakan tidak terpujinya itu. Kankuro rasa, dengan memberi tahu bagaimana keadaan Hinata tadi bisa membuat Gaara sedikit berpikir tentang apa yang dia perbuat sebelumnya.

Dalam saku Kankuro ada kunci pintu kamarnya. Tanpa berkata apapun Gaara tetap menuntut Kankuro lewat pandangan tajamnya.

"Dari yang ku lihat, Hinata di larikan ke UGD setengah jam lalu."

"Dan kau masih mengurungku di sini?" sinis Gaara. Dalam hatinya mencelos. Bertanya bingung entah pada siapa tentang keadaan Hinata sekarang. Rasa cemas menggarap Gaara hingga deru nafas pria itu sekarang memburu.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" wajah Kankuro mengeras diikuti suaranya yang tak sabaran. "Kau mau berlari ke sana begitu? Kau pikir Hinata ke sini sendiri?"

Benar juga, pasti ada Neji yang selalu memberinya peringatan agar menjauh.

Tapi masa bodoh. Siapa yang perduli dengannya jika sekarang Hinata sedang meregang nyawa di UGD?

Bukankah Gaara sebelumnya sudah mengalah pada perasaan yang menjalar di hatinya? Yang tidak bisa di cerna oleh logika otaknya yang cerdas? Jadi untuk apa memikirkan yang lain jika wanita yang sudah menyedot perhatian Gaara tanpa sisa itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Buka pintunya." Nada final Gaara terdengar tak terbantahkan.

Untuk sat ini Kankuro mengalah. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pelan untuk membuka pintu yang tadi ia kunci. Dalam hati ia terus menggumam agar Gaara bisa mengendalikan emosinya nanti. Atau minimal, tidak membuat keributan yang membuat Neji lebih membencinya.

"Ku temani." Ujar Kankuro.

Gaara tak menjawab. Tatapan matanya kosong untuk sesaat sampai suara pintu yang digeser menyentaknya kembali.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

"Hm."

.

.

.

"Kandungannya masih dalam keadaan rawan, apalagi anemia yang diderita Nona Hinata memperparah keadaanya. Tapi kami sudah memberinya pil penambah darah. Dan untuk kandungannya, masih tetap sehat. Cabang bayinya kuat."

Neji tersenyum getir. Telinganya harus di pasang ekstra untuk mendengar perkataan dokter cantik di depannya itu.

"Usahakan makan teratur. Jangan terlalu stress dan hindari dari pikiran yang terlalu berat."

Kali ini Hiashi yang menyahut seadanya. Dokter berambut merah itu berjalan menjauh setelah berpamitan. Meninggalkan dua pria Hyuuga yang jelas sekali sedang terpukul keras. Hiashi sekuat tenaga mengatur nafasnya yang mulai sesak, memegangi dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan ngilu.

Sadar jika sang ayah sedang dalam kondisi berbahaya, Neji segera menggiring tubuh besar ayahnya itu untuk duduk di kursi tunggu UGD. Mata peraknya cemas saat melihat kerutan sakit pada wajah tua sang ayah. Neji melirik pada Hanabi yang tiba-tiba saja berlari entah kemana. Untuk saat ini, seluruh keluarga Hyuuga terpukul untuk kabar mengejutkan tentang kehamilan Hinata.

"N-Neji…" lirih Hiashi pelan. " _Tou_ - _san_ gagal…."

Kepala Neji menggeleng kuat, " _Tou_ - _san_ , jangan bicara begitu."

"Tapi Hinata—"

"Ini bukan salah Hinata!" potong Neji cepat, membuat Hiashi menoleh terkejut pada putra semata wayangnya itu. "Aku akan membawa laki-laki brengsek itu kehadapan ayah."

"Maksudmu?"

Pancaran wajah Neji yang memerah jelas saja dimengerti oleh Hiashi. Neji jarang sekali, bahkan tak pernah berkata kasar seperti itu.

"Sabaku Gaara…" geramnya tertahan.

.

.

.

Walaupun baru sekali melihat, Hanabi sudah hafal bagaimana perawakan pria yang membuat kakak perempuan tersayangnya itu sakit. Mendengar Hinata yang mengandung tentu saja membuat Hanabi kaget. Mereka berdua bersama bukan untuk hitungan waktu yang singkat. Jelas sekali untuk urusan tabu seperti hamil di luar nikah tidak terpikirkan Hanabi akan menimpa Hinata. Lagipula, jika memang Hinata ingin berkeluarga jelas sekali keluarganya tidak akan menghalangi. Tentu ada yang tak beres di sini.

Langkah kaki Hanabi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya saat yakin pria berambut merah itu pria yang tempo dulu menjemput Hinata. Dalam hati gadis itu sedikit bertanya tentang penampilannya yang memakai baju pasien. Mungkin pria itu sakit juga? Hanabi tidak ada rasa kasihan sedikit pun. Sekarang juga ia harus melabrak pria itu.

"Kau!" pekikan Hanabi cukup kuat untuk menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sana. Termasuk Kankuro serta Gaara yang langsung berbalik saat tahu teriakan itu tepat di belaakng mereka. "Pria brengsek berambut merah!"

Mata Kankuro membulat saat melihat gadis yang mirip Hinata tadi. Mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tanpa ragu ke arah wajah Gaara. Diliriknya wajah Gaara yang sedikit tersentak.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara.

Hanabi mendengus, meremehkan ketidak pekaan pria itu. Kalau sekali lihat saja pasti semua orang tahu Hanabi itu dari keluarga Hyuuga. Oke, tidak semua. Tapi setidaknya Gaara pasti mengenal bola mata unik miliknya. Mirip Hinata.

"Kau mau aku mencecarmu di sini atau berbicara di tempat lain?"

Tubuh Kankuro membatu dan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' yang sedikit besar. Gadis itu jelas sekali seratus delapanpuluh derajat berbeda dari Hinata. Jika Hinata lebih lembut dan pemalu, maka Hanabi itu keras dan galak.

"Siapa kau?" sebenarnya Gaara tahu. Mata itu sangat Gaara kenal.

"Adik dari wanita yang kau sakiti, dasar brengsek." Ujar Hanabi kasar. Benar-benar tanpa ragu saat mulut tajamnya itu berkata.

Sadar jika mereka menjadi tontonan drama gratisan, Kankuro mencoba menengahi.

"B-bagaimana jika bicara di tempat lain? Ini rumah sakit." Wajah Kankuro sedikit meringis.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. Aku tidak mau mengganggu orang lain saat memberi petuah pada pria dewasa yang tidak bertanggug jawab ini."

Selesai berbicara, Hanabi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat. Tanpa menoleh lagi ia yakin dua pria itu akan mengikutinya. Emosinya sedang dalam peringatan paling berbahaya. Masa bodoh yang ia lawan ini pria. Toh ini masih lingkungan rumah sakit. Pasti ada pengaman yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membantunya jika dua pria asing itu berbuat macam-macam padanya.

.

Gaara mengira pria itu selalu terdepan. Berlaku hanya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Pria itu tidak boleh menurut pada wanita. Bagaimanapun, di pandang dari sudut manapun pria memang menjadi pedoman. Tapi untuk saat ini, pilosopi itu tak berlaku.

Ada satu kalimat yang mengusik keperkasaan seorang pria.

 _'Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kelemahan pria itu wanita.'_

Dari dulu kapan? Sampai sekarang itu…. kapan?

Gaaraa tak menemukan jawaban dari kata kapan yang terus ia gumamkan di hati. Sejak kapan dirinya begitu membutuhkan seorang Hinata Hyuuga? Sejak kapan ia begitu menginginkan wanita itu terus ada di sampingnya? Sejak kapan Gaara mengalah hanya untuk seorang wanita? Sejak kapan kelemahan Gaara itu… Hinata?

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Suara dingin Hanabi menyadarkan lamunan Gaara. Mereka bertiga sekarang ada di taman rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi. "Beri aku penjelasan tentang hubunganmu dengan Hinata- _nee_."

"B-begini, namamu siapa? Ini masalah antara—"

"Aku tak bertanya padamu." Lirikan tajam Hanabi membuat Kankuro menelan ludahnya berat. "Aku bertanya padanya."

Gaara sama sekali tidak takut dengan aura hitam yang di pancarkan oleh gadis di depannya itu. Hanya saja, hatinya bergemuruh setiap pandangannya bersitubruk dengan mata rembulan Hanabi. Ia ingin melihat mata itu dengan versi Hinata. Mata teduh yang sangat berbeda dari Hanabi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah melempar Hanabi dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Tidak lebih baik saat dia mengenalmu." Hanabi melipat kedua tangannya dengan tidak sabaran. "Aku tahu semua yang kau perbuat. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya pada kakakku? Dia perempuan yang baik!"

Keadaan mulai sunyi saat ketiganya diam untuk beberapa saat. Untuk Hanabi, gadis itu mencoba bersabar untuk tidak menampar wajah _stoic_ milik Gaara. Sedangkan Kankuro merasa ini bukan hal bagus untuk ikut campur. Dan Gaara sendiri, ia bingung.

"Jangan berbelit. Apa yang mau kau bilang?" akhirnya Gaara bersuara. Ia tak perlu menjelaskan apapun karena Hanabi bilang sudah tahu semua yang Gaara perbuat. Gaara tidak akan menyangkal apapun tentang pemikiran Hanabi padanya.

Seringai mengejek Hanabi tunjukan di bibir tipisnya. Kentara sekali Gaara bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Kebetulan, Hanabi juga sama.

"Hinata- _nee_ pendarahan. Kandungannya terganggu karena stress berat yang ia alami. Kurasa kau tahu dari mana asal stress itu, kan? Kulihat kau pria yang cukup pintar untuk membaca situasi."

Wajah Gaara memang sedikit berubah ekspresi. Tapi yang memasang tampang terkejut berlebihan malah Kankuro.

"Kau serius?!" pekik Kankuro.

"Aku bercanda." Kata Hanabi datar. Lagi-lagi melirik Kankuro tak suka. "Apa masa depan seseorang pantas untuk jadi bahan bercandaan?"

Kankuro memilih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Lama-lama kesal juga dikalahkan Hanabi dengan ucapan tajamnya. Ia memilih melirik Gaara yang masih diam tanpa respon apapun.

"Gaara?" panggil Kankuro pelan. Jika diperhatikan, bola mata hijau Gaara sedikit tak fokus. Dan Kankuro mengerti tentang hal itu. "Lalu," Kankuro kembali melihat Hanabi. Kali ini dengan wajah yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata dan bayinya?"

"Dokter bilang keduanya membaik setelah penanganan pertama." Jawaban Hanabi kali ini lebih bersahabat. Sepertinya emosi gadis itu sedikit menurun. Gaara juga tak menyangkal, membuat Hanabi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Syukurlah." Kata Kankuro lega.

Kesadaran Gaara kembali. Ia hendak membuka suara sampai suara lain terdengar.

"Hanabi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ketiganya menoleh cepat pada sumber suara. Tak jauh dari mereka ada Neji dengan tampang garang tak bersahabatnya. Neji melangkah lebar. Lalu berdiri di samping Hanabi.

"Neji… kami han—" ucap Kankuro terpotong.

"Kebetulan sekali," seringai tajam Neji perlihatkan tanpa ragu. Matanya menatap lurus pada Gaara yang juga menatapnya. "Aku memang ingin berbicara langsung padamu, Gaara."

.

.

.

Kalau saja ini bukan demi Itachi, tentu saja Sasuke enggan menjadi _stalker_ dadakan seperti ini. Apalagi ia masih mempunyai beberapa pasien yang harus ia periksa pada malam hari. Tapi melihat sesuatu yang mungkin akan membantu penyelidikannya itu membuat Sasuke rela melanggar sedikit sumpah dokternya. Hanya sedikit.

Kepastian yang ia dapat dari menguping ini belum sepenuhnya bisa dicerna. Kenapa juga adik dari Hinata terus-terusan menatap tak suka pada Gaara. Ya, jelas sekali itu Gaara. Wajahnya tak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu mereka SMA.

'Apa mungkin….'

Terkaan di hatinya berhenti saat sosok pria lain datang dengan tampang garangnya. Dari matanya mungkin saja itu masih keluarga Hinata. Sasuke kembali menajamkan telinganya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama adu mulut yang lebih dominan oleh pria Hyuuga itu.

"N-Neji kau tenang dulu." Pria di samping Gaara mencoba menengahi saat tangan Neji mulai menarik kerah baju Gaara. "Kita bisa selesaikan dengan baik-baik."

Mata oniks Sasuke memicing saat ke empat orang itu lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Pria Hyuuga itu mendecih, menurunkan tangannya dari kerah baju Gaara.

"Kalau kalian memang bertanggung jawab, pegang kata-kata 'selesaikan baik-baik'mu itu, Sabaku."

Setelah itu para Hyuuga pergi. Meninggalkan Gaara dan pria di sampingnya berdua.

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi lagi. Gaara dan pria di sampingnya itu pergi menjauh.

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon besar. Wajah tampannya sedikit mengkerut, memikirkan teka-teki dari potongan percakapan singkat ke empat orang tadi. Jelas sekali ini bukan urusannya. Ia dan keluarga Hyuuga apalagi Sabaku tak punya urusan. Kelihatan juga ini urusan pribadi yang bukan porsinya untuk tahu.

Tapi jika menyangkut Hinata, tentu menyangkut Itachi. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus bisa mengungkap apa yan terjadi dan menjelaskan pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Sepertinya peruntungan cinta para pria Uchiha memang sulit, _aniki_."

.

.

.

Anak.

Siapkah Gaara menjadi seorang ayah? Dulu memang ia yang menukar segala macam pil kb Hinata dengan vitamin. Tak ada niatan lain. Gaara hanya tidak suka jika batasannya dibuat oleh Hinata. Harus ia yang menentukan apapun peraturan tentang permainan yang dia buat. Dan kejutan lain dalam permainan muncul.

Permainan? Pantaskah masa depan seorang wanita yang telah ia hancurkan di sebut permainan? Perkataan Hanabi tadi menyentak pikiran Gaara yang akhir-akhir ini senang sekali bertanya.

Gaara tak tahu jawabannya. Ia tak mengerti. Anggap saja Sabaku Gaara yang jenius itu sekarang berubah bodoh dan kolot karena cinta. Ya, anggap saja seperti itu.

Umurnya sudah matang. Materi yang ia punya cukup untuk menanggung orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi masalah kedewasaan diri yang masih belum Gaara punya. Apa-apa saja yang ada dalam dirinya memang terlihat pantas. Tapi jika diselami, Gaara belum kuat menanggung tanggung jawab besar. Menjadi seorang ayah tidak hanya materi, tapi juga kedewasaan diri yang selama ini masih tertutupi oleh emosi labil dalam diri Gaara.

Lamunan Gaara berlanjut sampai suara pintu terdengar terbuka. Mata hijaunya menoleh lamban.

"Sa—suke?" gumam Gaara pelan.

Di ambang pintu sudah ada pria yang dulu berebut tenar dengannya. Jika Sasuke menang dipelajaran, maka Gaara akan membanggakan sekolah pada bidang olahraga.

"Aku baru tahu ada kau di sini," Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Ketukan sepatunya sedikit nyaring karena suasana sepi tengah malam. Mata oniksnya melirik sebentar pada sofa yang kosong. "Boleh aku duduk di sana?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat. Tubuhnya menegak dan bergeser arah sedikit ke kiri, ke arah sofa dimana ada Sasuke duduk.

"Atlet kebanggan sekolah bisa sakit juga, ya?" walaupun tak terlalu dekat, mereka sering bertemu karena sekelas. Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama pendiam dan cenderung dingin pada lingkungan sekitar.

"Hn." Dari nada Gaara yang tak sabaran, Sasuke tahu pria berambut merah itu menuntut penjelasan atas kedatangannya tiba-tiba. Jelas sekali Sasuke dan Gaara tak punya hubungan sedekat itu sampai mau menjenguk satu sama lainnya. "Ada apa?"

Seringai kecil tercetak di bibir bungsu Uchiha itu. "Tahu saja aku ada maunya."

Mata Gaara sedikit memicing. Merasa curiga pada Sasuke yang setahunya tak pernah suka bertele-tele. Tapi sekarang pria itu seakan berhati-hati menyampaikan niatannya.

"Katakan saja."

"Baiklah." Helaan nafas panjang terdengar sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan keluarga Hyuuga?"

Sedikit, walaupun sedikit tapi mata tajam Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi Gaara yang terkejut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Kau kenal Hinata, kan? Dia salah satu wanita yang dekat dengan kakakku."

"Kakakmu?"ulang Gaara.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke berujar pendek namun tajam. Peringai santainya ia buang dan menatap lurus pada Gaara. "Kurasa kau kenal karena perusahaan Sabaku dan Uchiha sering bekerja sama."

Ya, Uchiha. Gaara ingat sekarang. Sasuke itu Uchiha, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Apa urusan kalian dengan Hinata?" Gaara mulai tak suka. Peringatan pada kadar posesifnya meningkat. Gaara tak suka jika menemui fakta bahawa Hinata ada urusan lain dengan pria. Tidak selain dirinya.

"Aku bertanya dan sekarang kau bertanya balik?" Sasuke berdiri, melangkah sekali untuk lebih dekat dengan Gaara. Mata mereka tak putus kontak, terus menatap tajam satu sama lain. "Kuberi penawaran."

Lagi, Sasuke mengulur waktu. Dia sendiri menikmati bagaimana mempermainakan perasaan Gaara sekarang.

"Kau duluan yang menjawab atau mau ku kejutkan dengan jawabanku lebih dulu?" lanjut Sasuke. Kali ini ia mendengar decihan kasar dari Gaara.

"Kurasa kau ingin sekali aku terkejut."

Kekehan kecil Sasuke lemparkan pada Gaara. Dia memang senang sekali melihat _rival_ -nya itu sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah, kau yang minta." Lipatan tangan Sasuke pada dadanya pertanda dia siap menang. Tentu saja luncuran kata dari bibir tipisnya kali ini mungkin saja bisa menembak Gaara tepat di kepala. "Itachi ingin meminang Hinata."

"Oh, ya?" Gaara balik menyerang. Membuat wajah Sasuke Uchiha kembali datar. "Aku tak rela jika anakku kelak memanggil pria lain ayah."

Dan Sasuke sudah menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Hinata lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah wajah khawatir sang ayah. Menatapnya penuh rasa lega karena melihat putrinya kembali sadar. Setelah itu suara pekikan keras dari Hanabi yang menggumam rasa syukur berkali-kali. Dan terakhir ada Neji, berdiri di sebelah sisi kanannya.

Semua keluarga Hyuuga tersenyum penuh syukur melihat salah satu anggota keluarganya itu membaik. Hinata sudah tidur semalaman dan baru sadar pagi ini.

"Hinata- _nee_? Kau bisa mendengarku?" Hanabi berujar. Sedikit menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa lemas.

Hinata mengangguk kecil dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Sayang… ini _tou_ - _san_." Belaian lembut bisa Hinata rasakan di puncak kepalanya.

"T- _tou_ - _san_ …" suara Hinata masih serak.

Pandangan Hinata beralih pada Neji yang belum mengucapkan apapun. Hanya memandangan Hinata dengan rasa lega dan beberapa artian yang sulit Hinata baca. Dengan keadaanya yang begini, Hinata yakin semua kelurganya itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"M-maaf…" satu bulir air mata mengalir di pelipis kanannya. Mengundang buliran-buliran lain hingga Hinata sedikit terisak. "Maafkan a-aku…"

Semua yang ada di sana mengerti untuk permintaan maaf Hinata yang terdengar sangat lirih. Bahkan Hiashi harus memandang ke arah lain agar matanya yang memanas tak ikut menangis.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkan apapun dulu." Akhirnya suara Neji terdengar. "Kau harus sembuh, mengerti?"

Isakan Hinata makin menjadi. Ia mengangguk kuat hingaa pusing di kepalanya sedikit bertambah. Tapi itu tak penting sekarang. Rasa bahagia di hatinya lebih dominan. Bahagia karena keluarganya masih begitu hangat menerima dirinya. Tak menyalahkan apapun dan tetap merangkulnya. Saat ini memang Hinata butuh tepat berlindung. Berlindung dari apapun yang mungkin saja bisa menyakitinya dan anaknya.

Seketika itu juga Hinata sadar. Penyebab dirinya lemah dan sekarang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit adalah pendarahan. Cemas tiba-tiba saja menyeruak di tengah rasa harunya.

"B-Bayiku…."

Ketiga orang di sana saling berpandangan. Melempar tatapan resah karena wajah Hinata tiba-tiba kembali pucat.

"T- _tou_ - _san_ … Neji- _nii_ … H-Hanabi?" Hinata mengabsen satu-satu orang yang mengelilinginya. Meminta penjelasan lebih lewat tatapan mata memelasnya.

"Hinata, tenanglah." Hiashi bersuara." Anakmu baik-baik saja."

Saat itu juga beban dalam hati Hinata terasa terangkat. Bagaimanapun keadaan yang akan dia hadapi, tetap saja naluri keibuannya menang. Hinata tak mau anak yang masih seumur jangung dalam kandungannya terluka. Terlebih karena keteledorannya.

"Kita bahas itu di rumah saja. Yang terpenting, kau harus cepat sembuh."

Kembali lagi rasa hangat itu menjalar di hati Hinata. Setidaknya keluarga yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung masih terus menjaganya. Hinata tak menyesal untuk tetap memilih kuat. Karena akhirnya, keluarga yang merupakan semangat hidup dalam dirinya tetap membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Gaara."

Mata Gaara terus saja menatap lurus pada Hinata. Ia tak menghiraukan ajakan Kankuro untuk pulang sekarang juga. Ia masih betah melihat wanitanya ada di sana. Tersenyum senang saat mendengar anak mereka masih sehat dan terus bergelung nyaman di dalam tubuhnya.

Rasa-rasanya, jika saja tidak ada dua pria Hyuuga itu dan satu gadis galak yang mengelilingi Hinata, Gaara pasti sudah mendobrak pintu yang sekarang hanya terbuka seperempatnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, celah pintu itu bisa membuat Gaara merasa tenang dalam dirinya. Gemuruh di jantungnya berangsur hilang melihat Hinata sudah sadar dan terus-terusan tersenyum. Walaupun air mata masih terus bergulir lewat ujung matanya.

Gaara bukan tipikal pria penyabar. Ia benci menunggu. Namun senyuman Hinata seakan memperingati Gaara untuk bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Gaara tak mau merusak senyuman yang selama ini belum pernah terlihat begitu tulus dari Hinata. Setidaknya, belum pernah tertuju begitu tulus untuknya.

"Gaara, ayo kita pulang." Kankuro mulai _keki_.

"Hn." Sedikit-sedikit Gaara mundur. Berhenti sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruang inap Hinata. "Kabari aku apapun perkembangan tentangnya."

Kankuro mengerti, ia hanya menyahut Gaara seadanya. Persiapan sudah Kankuro laksanakan bahkan sebelum Gaara meminta. Ia sudah menyuruh orang untuk terus memperhatikan perkembangan kesehatan Hinata. Tentu saja ini berbeda dengan _stalker_ atau apapun itu. Kankuro hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dan langkah tepat apa yang harus ia ambil di depannya.

Tepat di depan lobby rumah sakit, Gaara kembali berhenti. Menciptakan kerutan tajam pada dahi Kankuro saat melihat Gaara begitu fokus melihat sesuatu. Penasaran, Kankuro mengikuti arah pandang sang adik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kankuro heran saat tak melihat apapun yang ganjal. Hanya ada orang berlalu-lalang, suster, dokter dan juga beberapa pasien.

"Jauhkan Hinata dari apapaun yang berbau Uchiha." Gaara menajamkan matanya, dan Kankuro sekarang tahu objek apa yang dilihat Gaara.

Seorang dokter dengan warna rambut yang nyaris mirip dengan Hinata juga menatap kearah mereka. Dengan tatapan datar yang menyaingi milik Gaara. Kankuro sendiri tak tahu menahu ada apa antara Gaara dan dokter muda itu.

"Uchiha? Mak— hey Gaara!"

Belum selesai ucapannya, Gaara sudah melangkahkan kaki panjangnya lagi. Kerutan di dahi Kankuro makin menjadi saat menahan kesal atas sikap seenak jidatnya Gaara. Kalau bukan karena anak bungsu dan adik satu-satunya, Kankuro enggan sekali menjaga Gaara jika terus menerus dibuat _keki_.

.

.

.

Itachi tak tahu jika penginapan Hinata ditutup untuk seminggu kedepan. Saat menyisahkan waktu ditengah kesibukannya, yang ia dapat hanya tulisan besar permintaan maaf karena pemandian itu tutup karena perbaikan. Dan peringatan itu juga menjadi peringatan bagi Itachi bahwa wanita yang ingin ia temui tidak ada di sana.

Dengan sedikit kecewa Itachi akhirnya berbalik dan kembali duduk manis di sedan mewah miliknya. Mendesah sedikit berat dengan rasa asing yang mendukung Itachi untuk memasang wajah lesunya. Padahal hanya pemandian yang tutup.

Tidak, ini bukan hanya karena pemandian yang tutup. Mungkin –dan memang ia- Itachi merasa sedih karena lagi-lagi gagal melihat Hinata. Perempuan manis yang sekejap membuat Itachi yang memang tak terlalu peka terhadap wanita menjadi salah tingkah.

Mau ke sini salah, mau ke sana tak punya alasan. Mirip sekali remaja tanggung yang bingung mendekati cinta monyetnya. Padahal Itachi sudah berumur, walaupun tidak juga dikatakan tua.

Deringan pada ponselnya menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunan yang singkat.

"Ya, Sasuke?" sapanya saat mengangkat panggilan dari sang adik.

"…"

"Pemandiannya tutup."

"…"

"Maksudmu? Kau memang sekarang dimana?" kening Itachi bertaut.

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku ke rumah sakit sekarang."

.

.

.

"Aku kenyang, Hanabi." Hinata menoleh kearah lain saat suapan kesekian Hanabi terarah padanya. Ia memang benar-benar kenyang sekarang. Rasanya penuh dan sedikit mual.

"Ini tidak ada setengahnya, _nee_ - _chan_. Kau harus makan banyak biar cepat pulih." Masih setia menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur pada Hinata, Hanabi memberi petuah. Memang kalau masalah sakit, Hanabi bisa bersikap lebih tegas dari Hinata. Menghiraukan perbedaan umur yang lumayan jauh.

"Terakhir?" Hinata memberi tawaran.

"Dua sendok lagi." Balas Hanabi.

Akhirnya Hinata menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya, memaksa benda setengah cair setengah padat itu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Menelannya penuh perjuangan karena ada dorongan tersendiri dari dalam yang ingin keluar.

"Nng! Ng— hoek."

Bola mata Hanabi memutar, jengah. Kalau Hinata sudah mual begitu, lebih baik ia menyudahi acara suapannya. Daripada semua yang sudah susah payah masuk kembali keluar.

"Baiklah— baiklah. Sudah cukup makannya."

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Hinata tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_."

Hanabi tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menaruh mangkuk bubur yang masih tersisa setengah itu di nakas terdekat. Lalu mengambil beberapa obat yang harus Hinata minum seusai makan. Ada tiga butir berbeda bentuk dan warna. Hanabi sendiri tidak terlalu tahu itu apa, tapi yang jelas dokter berambut merah kemarin bilang jangan sampai tidak meminumnya.

"Nah, sekarang minum obatmu." Kali ini tangan Hanabi menyodorkan tiga butir obat dan segelas air putih. Wajah Hinata berubah masam. Ia tidak terlalu suka minum obat terlalu banyak. "Cepat minum. Hinata- _nee_ mau cepat pulang, kan?"

Ya, Hinata sudah tak betah walaupun baru sehari di rumah sakit. Kondisinya juga membaik karena jarum infus dan beberapa obat yang ia minum pagi tadi. Tapi lebih dari itu, dukungan keluarga yang selalu ada untuknya membuat proses pemulihan Hinata lebih cepat. Mengingat itu semua, Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil obat serta air yang disodorkan Hanabi. Jika keluarganya saja ingin Hinata cepat sembuh, kenapa dirinya memperlambat prosesnya?

" _Arigatou_ - _ne_!" senyum sumringah Hinata membuat Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba _mood_ _nee_ - _chan_ jadi bagus?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata hanya terkekeh dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ aneh. Apa ini pengaruh bayimu?"

"Ngmh— mungkin?"

Dan mereka berdua tertawa untuk alasan yang kurang di pahami.

.

.

.

"Dengar sendiri, kan?"

Masih mematung dan memandang dengan kosong, Sasuke tahu Itachi masih _shock_ dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Bayi? Bayi siapa?

"Hinata… sudah bersuami?" gumam Itachi pelan.

Melihat pembicaraan mulai tabu, Sasuke mngajak Itachi untuk beranjak dari acara mengintip Hinata. Kembali ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Dari yang ku lihat kemarin, sepertinya Hinata belum punya suami."

Itachi menoleh cepat. Memandang bingung dan tak percaya pada Sasuke. Jadi Hinata hamil di luar nikah, begitu?

Mengerti pandangan bingung sang kakak, Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Aku tak mengerti jelas, tapi untuk saat ini yang ku tahu Hinata belum bersuami. Untuk urusan yang lain, aku tak tahu."

"T-tidak…" gumam Itachi pelan. Mencoba menyangkal pemikiran konyol yang terlintas di benaknya atas penjelasan Sasuke. "Hinata bukan wanita yang seperti itu."

Dalam hati Sasuke mengiyakan. Apalagi melihat gelagat Gaara kemarin. Hinata jelas sekali bukan wanita yang mau-mau saja diajak tidur oleh seorang pria.

"Jadi kau mau bagaiamana, _nii_ - _san_?"

Diam. Memang Itachi bisa apa sekarang?

Sebagai pria yang tak seberapa dekat, jelas sekali bukan porsinya untuk mencampuri urusan internal seperti itu.

"Baiklah, ini memang bukan urusan orang luar seperti kita." Tak tahan melihat kakak yang selama ini terkenal karena kecerdasannya terus diam seperti orang tak tahu arah, akhirnya Sasuke berujar. "Tapi aku coba membantumu mengetahui sedikit rahasia."

Sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Sasuke, Itachi kembali melirik penuh minta padanya.

"Apa?"

"Ayah dari bayi Hinata itu… Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

.

BRAK!

Dengan emosi tinggi Temari melempar vas bunga yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran indah seperti batang pohon. Seingat Kankuro, itu ia bawa sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Gaara. Untung saja vas itu kuat, apalagi terbuat dari kayu. Jadi tidak pecah walaupun tergores sedikit.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan buat masalah lagi!"

Teriakan sulung Sabaku itu menyebar hingga ujung-ujung sudut apartemen Gaara. Membuat Kankuro harus mengorek kupingnya bergantian karena berdengung. Tapi anehnya, Gaara, yang menjadi tujuan teriakan Temari tak bergeming. Masih duduk tegak di sofa dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Benar-benar tak berpengaruh dengan Temari yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan emosi yang menakutkan.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, hah? Menghamili perempuan lagi?!"

Terus saja Temari menarik urat lehernya. Murka untuk kejadian kesekian yang Gaara perbuat. Ini sudah laporan ke empat Gaara menghamili seorang perempuan. Dulu, sekitar dua tahun lalu ada tiga orang yang mengaku sudah tidur dengan Gaara. Datang pada Temari atau Kankuro dengan perut buncitnya. Meminta pertanggung jawaban bungsu Sabaku itu.

Tapi Temari tak bodoh. Ia menunggu hingga anak itu lahir dan mencocokan DNA Gaara dengan anak yang diakui sebagai darah daging Gaara. Hasilnya, tentu saja tak cocok sama sekali.

Untuk kasus-kasus yang lalu memang Gaara selalu menyangkal dengan alasan logis yang pria itu punya. Temari juga mengenal Gaara yang tak mau terikat dengan wanita manapun. Adiknya itu selalu berganti pasangan sesering mengganti pakaian.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Gaara tak menyangkal apapun.

"Kau tak bisa terus seperti ini, Gaara!"

PRANG!

Lagi, Temari melempar pajangan keramik berbentuk bola yang ada di nakas samping sofa. Untuk kali ini Kankuro menjerit tertahan. Itu salah satu keramik mahal yang di bawakan sasori sebagai hadiah pembukaan tokonya yang baru tahun lalu. Mau menegur tapi Temari pasti akan menyemburnya juga. Jadi, memilih diam bisa menjadi salah satu pilihan terbaik sekarang.

Nafas Temari turun dan naik dengan cepat. Terlihat sedikit lelah karena sedari tadi sibuk melempar barang dan berteriak. Perempuan semampai itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali. Mata hijaunya masih setia melotot horor pada Gaara.

"Sekarang terserah padamu." Nada Temari tak seseram tadi. Terdengar sedikit lelah dan mencoba menahan emosi yang lainnya. Kemarahan kali ini lebih singkat dari kemarahan yang sudah-sudah. Membuat Kankuro bingung sekaligus lega.

"Aku mau menikahi Hinata."

Sepasang mata Kankuro dan Temari terbelalak. Bahkan Kankuro yang sedari tadi bersender pada sandaran sofa menegakkan badannya.

"Kau pikir keluarga Hyuuga mau menerimamu, hah?!" oh tidak— Temari kembali murka.

"Aku tak perduli." Tantang Gaara. Tak ada sedikitpun kegentaran dalam nadanya yang datar. "Dia mengandung anakku. Itu bisa menjadi alasan kuat untuk mereka menerimaku."

"Gaara," Kankuro mencoba memperingati. Adiknya itu senang sekali membuat si sulung murka.

"Baikalah, untuk kali ini ku turuti apa maumu." Temari menyambut tantangan Gaara. "Tapi untuk sekali lagi kau buat masalah, ku pastikan ayah yang akan turun tangan."

Tubuh Temari berbalik, berjalan keluar dari apartemen Gaara yang sudah ia buat berantakan. Untuk Kankuro sendiri masih menganga tak percaya Temari menuruti permintaan gila Gaara untuk menikahi Hinata.

"Oi, Gaara! Kau ingin dibunuh Neji apa?"

Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir Gaara. Dibunuh? Semua pria itu sama saja. Akan berlagak sok galak jika menyangkut wanita yang mereka sayangi. Menurut Gaara, Neji tak mungkin membunuhnya. Pria berambut panjang itu terlalu sayang pada Hinata. Dan tak mungkin membunuh ayah dari calon keponakannya.

"Aku akan temui keluarga Hyuuga."

Bola mata Kankuro berputar jengah. "Terserah padamu saja."

.

.

.

Ini tengah malam dan udara terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang. Angin berhembus makin kencang saat mencapai penghujung di bulang September. Untuk tahun ini rasa-rasanya musim gugur datang terlalu cepat.

Sekarang Hinata sendiri di kamar inapnya. Memaksa Hanabi atau Neji yang ingin menemaninya. Mereka butuh istirahat. Hinata tak mau jika ia sembuh lalu keluarga yang lain sakit. Lagipula di sini ada suster yang akan membantunya.

Hinata melirik pada nakas yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidurnya, lebih jelasnya ada di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Di sana hanya ada satu gelas air putih, karangan bunga dari Sakura yang tadi sore menjenguknya, dan ponsel miliknya. Tangan yang bebas dari selang infuse Hinata gunakan untuk meraih benda persegi panjang yang terlihat sangat tipis itu.

"Banyak sekali…" gumam wanita manis itu saat melihat kontak pesannya yang hampir penuh. Hampir semuanya dari Hanabi yang menanyakan keadaannya. Hanabi benar-benar bisa menjadi sangat perhatian jika menyangkut kesehatan tubuh Hinata. Beberapa pesan lain dari teman kantornya dulu.

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar saat menemukan beberapa pesan yang belum ia baca. Tertimbun oleh pesan-pesan yang dikirim Hanabi.

Itu dari Itachi.

"Astaga, aku belum membalasnya."

Wanita Hyuuga itu merasa tak enak karena mengabaikan pesan yang hampir semuanya berisi ajakan makan siang. Hinata seakan menjadi wanita jahat yang mengabaikan orang yang baik padanya. Tapi, mau membalas pun percuma. Pesan-pesan itu sudah masuk untuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Hinata sendiri tidak punya alasan untuk mengganggu waktu Itachi.

Kring—

Deringan ringan dan getaran pada ponsel Hinata menandakan pesan lain yang baru masuk. Dalam hati Hinata menebak-nebak, pasti Hanabi yang lagi-lagi menyuruhnya tidur. Adiknya itu sudah hafal tabiat Hinata yang sulit tidur di tempat asing. Apalagi sendiri.

Tapi tebakannya kali ini salah. Dari sekian nomor yang ia simpan, nama itu jarang sekali mengirim pesan padanya. Kalau Hinata tak salah hitung, hanya dua sampai tiga pesan. Tapi sekarang, nama yang tertera pada layar lebar di ponselnya itu membuat Hinata sedikit kesulitan mengambil udara.

Ibu jarinya sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh pesan yang baru sampai itu.

 _'Kita butuh bicara.'_

Apalagi sekarang? Untuk dua minggu ini Hinata sudah tak pernah berhubungan dengan orang itu. Bahkan Hinata bertekad untuk tak pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya. Tapi sekarang pria itu memintanya bicara? Untuk apa?

Apa dia sudah tahu perihal kehamilannya?

Bunyi dan getaran lain terasa. Pertanda ada pesan lagi yang masuk.

 _'Aku ada di depan kamarmu. Aku akan masuk jika kau membalas dalam lima menit.'_

.

.

.

TBC…

Author gak cape-cape bilang maaf untuk readers yang ngerasa di php-in. ngerasa cerita ini lama-lama gak layak baca. Ngerasa udah bosen sama author llychu yg gak kreatif-kreatf T.T

Minna-san…. GOMEN-NE!

Janji author minggu lalu terpaksa bgt di cancel karena author uts, di tambah tugas laknat yang tiba2 muncul pas lagi tegang2nya uts. Bener deh, author sebagai mahasiswa jurusan bahasa asing korea merasa pusing T.T rasanya pikiran gak di kelas, pikirannya ke readers tersayang #tsaaah.

Ini author bikini tiga chap. Lagi-lagi maaf kalo lama2 nih cerita kok nyaingin kerupuk. Sedikit bocoran aib author ya, author tuh orgnya bosenan gitu. Jadi, sebenernya bnyk ide yg muncul, tapi author udah bosen gitu dengan cerita ini. Maunya bikin cerita baru aja gitu. (ih sok bgt sih lu thor, wkwkw.)

Tapi author udah janji bakal selesain ini cerita, author usahakan tepati janji kok. Gak mau nanti di akhirat di mintai utang ff T.T kalo untuk end di chap berapa, author kurang tahu. Ini aja masih bingung mas Itachi mau di taru dimana. Jadi, bagi yg masih punya stok sabar, di tunggu ya.

Readers, arigatou gozaimasu! Aishiteru , llyCHU :*


	14. Chapter 14

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

Ini menit keempat. Ponsel yang ada di genggamannya belum sekali pun menyala. Yang berarti Hinata belum meresponnya. Gaara tahu wanita itu tidak tidur. Mengintip lewat celah terkecil di pintu kamar inapnya, _jade_ milik Gaara bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di kasurnya. Masih berdiam diri dan memeluk ponselnya erat. Mungkin saja wanita itu bimbang.

Dalam hati Gaara menghitung mundur untuk sepuluh hitungan. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia masuk saja tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata. Atau pulang dengan kehampaan lainnya. Gaara sudah menekatkan diri untuk menemui Hinata. Ini urusan mereka berdua. Masalah keluarga Hyuuga atau Temari dan Kankuro bisa dibicarakan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana mereka berdua nantinya.

Saat kata hati Gaara mengucapkan angka tiga, saat itu juga ponselnya bergetar. Ada tanda pesan di sana, diiringi nama Hinata.

' _Masuklah_.'

Tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki Gaara menjadi berat. Tadi ia sudah menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang harus ia katakan pada Hinata. Bahkan rencana bagaimana cara masuk walaupun Hinata melarangnya. Tapi sekarang, izin sudah di kantongi Gaara. Dan sialnya, gugup datang tiba-tiba.

Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar sebelum Gaara menggeser pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Mengendalikan diri walaupun jantungnya mulai berisik. Kalau Gaara tidak bisa membawa suasana, di pastikan acara langka bertemu Hinata akan gagal.

Ini kesempatannya saat keluarga Hinata tak ada di sekeliling wanita itu.

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat tubuh Hinata membeku. Ia terus menunduk, membiarkan surai panjangnya menutupi sebagaian wajah gugupnya. Sudah lama dan Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap apa di depan Gaara. Dari yang Hinata tebak, Gaara sudah tahu perihal kehamilan dirinya.

Tentu saja Hinata akan melindungi cabang bayinya dari Gaara. Tidak perduli ancaman apalagi yang akan pria itu berikan padanya. Hinata tidak akan mau jika nanti Gaara memintanya untuk mengugugrkan kandungannya. Tidak akan.

Suara sepatu Gaara mendekat, membuat kedua tangan Hinata reflek mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sampai aroma khas Gaara yang sudah Hinata hafal tercium. Pria itu berada dua langkah di samping ranjangnya.

Hening. Belum ada yang mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hinata masih menunduk. Dan Gaara, Hinata tahu pria itu terus memperhatikannya. Dari lirikan singkat yang Hinata lakukan, ia bisa melihat Gaara menggunakan celana jeans hitam dan sweater merah maroonnya. Ekspresi pria itu masih sama, dingin dan minim ekspresi. Sulit sekali untuk tahu apa yang pria itu rasakan.

Gaara menghirup nafas yang panjang lalu berujar, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jantung Hinata makin berisik saat suara berat Gaara terdengar. Cengkraman Hinata pada selimut pun menguat.

"A-aku… b-baik." Jawab Hinata menyerupai bisikan.

Gaara tahu Hinata bergetar takut. Jari mungil wanita itu tak bisa diam. Sibuk memilin selimut kuat-kuat. Beberapa kali juga Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Diperhatikan lagi, tubuh wanita itu lebih kurus dari yang Gaara ingat.

"Jangan takut." Kata Gaara dengan nada yang melunak. Ia kembali melangkah, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan ranjang yang di duduki Hinata. Sedekat ini dan Gaara mencium aroma Hinata yang absen dari penciumannya terlalu lama. "Lihat aku."

Awalnya Hinata ragu. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menggigit bibir dan memilin selimut. Tubuhnya makin bergetar gugup. Takut? Jujur saja Hinata tak takut. Ia tak takut pada Gaara. Hanya saja… ia gugup.

"Hinata."

Reflek, Hinata menoleh pada Gaara. Pria itu jarang sekali memanggil namanya langsung. Bahkan nyaris tak pernah. Tapi sekarang, dengan suara berat dan sedikit tercekat itu Gaara memanggilnya. Begitu jelas karena jarak pria itu dekat.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dan sengatan kecil yang menyerang hati keduanya membuat tatapan mereka terkunci. Saling memandang dengan artian yang sulit dijelaskan.

Pada mata hijau itu Hinata bisa lihat ada perasaan yang Gaara coba tutupi. Entah apa, Hinata tak bisa menebak-nebak perasaan Gaara yang memang jarang sekali terlihat. Ia hanya bisa menyahut tatapan Gaara yang seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tetap menjaga kontak mata mereka.

Dua tangan Gaara terangkat, menangkup masing-masing pipi Hinata yang terlihat memerah. Hinata bisa merasakan tangan besar dan hangat Gaara di pipinya.

Seharusnya Hinata menolak untuk merasakan lagi kontak fisik dengan pria yang sudah mengutak-atik kebahagiaanya. Pria di depannya itu yang sudah membuat Hinata harus melihat keluarganya kecewa. Pria itu yang sudah mengurungnya berbulan-bulan. Pria itu yang… Hinata kehabisan kata. Semua yang terjadi sekarang karena Gaara. Karena pria tak berperasaan berambut merah itu.

Harusnya Hinata menampar Gaara saat pria itu memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat, membaui tubuhnya sesuka hati. Menenggelamkan wajah dinginnya dipelukan yang membuat Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

Hinata bingung dengan perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya. Ia pusing dengan sesegukan yang coba ditahan mati-matian. Lebih pusing lagi karena alasan menangisnya bukan karena takut. Tapi karena alasan lain yang coba ia sangkal.

Mereka berdua tak ada yang berbicara. Gaara sendiri hanya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung kecil Hinata yang sekarang bergetar karena tangis. Menelusupkan wajahnya di tempat dimana ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Hinata dalam-dalam. Di perpotongngan leher wanita itu.

"Aku menyerah…" gumaman kecil Gaara membuat Hinata bingung. Dahi wanita itu bertaut.

Tapi Gaara tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Hanya terus memeluk Hinata dan sesekali menciumi lehernya dengan sayang. Membuat Hinata sedikit bergetar, karena geli.

"A-apa? Apa y-yang mau dibicarakan?" Hinata tidak bisa terus-terusan terbuai dengan pelukan yang –harus ia akui- nyaman dari Gaara. Tadi pria itu sendiri yang mau mengajaknya bicara. Tapi kenapa sekarang hanya diam saja?

Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, lalu membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari Hinata. Menyudahi pelukannya. Sekarang tangan Gaara kembali menangkup kedua pipi Hinata. Membelai lembut pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Baru kita bicara." Wajah Gaara mendekat, memberi ciuman singkat pada bibir Hinata. " _Oyasumi_."

Setelah itu Gaara menjauh. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Berhenti sebentar, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya hingga pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Hinata sendiri masih mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Menalar apa pelukan dan ciuman singkat itu hanya mimpi dan khayalannya. Itu semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Tapi rasa hangat di pipinya masih terasa. Dan bibir tipis Gaara juga masih berbekas di bibirnya.

Saat rasa hangat itu mulai lenyap oleh angin malam yang dingin, saat itu juga Hinata kembali menangis.

.

.

.

Ada bayi kecil digendongannya. Bayi dengan surai merah menyerupai dirinya. Bingung, tentu saja. Entah bayi siapa itu, Gaara tak tahu. Yang dia ingat hanya membuka mata dan menemukan bayi dengan baju lucu berwarna maroon tengah menindih dadanya.

Warna matanya lagi-lagi menyerupai Gaara. Mentereng dengan hijau yang indah. Di atas mata bayi itu ada alis tipis, berbeda dengannya yang tak punya alis. Gaara menjauhkan sedikit bayi itu, memperhatikannya dari atas hingga ujung-ujung kakinya. Kalau Gaara tak salah, bayi itu seperti _cloning_ dirinya sewaktu kecil. Mirip sekali, hingga bentuk hidungnya yang tinggi.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Gaara. Bayi dalam gendongannya hanya tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gusinya yang tanpa gigi.

" _Anata_ ," lirihan pelan dari sampingnya membuat Gaara menoleh cepat. Matanya membulat dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. "Kou- _kun_ harus mandi dulu."

 _'Kou_ - _kun_?' batin Gaara.

Hinata mendekat, mengambil alih bayi itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Tubuh Gaara tetap terpaku melihat betapa bahagianya Hinata menggendong bayi yang mirip dengannya itu. Sesekali ia melihat Gaara, lalu sibuk lagi bercanda dengan bayi yang dipanggil Kou itu.

Kou, ya? Kebahagiaan?

"Gaara- _kun_ ," sekarang Hinata menatapnya. "Gaara- _kun_ bangunlah."

Dahi Gaara mengernyit. Bangun? Bukankah ia sudah bangun?

"Gaara- _kun_ harus kerja, kan?"

Gaara sadar bagaimana posisinya sekarang. Duduk di ranjangnya yang besar. Ia memperhatikan lagi sekeliling, ini kamarnya. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Saat matanya kembali pada Hinata, wanita itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya semula. Kou pun hilang.

"Hinata?" Gaara memanggil Hinata sedikit panik. "Hinata?!"

Sekarang pria bersurai merah itu menyibak selimutnya, bangkit dan berlari cepat keluar kamarnya. Ini apartemennya, dan sekali lagi, tak ada yang berubah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Tak ada apapun. Kekamar tamu juga tak ada siapa pun.

Hingga…

 **DING-DONG!**

 **.**

 **DING-DONG!**

Gaara membuka matanya cepat saat suara bel apartemennya terdengar begitu menusuk di telinganya. Ia sedikit linglung, hingga sadar jika tadi hanya mimpi. Tubuhnya berkeringat, padahal AC di kamarnya menyala.

 **DING-DONG!**

Lagi, suara bel membantu kesadaran Gaara terkumpul. Pria tampan itu mendudukan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Lalu menyeka beberapa anak keringat yang membulat seperti biji jagung di dahi bertatto AI tahu mengapa ia bisa bermimpi bertemu Hinata, setelah sekian lama hanya kegelapan yang menjadi teman tidurnya.

Pasti karena semalam ia mencium aroma wanita itu. Mencium wangi lavender menenangkan yang selama ini Gaara rindukan.

 **DING-DONG!**

"Cih," decihan malas lolos begitu saja saat deringan bel apartemennya tak juga berhenti. Mata Gaara melirik pada jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

8.49 AM

Ini masih pagi dan Kankuro pasti belum bangun. Anak tengah Sabaku itu memang sangat malas jika tak ada kerjaan yang menanti. Tapi di waktu tertentu juga Kankuro dapat diandalkan. Akhirnya, Gaara sendiri yang menyeret tubuh bangun tidurnya itu untuk membuka pintu.

Ia melirik malas pada _intercom_ , untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu tak tahu waktu itu.

"Hanabi?" gumam Gaara.

Melihat raut gadis itu yang sudah berubah masam, Gaara segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Walaupun terlihat mirip Hinata, tapi Gaara sudah tahu sifat keduanya berbeda.

"Lama." Tanpa sapaan apapun Hanabi langsung menggerutu.

Gaara tak membalas gerutuan gadis itu. Ia hanya memiringkan tubuhnya, memberi tanda pada Hanabi untuk masuk. Gadis cantik itu mengerti dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja untuk menuju ruang tengah. Benar-benar gadis yang jutek.

Setelah menutup pintu, Gaara menyusul Hanabi ke ruang tengah apartemennya. Gadis itu sudah duduk manis di sofa tanpa diberi izin terlebih dahulu. Untung saja Gaara bukan orang yang terlalu mengurusi tetek bengek bertamu. Lagipula ia sudah tahu bagaimana watak Hanabi.

"Untuk apa tadi malam ke kamar kakakku?" tanpa aba-aba apapun Hanabi langsung menyerang Gaara, menatap tajam pada pria yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya itu. "Kau tak berbuat macam-macam, kan?"

Mendapat tatapan curiga dari Hanabi tak membuat Gaara gentar dan tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Hinata bilang padamu?"

"Tidak. Tapi suster di sana bilang ada pria aneh yang menemui kakakku."

"Aneh?" nada Gaara sedikit berintonasi.

"Berdiri seperti penculik di depan kamar seorang gadis— bukan, seorang wanita itu mengundang banyak asumsi. Jadi, kalau aku maupun suster di rumah sakit bilang kau itu aneh, ya jangan marah."

Pagi-pagi dan Gaara sudah mendapat pelatihan mental dari gadis berumur sembilanbelas tahun. Ini benar-benar seperti uji coba kesabaran. Dalam hati Gaara bertanya, apa semua wanita Hyuuga itu senang sekali berbicara?

"Ada apa kau kemari?" mencoba _to_ _the_ _point_ , menghindari kata-kata lain dari Hanabi yang mungkin saja membuat Gaara lepas kendali. Bagaimanapun Gaara belum berubah total. Ia masih pria tempramen yang tak suka di rendahkan. Apalagi oleh perempuan.

"Ya, aku lupa jika kau tak senang basa-basi. Bahkan untuk tawaran minum." Hanabi menyeringai. Dan Gaara sadar ada maksud tersembunyi di sana. "Bukannya aku berpihak padamu, hanya saja aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu."

Mata Gaara menyipit, menandakan ia mulai mendengar serius ucapan Hanabi.

"Ayahku dan Neji- _nii_ akan menjual pemandian dan penginapan Hyuuga di Tokyo. Kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke Hokkaido."

"Lalu?"

Lagi, Hanabi menyeringai. "Kau tak mendengar dengan baik, ya? Kami se-ke-lu-ar-ga akan pindah ke Hokkaido."

Sekeluarga?

Kepala Gaara menunduk. Mencerna dengan baik informasi yang di berikan Hanabi. Sekeluarga? Berarti Hinata juga ikut? Lalu bagaimana dengan kandungannya?

Kepala Gaara kembali terangkat. Kali ini wajahnya lebih keras, menandakan ada emosi yang tersimpan dari balik tatapan datarnya.

"Apa rencana selanjutnya? Bukankah kalian ingin semua ini selesai dengan baik-baik?"

"Mana ku tahu." Bahu kecil Hanabi terangkat, lalu kembali seperti semula. "Aku hanya mendengar seperti itu. Lagipula aku ke sini hanya ingin memberimu satu peringatan kecil."

Tubuh Hanabi condong ke depan, memberikan senyuman mengejek yang entah sudah ke berapa kali. Saat ini bukan perlakuan meledek Hanabi yang Gaara pikirkan. Tapi informasi yang mungkin saja berguna untuknya dan Hinata.

"Meskipun anak yang dikandung Hinata- _nee_ itu anakmu, bukan berarti keluarga Hyuuga menyetujui apa yang menjadi kehendakmu."

"Aku ingin menikahinya." Ucap Gaara serius. Dan saat itu juga mendapat tawa dari Hanabi.

"Lalu setelah itu?" wajah Hanabi kembali serius. "Kalau kau cinta pada Hinata- _nee_ , perlakuanmu tak akan sekasar itu padanya. Dilihat darimana pun kau bukan pria yang pantas bersanding dengan wanita lembut seperti kakakku. Dan kami, keluarga Hyuuga tak akan rela menyerahkan Hinata- _nee_ pada pria sepertimu."

Diam, itu yang sekarang Gaara lakukan. Kecil-kecil begitu bibir Hanabi berbisa. Bahkan bisa mengalahkan Gaara telak. Melihat lawan bicaranya tak berkutik, Hanabi merasa puas. Ini salah satu tujuannya, memberi satu pukulan keras pada pria brengsek yang telah menyakiti hati kakak tersayangnya.

Tapi… Hanabi punya tujuan lain.

"Tapi aku punya penawaran lain untukmu." Gaara kembali menetapkan fokusnya pada Hanabi. "Tadi pagi aku datang ke rumah sakit, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata- _nee_?"

Gaara menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dan Hanabi hanya mencoba _intermezzo_ ringan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Dia mengigau namamu."

Sedikit, hanya sedikit Hanabi bisa melihat perubahan raut datar Gaara.

"Dan dari situ aku tahu kakakku tak membencimu." Kata Hanabi lagi.

"Darimana kau tahu dia tak membenciku?"

"Karena kakakku tak bisa membenci seseorang." Keseriusan tergambar jelas di wajah Hanabi. Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan sangat yakin. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Dari yang kudengar juga tadi malam ia membiarkanmu masuk. Jadi, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku barusan, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Apa tawaranmu?"

' _To_ _the_ _point_ sekali.' Batin Hanabi.

"Aku akan memberi dukunganku padamu jika kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan Hinata- _nee_. Tapi jika kau menyakitinya lagi, maka aku orang pertama yang akan menjauhkanmu darinya."

Dan Gaara memegang satu kunci untuk membuka pintu lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hinata- _nee_!" panggil Hanabi riang. Kepalanya ia longokkan ke dalam kamar inap Hinata. Matanya melengkung, mengikuti bibirnya yang tersenyum.

"Hanabi!" balas Hinata tak kalah riang. Ia sudah sangat bosan sendirian hingga siang seperti ini. Tadi Neji dan ayahnya sempat datang, tapi harus segera pergi karena harus mengurusi pekerjaan. Tenten juga tak bisa lama karena harus menjemput si kembar di taman kanak-kanak.

Hanabi menggeser pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan tubuh semampainya masuk lebih dalam. Ia menenteng satu bungkusan kecil berisi kue manis kesukaan Hinata. Diangkatnya bungkusan itu hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Cinnamon rolls?"

Wajah Hinata berbinar senang. "Arigatou!"

Dua tangan Hinata sudah terulur, memberi tanda bahwa ia siap menerima kue manis kesukaannya itu. Tadi pagi infuse di tangan kirinya sudah dilepas, karena keadaan Hinata pulih dengan cepat. Berterimakasihlah pada Hanabi yang selalu memaksa Hinata untuk makan yang banyak.

Gelengan dari Hanabi membuat wajah riang Hinata sedikit meredup.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata sedih.

"Kata suster di depan tadi Hinata- _nee_ tidak boleh makan ini sebelum makan siang nanti. Jadi, simpan dulu." Hanabi menaruh kotak kecil itu di nakas samping ranjang.

"O-oh, ya?" alis Hinata nyaris teraut dengan mata yang melebar, memelas. Kalau tidak demi kesehatan kakak tersayangnya itu, mungkin saja Hanabi bisa luluh dengan _puppy_ - _eyes_ andalan Hinata. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Dari pada memelas begitu, lebih baik menyambut tamu yang datang."

"T-tamu?"

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Hanabi berbalik dan keluar kamar inap Hinata begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan.

Untuk satu menit tak ada siapapun yang datang. Pintu kamarnya masih terbuka, membuat kadar penasaran Hinata meningkat. Akhirnya wanita hamil itu turun dari ranjangnya, memakai sandal putih yang menjadi pasangan baju rumah sakitnya.

"Hana—" baru tiga langkah menjauh dari ranjangnya, Hinata terpakasa berhenti mendadak karena sosok pria tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Hinata…"

Lagi, Hinata bisa mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara berat Gaara. Persis sama seperti tadi malam. Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, masih tak percaya 'tamu' yang Hanabi bilang itu Gaara. Apa mungkin Hanabi tak tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan semua ini adalah pria yang sekarang berdiri dengan wajah minim eksperi itu?

"Bicaralah. Ku rasa Hinata- _nee_ sudah cukup sehat untuk membicarakan masalah kalian berdua."

Di belakang Gaara ada Hanabi, yang tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan menutup pintu sebelum mengangguk meyakinkan padanya.

"Ku rasa…" Gaara memulai dengan sedikit ragu. "Aku tak bisa menunggu hingga kau benar-benar sembuh."

Hinata sendiri masih linglung dan bingung harus bersikap apa. Ia masih saja berdiri dan melirik kesana-kemari, mencari apapun yang lebih menarik dari pada sepasang mata _jade_ yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Suara ketukan sepatu Gaara mendekat, dan seharusnya menjadi peringatan untuknya agar mundur. Tapi tidak, Hinata masih tetap diam.

Bahkan saat tubuhnya sudah terkurung lengan-lengan kekar Gaara,—lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Suara Gaara terdengar sangat jelas, karena pria itu berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

Rasa-rasanya kaki Hinata bagai jeli yang siap bergelemir dan luruh saat itu juga. Tapi lingkaran tangan Gaara pada tubuhnya sangat erat, menjaga agar tubuh mungil Hinata tak merosot barang secenti pun.

Untuk saat ini, entah karena apa, Hinata merasa tubuhnya ringan dan hangat. Bahkan saat bernafas rasanya sangat tenang. Apa mungkin karena aroma menyengat tubuh Gaara yang berbaukan parfume maskulinnya? Kalau Hinata tak salah ingat, Gaara masih tercium sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dan tanpa sadar, dirinya hafal bagaimana aroma seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Jadi selama ini sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Untuk kurun waktu bulanan memang terlalu singkat untuk mengenal bagaimana watak Gaara yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan Hinata tak mengerti untuk maksud dan tujuan Gaara datang lagi di kehidupannya. Mereka memang berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik. Namun mereka bertemu pun dengan cara yang salah.

Yang Hinata ingat untuk kenangannya dengan Gaara hanya sebatas ranjang dan sex. Hanya itu. mereka tak melakukan hal remeh-temeh seperti kencan atau sebagainya. Dari awalpun, Hinata tak tahu apa arti dirinya untuk Gaara.

Dan… apa arti pelukan erat ini sekarang?

"Pe-pergi…"

Setelah keheningan yang terus membuat Hinata makin sesak ditengah rasa nyamannya, akhirnya suara itu keluar juga. Ia sedikit memberontak, menggerakan tubuhnya yang di peluk erat oleh Gaara. Tapi semakin Hinata meronta, Gaara semakin mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh mungilnya.

"M-mau apa?" kali ini ada anak sungai dadakan di pipi Hinata. Ia memang tak pandai menyuarakan isi hatinya. Hinata hanya bisa menggambarkan emosi dalam dirinya lewat tetesan bening dari matanya. "Mau apa lagi –hiks-?"

Sengatan itu datang lagi. Dengan tegangan yang membuat Gaara sedikit meringis karena sakit. Hinata memang berhenti untuk mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi kata yang syarat penolakan itu menohok ulu hati Gaara.

"Hinata,"

Tangisan Hinata makin pecah. Kenapa sekarang Gaara senang sekali memanggil namanya dengan nada yang seperti itu? Hinata tak suka. Nada yang seakan memohon itu membuat pertahannya bergetar.

"K-kau mem—membenciku, kan? Kau sudah menghancurkanku! S-sekarang apa lagi?!" teriakan Hinata tertahan karena bibirnya yang menempel dengan dada Gaara. "K-kau brengsek! K-kau –hiks-"

Setelah itu Hinata tak berbicara apapaun lagi. Ia hanya menangis, menumpahkan semua pada senderan yang Gaara tawarkan padanya. Kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Gaara, mencengkram erat kemeja putih yang Gaara pakai. Masa bodoh jika ia menampakan sisi terlemahnya pada Gaara. Toh dulu saja ia juga pernah membuang harga dirinya untuk memohon pada Gaara agar tak menyentuh keluarganya.

Dalam hati terdalam Hinata… ia juga membutuhkan Gaara. Ia butuh pria itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bayi dalam kandungannya. Bukan dalam hal materi, Hinata bisa menjaminnya walaupun tanpa bantuan Gaara. Hanya saja, Hinata ingin calon anaknya kelak mendapat pengakuan dari ayah kandunganya.

Bolehkah Hinata mengartikan pelukan ini sebagai tanda perdamaian Gaara dengannya?

Pria itu datang dengan semua teka-teki yang tersimpan apik pada wajah datarnya. Hanya terus mengucapkan hal-hal ambigu yang tidak Hinata mengerti. Dan pada saat sesegukan Hinata berkurang, ia bisa mendengar jelas perkataan Gaara.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan yang Gaara ungkapkan dengan nada monoton seperti biasa. Untuk sesaat tubuh Hinata menegang. Membeku dengan perkataan Gaara yang lagi-lagi membuahkan pertanyaan dalam diri Hinata.

Kenapa?

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

Kenapa sekarang Gaara berubah?

"Aku minta maaf."

Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara, melepas pelukan mereka walaupun pada kenyataannya tubuh Hinata masih terkurung oleh lengan Gaara yang setia melingkar di punggungnya. Perlahan, dengan wajah sembabnya Hinata mendongak. Menatap pada titik hijau di mata Gaara. Mencari keseriusan dan kesungguhan yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata ingin menangis lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. "K-kau berubah."

"Aku membenci wanita." Alis Hinata bertaut, tanda ia bingung dengan jawaban yang tak berhubungan dengan pertanyaanya. "Aku tak suka jika kau merendahkanku begitu saja. Mengataiku brengsek dan sebagainya, walaupun kenyataannya aku begitu."

Kali ini Hinata menunduk. Untuk yang satu itu memang kesalahannya. Sentuhan lembut pada dagunya membuat mata _amethyst_ miliknya kembali bersitubruk dengan mata _jade_ Gaara.

"Tapi aku bingung pada diriku yang membutuhkanmu. Aku akan tidur tanpa kegelapan atau mimpi buruk jika kau disampingku. Kau tetap menyapaku, mengajakku berbicara, dan selalu menyambutku pulang. Meskipun aku sering berlaku seenaknya padamu."

Berhenti sejenak, Gaara mengusap pelan pipi Hinata yang basah. Lalu kembali berujar.

"Saat kau ditarik paksa pergi oleh Neji, awalnya ku pikir semua akan kembali seperti semula. Aku bisa mencari wanita yang lebih cantik darimu di lain tempat. Tapi, mereka berbeda."

Gaara kembali berhenti berbicara. Ia kembali menarik Hinata pada pelukannya.

"Kau membuatku nyaman."

Satu hal yang Hinata tahu selama ia tinggal bersama Gaara. Pria itu kesepian.

Seakan ada hal besar yang menutupi mata hatinya dan mengisolasi perasaannya dari orang lain. Gaara hanya pria yang merasa semua terlalu naïf jika kau memandang dari sisi positif. Lebih baik tahu apa buruknya, lalu menyingkirkan yang tidak bermanfaat. Gaara hanya tak punya pegangan. Tak ada tempat bersandar.

"A-aku—"

"Aku tak memaksamu menjawab sekarang. Pikirkanlah baik-baik—" Potong Gaara cepat. Jujur saja, ia belum siap mendengar jawaban Hinata sekarang. Tidak untuk hal baik, apalagi kemungkinan terburuknya. Yang terpenting ia sudah mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Untuk anak kita."

Dan gelenyir asing merambat di hati Hinata saat mendengar nada tulus itu dari Gaara.

.

.

.

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : GAARA X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **Requested by : RahilsanXD**

.

.

.

Awalnya Hanabi tak merasa curiga dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali ia lihat di rumah sakit. Bisa saja salah satu keluarganya ada yang sakit, kan? Dan saat Hanabi cari latar belakang seorang Itachi di internet –yang tentu mudah karena dia cukup terkenal-, adik laki-laki dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki bekerja menjadi dokter di rumah sakit yang sekarang merawat Hinata.

Tapi… Hanabi mulai curiga saat sosok pria jangkung itu pernah sekali— dua kali- hingga ketiga kalinya ada di depan pintu kamar inap Hinata. Awalnya, Hanabi mencoba berpikir naïf. Mungkin saja sebagai mantan boss, Itachi menjenguk mantan karyawannya itu. Ya, beberapa kali tak sengaja membaca majalah bisnis milik Neji membuat Hanabi tahu kalau sosok Itachi itu baik hati. Setidaknya, itu yang sering menjadi tulisan tentangnya.

Untuk kali ini, untuk ke-empat kalinya Hanabi memergoki Itachi berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakaknya. Pada jam yang nyaris sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Sekitar petang saat matahari mulai berganti dengan bulan. Merasa gemas sendiri dan ditumbuhi rasa curiga, Hanabi menghampiri sosok pria tampan itu.

"Permisi."

Itachi melonjak kaget saat suara dengan nada datar itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Ia berbalik, sedikit membulatkan mata saat melihat seorang gadis yang mirip Hinata. Berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Y-ya?" sesaat Itachi gugup. Warna matanya nyaris mirip dengan Hinata, walaupun lebih terasa pudar.

" _Ji_ - _san_ berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi jalan."

 _Ji-san?_

Ya, umur memang sudah tak muda lagi. Tapi dipanggil _ji_ - _san_ oleh remaja beranjak dewasa itu terlalu… keterlaluan. Itachi tak setua itu. Ia merasa masih pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan lain selain _'paman'_. Dan kenyataan ia belum punya ponakan dari sasuke juga menjadi alasan kuat baginya menolak dipanggil dengan sebutan setua itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi nona, kau tak perlu memanggilku _ji_ - _san_." Perkataan Itachi sedikit ditekan pada kata terakhir kalimatnya.

Hanabi menghela nafas, jengah. "Ya, untuk ukuran pria yang sudah berkepala tiga memang _ji_ - _san_ termasuk awet muda. Tapi tetap saja, _ji-san_ itu sudah berumur."

Untuk pertama kali lihat, Itachi menebak-nebak bahwa gadis jutek di depannya ini mungkin saja adik dari Hinata. Tapi sifatnya sangat berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda.

"Lagipula," Hanabi melanjutkan, melihat Itachi hanya diam saja dengan tampang datarnya. Oh— Hanabi tak kalah datar dari Itachi. " _Ji_ - _san_ itu orang sibuk, kan? Tapi kenapa kerjaannya hanya mengintip kamar inap kakakku?"

 _Mengintip_?

Apalagi ini? Itachi yang dari dulu selalu pandai menyembunyikan emosinya mulai terpancing hanya karena ledekan gadis umur belasan tahun yang tingginya hanya sebatas ujung dagunya saja. Memalukan sekali.

"Aku tidak mengintip, nona." Balas Itachi.

"Aku tak perduli." Tak ada nada takut sama sekali setelah mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat dari mata sekelam malam itu. Hanabi sendiri merasa jengkel, ingin rasanya bilang pada dunia bahwa Itachi Uchiha itu tidak baik hati. "Sekarang aku langsung pada intinya saja. Untuk apa orang penting sepertimu berdiri di depan kamar orang lain? Asal tahu saja, ya, Hinata- _nee_ sudah punya calon suami. Jadi, kalau memang _ji_ - _san_ suka pada Hinata- _nee_ , menyerah saja."

Wow— satu serangan telak membuat Itachi bungkam. Sebenarnya, dari semua yang Hanabi ucapkan tentang mengintip itu sudah tak penting. Tapi calon suami? Apa Itachi tak salah dengar?

"A-apa?"

Dari ekspresi hampa yang Itachi perlihatkan, Hanabi tahu pria itu memang suka dengan Hinata. Untung saja. Jadi Hanabi tak perlu dirundung malu karena asal menebak.

"Ya, sayang sekali." Ujar Hanabi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menyesal. Gadis cantik itu melewati tubuh Itachi yang masih diam di tempatnya. Mungkin saja, dan sepertinya memang iya, kalau Itachi itu sedang _shock_.

Calon suami? Jadi Itachi benar-benar tak ada kesempatan lagi mendekati Hinata? Padahal ini baru tahap awal. Itachi sendiri sudah merasa nyaman dengan Hinata. Gadis— bukan, wanita itu sudah merebut perhatian Itachi dengan kali waktu yang singkat. Dan menjungkir balikan hatinya dengan cepat juga.

Senyum miris terpasang di bibir tipis Itachi. Menoleh sedikit pada pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat karena ulah gadis yang bahkan belum Itachi tahu namanya. Selama ini Itachi memang hanya berdiri bak orang bodoh di depan pintu kamar inap Hinata. Padahal niat hati ingin sekali masuk dan mengetahui keadaan cinta pertamanya itu. Tapi, tahu fakta dari balik pintu itu saja sudah membuat separuh hati Itachi hancur. Bagaimana ia tahu langsung dari Hinata?

"Benar," lirih Itachi sembari berjalan menjauh. "Sayang sekali, Itachi."

 _Sayang sekali untuk keterlambatannya— Itachi bodoh._ Gumam Itachi hanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 _Kau pulang malam ini? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kandunganmu baik-baik saja?_

Hinata memandang pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan Gaara yaang masuk semenit lalu. Semenjak tadi siang, saat mereka mengungkapkan keluh-kesah masing-masing, Gaara mulai aktif menghubunginya.

Gaara juga sudah tahu bahwa Hinata mengandung. Untuk sekarang jalan tiga minggu. Masih kecil dan rapuh.

Sekarang ia sedang ada di mobil bersama Neji dan Hanabi. Duduk di kursi penumpang sendiri, karena Neji menyetir dan Hanabi yang duduk di sebelah Neji. Malam ini ia merengek pulang karena sudah tidak kerasa di rumah sakit. Lebih baik tidur di kasurnya sendiri. Lagipula, Hinata merasa tubuhnya sudah kembali sehat.

Kedua ibu jarinya mengetik balasan untuk Gaara. Biar bagaimanapun, Hinata sendiri sudah berdamai dengan dirinya. Ia mau mengenal Gaara lebih jauh. Mau tidak mau Hinata sadar ia terikat oleh Gaara. Dengan tumbuhnya benih Gaara dirahimnya, mereka terhubung satu sama lain. Oleh sebab itu, Hinata ingin membuka lembaran baru. Walaupun tidak langsung menerima semuanya.

Gaara juga sepakat ingin mengenal dulu satu sama lain. Dia juga yang menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak terburu-buru.

 _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Keadaanku dan kandunganku sudah membaik._

Hinata mengirim pesannya.

"Loh—" suara Hanabi yang memecah keheningan membuat Hinata mendongak dari layar ponselnya. "Ini bukan jalan pulang, _nii_ - _san_."

Kepala Hinata mengarah pada jendela mobil disebalah kanannya. Baru sadar jika ini memang bukan jalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kita mau kemana, _nii_ - _san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Bandara." Jawab Neji tanpa melepas fokus menyetirnya. " _Tou_ - _san_ sudah ada di sana."

Kompak, Hinata dan Hanabi mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Untuk apa? Siapa yang datang?" Hanabi bertanya lebih cepat dari Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang datang."

Perasaan Hinata mulai tak enak. Terdengar dari nada Neji saja sudah jelas jika ia sedang dalam keadaan hati yang tak baik.

"Lalu?"

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih diam sampai mobil sedan hitamnya terpakir di parkiran bandara Tokyo lalu turun lebih dulu. Hanabi memandang Hinata yang juga berwajah bingung sepertinya.

Ketukan dari Neji pada jendela mobil terdengar, memberi isyarat agar keduanya turun. Mereka berdua akhirnya turun, mengekor pada Neji yang menyeret dua koper besar. Kalau yang berwarna merah Hinata tahu itu miliknya. Tapi untuk yang hitam Hinata tak tahu.

Ia dan Hanabi masih mengekor pada Neji yang berjalan sampai ke stasiun tiga. Di sana sudah ada Hiashi yang duduk di kursi tunggu. Melihat tiga anaknya datang, pria tua itu berdiri.

" _Tou_ - _san_?" ujar Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"Ini koper _tou_ - _san_ dan Hinata." kata Neji dengan dua tangan menjulurkan koper ke arah Hiashi.

"Koperku?" lagi, Hinata dan Hanabi saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kau dan _tou_ - _san_ akan ke Hokkaido."

"Apa?!"

Neji berdehem sebentar. Dalam hati kecilnya ia sedikit tak rela. Ini sama saja mengasingkan adiknya itu. Tapi tetap saja, ini harus dilakukan. Ada banyak hal di Tokyo yang harus ia urus sebelum ikut pindah ke Hokkaido. Pertama penginapan keluarga Hyuuga, lalu kuliah Hanabi dan juga tenten serta anak kembarnya.

"Ikutlah bersama _tou_ - _san_ , Hinata. Aku, Hanabi serta tenten akan menyusul secepatnya." Setelah itu Neji berbalik. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hinata serta Hanabi dan juga Hiashi yang sedaritadi diam.

Untuk Hiashi, sebenarnya ia sama-sama tak tega. Ini jelas bukan salah putrinya itu. Hiashi merasa sudah mendidik jiplakan istrinya itu dengan baik. Dan dari cerita yang ia dengar dari Neji, pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara itulah yang menyebabkan semuanya.

Dan Hanabi, ia sama sekali tak ada petunjuk jika kepindahan yang dibicarakan dua hari lalu akan terlaksana secepat ini.

"Hanabi," akhirnya kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu bersuara. Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hanabi. "Kau pulanglah."

Yang bisa dilakukan Hanabi hanya mengangguk. Ia memandang Hinata yang terlihat terkejut dengan keputusan mendadak ini. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan menyusul Neji setelah memeluk Hinata sekilas.

Untuk sekarang ada baiknya ia diam dan mengikuti rencana keluarganya. Mungkin saja Neji serta ayahnya itu masih dalam keadaan tak terima tentang kehamilan Hinata hingga mengambil keputusan secara tergesa-gesa. Hanabi mengerti itu. Jadi sekarang, rencana dadakan diotak gadis itu hanya diam, mengikuti alur dan menyusun rencana lainnya. Tentu bersama Gaara.

Sebelum benar-benar menyusul Neji ke parkiran, Hanabi berhenti sebentar dan mengamati Hiashi serta Hinata yang berjalan pelan menuju pintu untuk ke pesawat. Jelas sekali Hinata masih bingung dan tak mengerti apapun. Sama, Hanabi juga.

Setelah ayah dan kakaknya itu tak terlihat, Hanabi mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari tas selempang yang ia kenakan. Menggeser beberapa kali layar lebarnya lalu menaruh benda persegi itu ke telinga kiri.

Tentu orang pertama yang harus ia hubungi adalah Gaara.

Walaupun masih kesal, tapi Hanabi mulai membuka harapan untuk bungsu Sabaku itu. Biar bagaimanapun pria bersurai merah itu ayah dari calon keponakannya.

Setelah dering ketiga, akhirnya panggilan Hanabi terjawab.

"Kita harus bertemu besok pagi." Ucap gadis itu tanpa basa-basi.

"…"

"Ada masalah. Dan kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menurut semua perkataanku."

"…"

"Kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Hinata- _nee_ lagi, kau harus berhenti bertanya dan ikuti saja!"

"…"

"Perkiraanku salah. Hinata- _nee_ lebih dulu pindah ke Hokkaido bersama ayahku. Hari ini juga."

Untuk beberapa saat hening. Hanabi hanya bisa mendengar deru nafas orang disebrang sana yang terdengar lebih berat.

"…"

"Baiklah. Yang perlu ku tegaskan di sini, kau harus tenang. Kalau begitu, aku tutup."

Sekali lagi, setelah memutuskan sambungannya dengan Gaara, Hanabi memandang sendu ke arah loket yang tadi dilewati Hinata dan ayahnya.

"Hati-hati, _tou_ - _san_ , Hinata- _nee_."

.

.

.

Oh tidak— Gaara mengamuk lagi.

Kali ini hanya amukan minim berupa bantingan gelas yang berisi air mineral dingin. Kankuro tentu saja bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Dan pasti, perilah Hinata. Lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" mencoba setenang mungkin, Kankuro bertanya. Rasa-rasanya tak perlu membawa _bodyguard_ karena Gaara tak mengamuk separah yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Hinata pergi ke Hokkaido." Jawab Gaara dengan nafas yang memburu.

Kankuro berpikir sebentar, lalu mengerti kenapa ia mendengar berita penginapan dan pemandian Hyuuga akan dijual. Ternyata ini. Keluarga Hyuuga bermaksud pindah dari Tokyo. Dan besar kemungkinan ini semua disebabkan oleh kehamilan Hinata.

"Aku akan menemanimu menemui Neji besok."

Gaara menoleh cepat saat mendengar Kankuro. _Aniki_ -nya itu tidak pernah secara terang-terangan membantunya begini. Apalagi sampai mau menawarkan menemui orang yang sebelumnya sangat Kankuro jauhi dari dirinya.

"Jangan memandangku begitu." Ujar Kankuro saat merasa sedikit risih di tatap dengan penuh tuntutan begitu. "Aku hanya tidak mau melihat dirimu berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Jadi menurutku, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini semua dengan jelas. Demi bayimu juga."

Mendengar anaknya disebut, emosi Gaara tiba-tiba saja menguap. Benar juga, ia akan menjadi calon ayah. Dari semua hal didunia yang pernah ia pelajari, tidak ada satupun yang menyangkut tentang anak. Ia hanya reflek saat mendengar bayinya. Naluri sebagai seorang pria yang dituntut bisa mengendalikan emosi agar bisa membimbing anaknya kelak. Ya, semua hanya berdasar naluri. Dan jujur saja, Gaara sama sekali tak mengerti apa itu peran seorang 'ayah'.

"Berhentilah menjadi sosok yang tertutup. Aku dan Temari selalu mendukungmu. Bersikaplah sebagai seorang pria."

Kankuro bangkit, menepuk pelan pundak Gaara dan berjalan menjauh dari meja makan. Ia butuh _cleaning_ _service_ untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas yang Gaara lemparkan. Jadi, ia memilih keluar dari apartemen Gaara. Hitung-hitung memberi waktu untuk adiknya itu sedikit berpikir.

Untuk sisi Gaara sendiri, ia masih bingung dan ragu. Dari semua angan yang pernah terlintas di benaknya, tak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan akan menjadi seorang ayah. Terlebih dari wanita yang pernah melukai harga dirinya. Gaara hanya berpikir hidup yang aman di zonanya yang nyaman. Tanpa tanggung jawab apapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang… ia punya tanggung jawab besar.

Ada Hinata dan calon anaknya.

.

.

.

"Neji- _nii_."

Pagi ini sarapan lebih terasa sepi. Tanpa ada Hinata dan Hiashi. Terlebih Tenten dan si kembar yang sekarang sedang menginap di tempat kerabat Tenten yang datang dari Cina. Jadi hanya ada Hanabi dan Neji.

"Hm?" Neji menyahut tanpa menoleh pada Hanabi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa Hinata- _nee_ harus pindah ke Hokkaido?"

Pertanyaan tabu itu membuat Neji melempar tatapan sedikit dingin pada Hanabi. Yang jelas sekali tak berpengaruh apapun. Ia dan Hanabi itu sama. Kalau Neji versi pria dan Hanabi versi wanita. Mereka sama-sama keras. Tentu wajah tidak suka Neji tidak akan membuat Hanabi takut.

"Makanlah sarapanmu dan cepat berangkat ke kampus."

Mendengar jawaban yang terkesan mengalihkan, Hanabi tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan menghukum diri sendiri, _nii_ - _san_. Aku juga merasa sedih."

Gerakan tangan Neji terhenti. Dengan sedikit kasar, Neji menaruh sendok berisi suapan nasi gorengnya. Ia menatap Hanabi dengan lebih tajam.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tentu saja membawa Hanabi dalam keadaan berbelit akan melelahkan diri sendiri. Neji kenal sekali watak Hanabi. Adik bungsunya itu lebih keras kepala, bahkan melebihi dirinya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Gaara. Ia mau bertanggung jawab."

"Lalu? Kau mau _nii_ - _san_ merestuinya begitu? Apa kau tega melihat Hinata kembali tersiksa?"

Hanabi menghela nafasnya. "Bukan begitu. Tapi apa tujuan _nii_ - _san_ membawa Hinata ke Hokkaido? Apa _nii_ - _san_ lebih tega melihat calon ponakan kita lahir tanpa seorang ayah?"

" _Nii_ - _san_ tega jika ayahnya hanya seorang penjahat sepertinya."

"Neji- _nii_ , orang bisa berubah, kan? Apa salahnya—"

"Cukup!" tiba-tiba saja Neji membentak. Hanabi hanya bisa diam saat wajah Neji sudah berubah keras begitu.

Neji bangkit lebih dulu dari meja makan. Ia mengambil tas dan jasnya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pria berambut panjang itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Hanabi yang hanya bisa menahan dalam-dalam perkataanya. Percuma juga keras dilawan keras. Mau berdepat sampai malam pun Neji dan Hanabi tidak akan menemukan titik terang jika tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Yang bisa bungsu Hyuuga itu lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa dan berharap yang terbaik. Untuk kakak perempuannya terlebih calon ponakannya kelak.

.

.

.

Sudah tadi pagi berdebat dengan Hanabi. Dan sekarang di depan ruangannya sudah ada pria yang membuat dirinya selalu berubah emosi.

Di depannya sudah ada Kankuro dan Gaara yang menunggu Neji di depan ruangan kerjanya. Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun dua Sabaku bersaudara itu mendatanginya. Neji sendiri tahu pasti apa yang akan dibicarakan mereka.

Masih bisa berpikir jernih, Neji menghela nafasnya. Berharap gemuruh di hatinya berkurang. Walaupun sedikit.

"Masuklah." Jelas Neji pria dewasa yang memang sudah tak pantas marah-marah dengan adu fisik. Ia masih mempunyai kepala dingin. Yang tentu sangat dituntut sebagai orang dewasa.

Ketiganya duduk sama persis saat pertama kali Neji bertemu Gaara. Bahkan ekspresi datar pria bertatto itu tidak berubah. Walaupun untuk sekarang, pandangannya lebih memiliki gambaran jelas. Tak sedingin yang lalu.

"Ada apa?" tanpa basa-basi tawaran minum, Neji langsung menembak ketengahnya.

Menyadari bukan waktunya bertele-tele, Kankuro memilih diam dan memberi kesempatan dua orang itu berbicara. Ia hanya akan menjadi pihak ketiga yang pasif. Hanya menjaga-jaga jika kelak Neji ataupun Gaara lepas emsoi. Yah— bisa dibilang golongan putih yang netral.

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab terhadap Hinata dan anak yang ada dalam kandungannya."

Neji tersenyum mengejek. "Untuk apa? Jika kau memang berniat menikahi adikku, untuk apa cara licikmu dulu?"

"Itu memang kesalahanku." Tanpa gentar, Gaara membalas. "Aku mengakui jika dulu aku hanya memanfaatkan Hinata." berhenti sejenak, Gaara mengingat kilasan sifat Hinata padanya. "Tapi sifat adikmu yang lugu dan tulus—"

"Kau tahu ia begitu dan masih berbuat jahat padanya?!" dengan penuh emosi Neji memotong perkataan Gaara. Tentu saja ia tersulut saat Gaara berbuat demikian pada adiknya yang baik. Bukan menyombongkan sang adik, hanya saja Hinata memang tak pernah melakukan sesuatu hingga harus menanggung kejahatan pria macam Gaara.

Kankuro mulai siaga. Walaupun membiarkan adegan emosional itu. Ia juga akan berbuat hal yang sama jika ada anggota keluarganya yang disakiti.

"Ya— aku berbuat jahat pada Hinata. Memperkosanya, menahannya hanya untuk memuaskan nafsuku, melarang pulang untuk menemui keluarganya, menukar pil kb yang ia minum dengan pil lain hingga hamil. Aku mengakuinya, aku berbuat jahat pada Hinata."

Tangan Neji terkepal kuat-kaut. Ia benar-benar ingin melayangkan tinju pada wajah pucat Gaara. Mengulangnya beberapa kali hingga menyebabkan luka parah. Sedangkan Kankuro juga merasa sakit atas pengakuan dosa yang dilakukan adiknya itu.

"Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya kau bilang ingin bertanggung jawab? Dimana otakmu brengsek?!" Neji menggebrak meja di hadapannya dengan kuat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau sayang direndahkan begitu? Apa kau akan dengan senang hati memberikannya pada orang yang sudah menghancurkannya?"

Pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku atas lamaran dadakan yang baru kau ucapkan." Desis Neji sinis.

"Tapi Hinata mengandung anakku."

Telak, Neji diam untuk yang satu itu. Sampai Kankuro melihat Neji mulai lengah dan mencoba membantu Gaara.

"Neji- _san_ , aku mewakili keluarga Sabaku meminta maaf pada keluargamu atas kelakuan adikku." Neji menoleh pada Kankuro. Melunakkan sedikit tatapannya. "Tapi kami sungguh-sungguh ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang telah dilakukan Gaara. Bagaimanapun, ini demi masa depan calon ponakan kita, bukan?"

Sebenarnya Neji memang berat hati untuk bayi yang ada di kandungan Hinata. Yang Hanabi dan juga Kankuro selalu ungkit sebagai ponakan. Tentu saja Neji tahu. Ia menyayangi anak Hinata dan juga anak Hanabi kelak sama seperti anak kandungannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ada darah yang sama yang mengalir pada ponakannya.

"Dengarkan," helaan nafa berat terdengar panjang dari Neji. Ia menutup _amethyst_ -nya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali dan melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua begitu saja. Kalian pikir aku tidak memikirkan masa depan anak Hinata nantinya? Tentu saja semua masih terasa mengejutkan."

Untuk itu Kankuro mengangguk. "Lantas apa rencanamu? Jika itu bisa menjadi jalan terbaik, maka kami akan memikirkannya."

"Aku belum bisa menerima adikmu sebagai salah satu keluargaku," perkataan Neji memang untuk Kankuro, tapi tatapan tajamnya ia arahkan pada Gaara yang juga menatapnya. "Untuk sementara biarkan adikku beristirahat dan menenagkan pikirannya. Setelah itu, aku akan bicara pada Hinata."

Sebenarnya Gaara belum puas. Ia masih ingin kepastian. Tapi ia dan Hinata juga sudah sepakat untuk pelan-pelan. Dan mungkin saja tawaran Neji memang benar adanya.

Dan untuk kata 'sementara' yang ditawarkan Neji akan Gaara anggap sebagai tahap awal dirinya mendapatkan Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC….

Untuk ini saya tidak bicara panjang lebar.

Hanya perkataan maaf untuk kekurangan dan posting lama.

But over all, I say thank youuuuu :* for readers!

So, if you guys enjoying this one, I will continue as soon as I can!

Salam cium, llyChu :*


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata melirikan matanya pada arah jarum jam di dinding. Ini jam satu malam. Tapi matanya belum mau terpejam. Ia masih terjaga.

Sudah tiga minggu ia di Hokkaido. Di salah satu villa milik keluarga Hyuuga yang dulu sering digunakan untuk berlibur. Hanya berdua dengan sang ayah. Perkataan Neji yang bilang ingin menyusul secepatnya terpaksa sekali dibatalkan karena memang mereka tak jadi pindah ke Hokkaido. Begitupun dengan Hinata dan Hiashi.

Neji bilang, Gaara menemuinya. Memberi lamaran informal untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kelakuannya. Tentu saja Hinata kaget. Ternyata ucapan pria itu memang serius. Dan Neji bilang lagi, untuk Hinata menenangkan diri dulu di Hokkaido. Memikirkan semuanya dengan pikiran yang jernih. Yang memang harus Hinata akui ia cukup tenang di sini.

Tapi Hinata rasa ini sudah terlalu lama. Entah kenapa, ia merindukan suasana rumah. Bukan berarti berdua saja dengan ayahnya tidak bermakna, hanya saja ia merasa kesepian tiap kali sang ayah pergi untuk mengurus hal-hal yang Hinata tidak mengerti.

Menggeser tubuhnya ke pinggir ranjang, tangan mungilnya meraih ponsel pintarnya yang terletak di samping nakas tempat tidurnya. Ia bosan. Padahal matanya sudah meremang, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur.

Ibu jarinya menggeser-geser layar lebar di ponselnya. Membuka galeri, lalu pesan, mengecek email, membaca pesan, begitu saja. Rasanya membosankan.

Sudah beberapa hari Hinata merasa insomnia. Merasa mengantuk tapi tetap saja tidak lelap. Bahkan, kadang-kadang dirinya tidak tidur sampai matahari terbit. Dan pastinya Hiashi akan menasehatinya ini dan itu saat pagi hari melihat mata Hinata yang bengkak.

Entah dapat pikiran dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Hinata ingin sekali mendengar suara Gaara. Oh— jangan bilang ini bagian dari ngidamnya.

Terakhir kali berkomunikasi dengan Gaara itu sekitar dua hari lalu. Itu juga hanya lewat pesan singkat. Mereka jarang menelpon satu sama lain. Sekalinya menelpon, Gaara hanya bilang ia sibuk dan mungkin akan jarang mengirimi Hinata pesan. Tidak penting sekali.

Keinginan itu bertambah besar saat tak sengaja Hinata membaca kotak masuk yang sekarang dominan dengan nama Gaara. Pesan yang berisi peringatan agar tak telat makan, harus rajin minum susu hamil, lalu peringatan kecil akan musim gugur yang makin dingin. Ya— perhatian macam itu.

Mata Hinata membulat kaget saat layar ponselnya menampilkan nama Gaara yang cukup besar. Pertanda orang yang tadi ia pikirkan menelpon sekarang.

Sedikit membenarkan posisi tidurnya, Hinata berdehem kecil-kecil. Lalu mengangkat panggilan Gaara pada getaran keempatnya.

"Y-Ya?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kalau Hinata sudah tidur, lalu siapa yang mengangkat sekarang?

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"K-Kau sendiri, kenapa menelpon j-jam segini?"

Terdengar helaan nafas disebrang sana. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"U-uhm."

"Kau lapar? Atau merasa tak enak badan? Sudah pakai baju hangat, kan? Di Hokkaido lebih dingin, jangan sering-sering keluar rumah."

Mendengar Gaara yang bicara panjang-lebar begitu membuat Hinata sedikit tersipu.

"S-sudah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Hening. Mereka terdiam sampai detik pada pengingat waktu berlaju hingga angka sepuluh.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Tidak tahu. Neji- _nii_ m-masih belum menghubungiku."

Lagi, Gaara menghela nafasnya. "Hinata—" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata bergumam. "Maafkan aku."

Ini sudah kesekian kali Gaara meminta maaf padanya. Bahkan Hinata sampai tak merasa takut lagi pada pria itu. Pria yang sudah memperkosanya dulu. Entah kenapa, tapi Hinata memang tidak bisa membenci seseorang. Ia akan ikut merasa bersalah jika membenci orang yang menyakitinya. Terlebih ayah dari calon anaknya.

"S-sudahlah, G-Gaara. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Tanpa Hinata tahu, Gaara tersenym tipis.

"Belum mengantuk juga?"

"S-sedikit. Kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Belum— kalau begitu, mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Hinata diam sesaat. Ini kemajuan paling besar selama mereka dalam proses 'baikan'. Gaara mau bercerita padanya?

"Ya, cerita saja."

"Aku mulai—"

"Uhm."

"Ada bocah laki-laki, berumur sekitar tujuh tahun. Dulu ia senang bermain. Bersama kakak perempuan dan kakak laki-lakinya. Permainan kesukaan bocah itu membuat boneka dari salju. Kalau musim panas, ia senang sekali ke pantai dan bermain pasir. Membuat istana dan bentuk-bentuk lainnya. Sifat bocah ini sama dengan anak seumurannya, selalu ingin bermain dan bermain. Dengan siapapun itu."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa bukan menelpon dengan Gaara. Jelas sekali pria yang terhubung dengannya ini banyak bicara. Bukan tipe Gaara sekali. Tapi, jelas Hinata kenal suara yang berat dengan nada yang dominan datar itu.

"Tapi— bocah ini berubah. Menjadi tertutup dan menganggap semuanya jahat. Bahkan, bocah laki-laki ini tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang pendendam. Tidak mau kalah, selalu bersikap dingin. Dan semuanya, berubah hanya karena satu malam menyeramkan baginya."

Kali ini Hinata mulai merasa aneh. Tapi ia tetap memilih diam dan mendengar lanjutan Gaara dengan memberi suara kecil agar Gaara tahu ia masih mendengarkan.

"Jika ibu adalah sosok yang paling berarti bagi anaknya, maka berbeda dengan bocah itu. Ibu— adalah wanita yang paling ia benci di dunia. Wanita yang merubah sifat ceria anak-anaknya menjadi tertutup dan penuh penekanan. Membuat bocah itu trauma dengan wanita karena kejadian yang mungkin akan bocah itu ingat sampai mati."

"G-Gaara—" Hinata mulai merasa ini berlebihan. "K-kenapa bercerita begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengenal diriku lebih dalam, Hinata."

 _Aku membenci wanita…_

Hinata ingat saat dulu mereka berbicara, Gaara pernah bilang ia membenci wanita. Hinata tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Saat sadar benang merah yang Gaara ceritakan tadi, tiba-tiba satu bulir air mata Hinata menetes. Posisi dirinya yang sekarang miring ke kiri membuat air matanya turun lewat pangkal hidung bangirnya.

"B-bocah itu—"

"Aku." Ucap Gaara. "Itu aku. Yang suka membuat boneka salju dan bermain pasir. Bocah yang tumbuh dengan keadaan mental yang terguncang karena wanita berharga yang membuatnya menjadi pendendam. Ibu… aku lupa bagaimana rasanya mendapat kasih sayang yang tulus. Aku hanya tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun. Menganggap wanita semua sama— sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Kali ini Hinata sudah sesegukan. Ia tahu, dari nada Gaara yang berubah lebih berat dan agak serak, pria itu menahan tangisannya. Kalau saja Hinata ada di samping Gaara saat ini juga, ia ingin sekali memeluknya.

"K-kenapa? Seorang i-ibu tidak mung—"

"Aku melihatnya selingkuh. Sudah terlalu sering hingga aku lupa untuk berapa kalinya. Diantara dua saudaraku, hanya aku yang tahu. Sampai wanita yang berperan menjadi ibuku itu meninggal."

"—hiks-"

Sekarang Hinata tahu kenapa Gaara sangat terlihat kesepian. Pria itu sudah terguncang emosinya bahkan diusia belia. Sebagai pecinta anak-anak, tentu Hinata sedikit-banyak mengerti bagaimana keadaan psikologis anak. Ingatan yang kuat dan cenderung polos membuat mereka akan mengingat semuanya lebih lama. Atau mungkin mengasumsi semuanya pada sudut pandang yang terlalu polos, seperti Gaara.

Pria itu hanya trauma. Dan dengan ketidaktahuannya, menggoreskan dalam hati bahwa semua wanita itu sama. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Jangan menangis,"

Tidak bisa. Tentu saja Hinata akan menangis.

"D-datanglah." Kata hinta disela sesegukan tangisnya. "A-aku ingin m-melihatmu."

Tanpa Hinata ketahui –lagi-, senyuman Gaara makin lebar disebrang sana.

.

.

.

Ini hari yang sedikit menyebalkan bagi Hanabi. Sudah tugas akhirnya gagal diterima dosen, ponselnya jatuh dan tidak menyala, ia juga lupa membawa catatannya hingga kebingungan sendiri harus belanja apa. Padahal tadi Tenten sudah mencatatkan belanjaan bulanan yang harus Hanabi beli.

Mau menghubungi orang rumah juga ponselnya tak berfungsi. Jadi, ia memilih kembali ke rumah dan mengambil catatan yang tadi tertinggal.

Jalanan di sekitar stasiun sedikit sepi. Ya, memang sore-sore begini lebih enak di dalam rumah. Meminum minuman hangat dan bersantai dekat penghangat. Uh— Hanabi benar-benar ingin cepat sampai rumah dan bersantai sebentar sebelum kembali keluar untuk belanja.

Tapi langkah Hanabi berhenti saat matanya menangkap siluet pria yang tak asing dipenglihatannya. Itu Itachi— berdiri dengan tangan kanan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Seperti menelpon seseorang dengan sesekali melihat ke arah mobilnya.

Sebenarnya, Hanabi hanya perlu berbelok ke kiri dan masuk ke stasiun. Tapi, entah kenapa ia ingin melihat lagi pria yang pada pertemuan kemarin berhasil ia buat tak berkutik. Kalau mengingat lagi ekspresi Itachi yang seakan marah dan sedikit shock, Hanabi terkikik geli dalam hati. Tapi juga ada rasa bersalah saat sikapnya terlalu ketus kemarin.

Dari beberapa berita yang Hanabi baca, Itachi selalu bilang ia tak terlalu memusingkan masalah wanita. Wanita yang tepat akan datang pada waktu yang tepat juga. Pemikiran yang naïf menurut Hanabi. Tentu saja wanita akan datang pada Itachi. Pria itu kaya dan tampan. Siapa coba yang tidak mau dengan pria idaman begitu? Hanabi saja mengakui ia mau.

Hey— jangan anggap Hanabi perempuan yang gampang atau apa.

Ia hanya terlalu _to the point_. Dan berpikir realistis.

" _Ji-san_ ," sapa Hanabi pura-pura ramah. Tersenyum kecil saat Itachi menoleh, mata hitamnya sedikit menyipit. Mungkin saja pengusaha sukses macam Itachi melupakan Hanabi yang memang tidak terlalu ia kenal. "Masih ingat padaku?"

Itachi sendiri sudah selesai menelpon dan memasukkan ponselnya pada saku mantel hitam yang ia kenakan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku, mengikuti Hanabi.

"Kau adik Hinata, kan?" jawab Itachi.

"Oh— jadi _ji-san_ hanya ingat Hinata- _nee_ , ya?"

Kali ini mata Itachi melebar. Siapa sih, bocah di depannya ini? Selalu bisa membuat Itachi sedikit jengkel. Sudah memanggilnya _ji-san_ , dan sekarang meledeknya pula? Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata.

Ah— Hinata ya? Itachi masih ingat jelas perempuan manis itu. Walaupun sekarang keadaan Itachi lebih membaik dengan mengiklaskan Hinata, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sedikit rindu saat melihat mata Hanabi yang memang mirip dengan Hinata.

"Siapa namamu?" mencoba mengalihkan ke topik lain, Itachi menanyai nama gadis yang sekarang memasang seringai meledek di depannya itu.

"Hanabi Hyuuga. _Ji-san_ , Itachi Uchiha, kan? Nama _ji-san_ sering sekali muncul di majalah bisnis."

Satu alis Itachi terangkat, "Kau suka bisnis?"

"Tidak— hanya tidak sengaja baca punya kakak laki-lakiku." Kali ini mata Hanabi melirik ke arah mobil Itachi. "Mobil _ji-san_ kenapa? Mogok?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Hanabi mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku mau ke stasiun dan tidak sengaja melihat _ji-san_ di sini. Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin minta maaf juga."

Lagi, mata Itachi menyipit melihat tingkah gadis itu berubah. Sedikit-sedikit Itachi masih ingat bahwa Hanabi itu jutek. Lagi tadi gadis itu meledeknya, kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

"Ya— aku tahu _ji-san_ berpikir ini aneh. Tapi pada dasarnya, aku itu orangnya baik kok."

 _'Percaya diri sekali.'_ Batin Itachi.

"Kemarin itu aku hanya sedikit sensitif dengan masalah Hinata- _nee_. Jadi, aku sedikit lebih hati-hati. Terutama pada orang yang tidak terlalu ku kenal." Lanjut Hanabi lagi.

Kepala Itachi mengangguk. Kalau itu Itachi mengerti. Ia juga akan protektif perihal Sasuke.

"Ya, itu bisa ku maklumi. Aku mengerti sebagai saudara pasti kau sangat perduli dengan Hinata."

Bahu Hanabi terangkat kecil. "Kalau begitu, _ji-san_ , aku permisi. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Hinata- _nee_ selama bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha."

Hanabi membungkuk ringan dan memutar tubuhnya. Tapi baru dua langkah ia kembali melongok kebelakang saat Itachi memanggil namanya.

"Jangan panggil aku _ji-san_ kalau kita bertemu lagi. Aku tidak setua itu."

Dan Hanabi hanya memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil dan kembali melangkah menuju stasiun.

Bertemu lagi? Yah— Hanabi rasa Tokyo itu kecil dan mungkin saja mereka bertemu lagi, kan?

.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Hinata berhenti dari kegiatannya menyusun piring di meja makan. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah sang ayah yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Ini sudah pukul tujuh, jarang sekali ada orang yang berkunjung.

"Aku buka dulu, _tou-san_."

Perasaan Hiashi sedikit gelisah, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan, dan tentu saja Hiashi tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia mengikuti Hinata di belakang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Hinata sedikit merapikan gardigan ungunya yang menutupi baju terusan berwarna putih. Lalu membuka pintu yang terdengar ketukan untuk keempat kalinya.

Mata bulan Hinata serta Hiashi membulat, penuh kejut. Tepat di depannya, ada dua orang pria dengan warna rambut yang berbeda.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata berujar pelan. Masih mematung tak percaya. Pria yang semalam bercerita pilu itu ada di depannya. Kurang dari waktu duapuluh empat jam.

Derap langkah kaki yang besar-besar terdengar. Ketiganya menoleh pada Hiashi yang sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata. Lengkap dengan wajahnya yang terlihat mengeras. Pria tua itu memang tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Gaara. Dan saat Hinata menyebut nama pria yang menghamili putrinya, tentu saja ia harus maju.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tubuh besar Hiashi maju, menarik Hinata agar bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Gaara sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan ayah Hinata. Kankuro sendiri juga akan mewakilik Gaara sebagai anggota keluarga, karena ayahnya belum bisa datang secara langsung.

"Selamat malam, Hyuuga- _san_." Sapa Gaara, lalu Kankuro bergantian.

Hiashi masih memasang wajah tak bersahabatnya. Ia masih memberikan pandangan menusuk dan terus diam. Tanpa mau berbasa-basi menyuruh mereka masuk. Cengkraman pelan pada ujung bajunya membuat Hiashi menoleh ke belakang, dimana Hinata menatapnya penuh harap.

" _T-tou-san_ , b-biarkan mereka m-masuk."

Sekian detik Hiashi diam. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia menuruti perkataan Hinata. Putri pertamanya itu memang selalu merasa tak enakan. Selalu mengalah dan kadang mudah dimanfaatkan. Dan mungkin karena itu juga, ia bisa menerima kehadiran Gaara saat ini.

Akhirnya Hiashi mengalah. Ia menggengam tangan putrinya erat dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya.

"Masuklah."

.

Mulut Hinata terbuka, dengan ekspresi terkejut yang benar-benar tak bisa di tutupi. Di depannya, saat ini juga, Gaara bersujud pada ayahnya untuk meminta maaf. Menjelaskan semuanya hingga membuat Hiashi menggeram marah dan kesal.

Kankuro juga meminta maaf atas kelakuan salah satu keluarga Sabaku itu. Menyampaikan niatan bahwa mereka ingin bertanggung jawab atas semua yang diperbuat Gaara pada Hinata.

Tentu saja Hiashi masih belum berkata apapun. Ia membiarkan Gaara tetap bersujud untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Tak perduli jika saja kaki-kaki jenjang pria itu terasa kesemutan. Ia masih terus duduk di sofa, di sebelah Hinata. Dan Kankuro sendiri duduk di sofa lain. Hanya Gaara yang ada di lantai, melipat kakinya sedemikian rupa dan terus menunduk.

"Hiashi- _san_ , kami benar-benar ingin menebus kesalahan yang telah diperbuat oleh anggota keluarga kami, Gaara."

Lagi, Kankuro mencoba meyakinkan. Tak tega juga melihat Gaara yang terus-terusan ada di posisi itu.

Hinata sendiri hanya diam. Masih sibuk menahan tangisnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesak di dadanya. Sesak hingga terasa sakit. Seharusnya ia merasa senang melihat pria yang telah membuatnya kehilangan arah itu bersujud seperti orang lemah. Memohon— seperti dulu ia memohon untuk tak disentuh oleh Gaara.

Tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa membenci ayah dari calon anaknya. Ia merasa akan ikut jahat jika menyimpan dendam. Katakan saja ia wanita bodoh. Tapi hati tidak bisa di bohongi.

" _T-tou-san_ …"

Hembusan berat di keluarkan Hiashi. Ia diam bukan berarti tak perduli. Hanya saja mencari solusi tepat untuk keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Kepalanya ia torehkan ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya. Lagi-lagi dengan tatapn penuh permohonan.

"Dengarkan _tou-san_ ," masih memandang putrinya, Hiashi berujar. "Kau sudah dewasa. Dan sebentar lagi akan jadi seorang ibu. _Tou-san_ tak pernah marah padamu, karena kau mirip sekali ibumu dan tahu bagaimana sifatmu."

Gaara mendongak sedikit, memperhatikan bagaimana pancaran mata Hiashi berubah saat memandang Hinata. Penuh kasih sayang walaupun ada sedikit kekecewaan di sana.

"Baik hati, lembut— hanya saja kadang sifat yang seperti itu yang membuatmu selalu tak bisa melawan. Hinata—" Hiashi diam sebentar. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menghapus satu jejak yang berbekas karena air mata. " _Tou-san_ serahkan semua padamu, nak."

" _A— arigatou_ , _tou_ - _san_!"

.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata gelisah. Ia disuruh naik ke kamarnya lebih dulu. Ayahnya bilang, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Gaara dan Kankuro.

Ini sudah setengah jam lebih. Hinata mengerti, mungkin saja ayahnya itu memberi petuah ataupun omongan lain untuk sesama lelaki. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata merasa tak tenang.

Hingga jam hampir menyentuh angka sembilan, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Segera saja Hinata yang duduk di kursi depan kaca riasnya berdiri.

"Gaara?! A-astaga…"

Suara Hinata meninggi, cemas. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya yang memang agak jauh karena kamarnya cukup luas. Dua tangannya menutup mulutnya, dan air mata itu tak bisa ia cegah.

"Kenapa menangis? Dan jangan lari-lari begitu, berbahaya."

Hinata menggeleng. "Wa-wajahmu… apa ayahku yang melakukannya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Gaara hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu sedikit meringis karena ujung bibirnya yang sedikit sobek tertarik. Ya, wajah Gaara penuh lebam saat ini. Di tulang pipi sebelah kanan ada bengkak besar berwarna biru-kehijauan. Jangan lupa bibir pria itu yang sudah bengkak dan ujung sedikit sobek. Kemeja pria itu juga sudah kotor, mungkin saja Gaara sempat jatuh. Ataupun kena pukul dan ditendang hingga berbekas.

Membayangkannya Hinata kembali menangis. Reflek ia menangkup wajah Gaara. Membuat Gaara harus sedikit membungkuk agar Hinata tak perlu susah menjinjit.

"K-kenapa diam saja? Kakakmu… kenapa tidak mence –hiks-cegah ayahku?"

Tangan Gaara melingkari tubuh Hinata, membawanya pada pelukan yang penuh kerinduan. Dan dengan sendirinya tangan Hinata bergantung di leher Gaara. Mengusap punggung pria itu pelan.

"Maafkan aku…"

Lagi, Hinata menggeleng. Gaara selalu saja meminta maaf. Padahal Hinata sudah memaafkannya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada ayahmu. Aku ingin menikahimu."

Pelukan Hinata mengerat. Ia tetap diam, karena merasa Gaara belum selesai berbicara.

"Beliau bilang, setelah memukulku, rasanya ia ingin membunuhku."

"Gaara—"

Mendengar nada tak terima dari Hinata, Gaara terkekeh ringan. "Tapi setelah itu ayahmu bilang bahwa tidak ingin calon cucunya kelak tidak punya ayah. Ayahmu memberi syarat bahwa aku tidak boleh sepertinya, aku harus menjaga calon anakku kelak dengan baik. Dan juga menjagamu dengan sepenuh hati, menggantikan dirinya."

Reflek Hinata melepas pelukannya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Gaara. Mendapat senyuman penuh arti dari Gaara, Hinata memasang wajah tak percayanya.

"J-jadi…"

"Ayahmu menerima lamaranku."

Kembali, mereka berpelukan erat.

Untuk sekarang, Gaara merasa lukanya mulai mengering. Obatnya hanya satu, yaitu wanita yang sekarang ada di pelukannya. Dan juga calon anaknya kelak.

"Terimakasih, Hinata—"

.

.

.

TBC~~~

BOOOOOM! Aku hadir lagi. Wakakakak~~~

Gomen-ne! untuk lateeeeeeeee post! Dari awal aku udah bilang, kan ya? Aku sibuks. *yaelah llychu, alesan.* wkwkwk

Aku ngerasa feel dari cerita ini lama-kelamaan menghilang…. So— dengan sangat menyesal author membawa berita buruk bahwa author akan menamatkan cerita ini sesegera mungkin dengan cerita yang agak sedikit maksa. Jadi, spoiler nih, yang udah males dan ngerasa cerita author dengan genre romance yang bertele dan tak masuk akal ini, jangan baca next chapter. Karena akan sangat-sangat-sangat NGAWUR!

Eh— masalah ngawur nih, author bingung sama para readers yang ngomen kasar dan tak ber prikomenan *halah* kalau emang sudah tak suka, ngedoumel aja dlm hati, terus tinggalin tuh cerita. Gak perlu komen kasar yg bikin tambah dosa. Toh sebagai readers kalian gak bayar, kan? Paling Cuma modal kuota buat buka nih . author ngerti skrng kenapa banyak author2 lain yang sering ngomel, emang kesel sih kalo ada readers yg bisanya cuma ngecela. HELLo bgt gitu.

Eh, maaf kepanjangan. Hehe. Udah ya, udah author ingetin tuh. Stop baca jika merasa ff author menyesatkan. Udah tahu sesat, lah kok masih di ikutin? Yang dong-dong itu author atau… sudahlah.

Salam cium aja ya, llyCHU :* ARIGATOUUUUU!


	17. Chapter 17

Tidak ada yang tahu darimana asal sebuah cinta itu. Entah dari hal-hal kecil tak terduga sampai hal-hal besar yang dianggap terlalu biasa. Cinta hanya satu alasan kuat dimana seseorang ingin hidup lebih lama. Menikmati bagaimana aliran hangat dan penuh gelora itu terasa sampai relung jiwa.

Sampai sekarang Gaara masih belum bisa mengerti bagaimana seseorang seperti Hinata mampu membawa dampak besar pada hidup yang sudah ia anggap tak berguna. Hanya menunggu sampai masanya tiba saja, Gaara sudah tak memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti berakhir. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali di akhir hidupnya nanti ada sosok Hinata yang sudah mengisi penuh kisahnya.

Untuk sekarang ini, Gaara masih belum menjawab pertanyaan hatinya yang selalu melemparkan tanya 'kenapa'. Kenapa ia bisa berubah? Kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta? Kenapa ia bisa merasa nyaman?

Entah, berapa tanya lagi yang di awali kata tanya sama yang masih belum Gaara bisa jawab.

Gaara kira, permulaan yang salah selalu membawa hasil yang buruk. Tapi, tidak juga. Ia bertemu Hinata pada keadaan yang salah. Tapi seiring waktu, bergeser sedikit-demi sedikit dan membawa pria bersurai merah bata itu mengerti bagaimana harus menggunakan hatinya yang sudah lama membeku.

Rasa hangat itu terasa hingga relung hatinya yang sekarang mau lebih terbuka. Terlebih saat tubuhnya merasakan hangat memeluk jantung yang tak beratur menjadi pertanda Gaara sudah bisa merasa lebih dalam.

"G-Gaara, pesawatmu s-sudah mau _take_ _off_ —"

Hinata sedikit terbata saat Gaara tak juga melepas pelukannya. Bahkan sekarang lengan kekar pria itu makin mengeratkan dekapan yang sudah berlangsung selama bermenit-menit itu.

Hiashi, yang ada di belakang Hinata merasa bahwa laki-laki yang akan menjadi menantunya itu tidak rela jika ia masih belum memutuskan untuk menikahkan putri bungsunya. Hiashi tentu tidak akan semudah itu memberikan Hinata walaupun ia sudah merestui mereka berdua. Butuh beberapa tahap lagi agar Hiashi yakin jika Gaara bisa menjaga Hinata. Terlepas dari perbuatan pria itu dulu.

"Kita bisa terlambat! Cepatlah sedikit." Kankuro bersidekap di belakang Gaara, memasang wajah jengah karena adiknya itu tak juga mau melepaskan Hinata. Yah— mau membawa calon adik iparnya itu ikut serta pulang ke Tokyo juga tidak mungkin, mengingat ada penjaga terberat Hinata di belakangnya.

"G-Gaara, p-pesawatmu!" lagi, Hinata memperingati.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Gaara melepas pelukannya, memberi senyuman tipis pada Hinata yang sudah merasa sedikit sesak karena pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau hati-hati di sini." Tangan Gaara naik, menangkup wajah Hinata. "Jangan lupa makan dan pakai baju hangatmu. Aku akan menghubungimu setelah sampai Tokyo, oke?"

Anggukan Hinata membuat senyum Gaara kembali. Kecupan singkat ia berikan pada dahi Hinata, mengusap wajah wanita hamil itu pelan lalu melepasnya dengan setengah hati. Perlahan, Gaara mulai menjauh dengan menyeret koper kecilnya. Ia melirik pada Hiashi, membunguk sebentar yang dibalas anggukan singkat. Begitu juga Kankuro.

Mata Hinata tak lepas pada Gaara dan Kankuro yang sudah memasuki antrian pemeriksaan tiket. Ia masih akan tinggal di Hokkaido, sampai Neji memberikan rundingannya lagi. Kemarin, saat Hiashi menghubungi Neji dan bilang ia sudah merestui Gaara, tentu saja bungsu Hyuuga itu tak terima. Neji masih kesal, masih belum mau menyetujui Hinata dan Gaara.

Oleh sebab itu, Hinata masih terus membujuk Neji agar kakak laki-lakinya itu mau segera menerima Gaara.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Hinata menoleh pada sang ayah, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku belum tahu, _Tou-san_. Tapi—aku dan Gaara sekarang terhubung." Jawab Hinata dan mengusap perutnya pelan.

Hiashi tersenyum kecil, "Pelan-pelan saja. Kau anak ayah yang baik, pasti kebahagian menunggumu."

Lagi, Hinata tersenyum. " _Arigatou, Tou-san_."

.

.

.

Tenten tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Neji sering termenung di depan jendela kamar mereka. Ini sudah terjadi sejak tiga hari lalu saat Hiashi memberi tahu bahwa Gaara sudah menghadapnya langsung. Sebagai wanita yang sudah menemani Neji dari duduk dibangku kuliah, Tenten mengerti sekali bahwa Neji sangat menyayangi anggota keluarganya.

Terlebih Hinata, yang selalu Neji banggakan sebagai adik yang sangat mirip ibunya.

" _Anata_ ," pelan-pelan Tenten menyusupkan dua lengannya di sisi tubuh Neji, mendekap tubuh tinggi itu dari belakang. "Kau masih ragu?"

Neji menoleh kecil, lalu mengangguk. Satu tangannya mengusap pelan tangan Tenten yang ada di perutnya.

"Lalu kau mau menunggu sampai kapan? Perut Hinata tak akan kecil terus."

"Entahlah, aku hanya belum bisa merelakannya."

Lagi, Tenten tersenyum. "Ia sudah cukup dewasa. Lagipula sudah mau menjadi ibu."

"Menurutmu aku harus apa?" Neji melepas dekapan Tenten, menarik wanita itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Percaya pada Hinata." ujar Tenten penuh keyakinan. Tenten tahu adik iparnya yang satu itu mungkin lemah dan terlalu lembut. Tapi Tenten yakin, Hinata dapat mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Melihat keyakinan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik Tenten membuat Neji tersenyum. Ya— jika Tenten saja percaya kenapa dirinya harus ragu?

Satu kecupan hangat Neji berikan di dahi Tenten. Lalu membawa wanita yang sekarang menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya itu untuk terkurung dalam dekapan penuh perlindungan.

.

.

.

Satu kejutan besar jika pria paruh baya itu muncul tiba-tiba. Biasanya selalu ada kabar dan tujuan yang jelas. Tapi sekarang, Temari tidak tahu menahu perihal kedatangan sang ayah yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamunya.

Ia buru-buru pulang saat Shikadai bilang 'kakek' datang. Awalnya Temari kira ayah dari Shikamaru, tapi saat Shikadai bilang nama Rei setelah kakek, langsung saja Temari melesat dari kantor.

Pria paruh baya yang mewarisakan hampir semua gen pada adik bungsunya itu sedang bermain catur dengan Shikadai. Sebagai cucu pertama mungkin Shikadai sangat disayang. Terlebih beberapa kotak kado yang berserakan di lantai.

" _Jii-san_ payah—" tawa renyah terdengar dari Rei, memperhatikan cucu laki-lakinya itu yang memberengut bosan. "Aku sudah menang tiga kali. Bosan."

Jangan tanya kenapa bocah empat tahun itu bisa bermain catur di usianya yang belia. Berterimakasih saja pada Shikamaru yang mewariskan kecerdasan pada sang anak. Lagipula, Rei sengaja mengalah untuk cucunya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang Shikadai mau main apa?"

Mata hijau pekat Shikadai melirik kesana-kemari. Mengabsen setiap mainan yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi setelah beberapa sat berpikir, bocah laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya di lantai dan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Aku ngantuk. _Jii-san_ main sama _kaa-chan_ saja." Shikadai berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Rei hanya memperhatikan tubuh kecil Shikadai lalu ikut berdiri. Setelah Shikadai menghilang di balik pintu, Rei kembali pada raut wajah tegasnya. Mata _jade_ -nya menoleh pada si bungsu Temari.

"Ku dengar Gaara sudah memiliki kekasih."

Temari memperhatikan ayahnya yang sekarang duduk di sofa tepat di depannya. "Ia memang selalu punya kekasih."

Anggukan kecil Rei berikan pada putri sulungnya itu. Ya— memang selama ini Gaara selalu mempunyai wanita di sisinya. Tapi maksud pria berumur itu, 'kekasih' dalam artian sesungguhnya.

"Ku dengar lagi—"

" _Tou-san_ mendengar atau memata-matai?"

Sifat jutek Temari hanya mendapat kekehan kecil dari Rei. Sebenarnya, Rei bukan orang yang terlalu kaku. Hanya saja wajahnya memang sedikit menyeramkan.

"Ku rasa keduanya. Jadi, apa yang selama ini kulewatkan?"

"Banyak—" jawab Temari. Memang benar selama ayahnya ada di Korea, pria itu melewati banyak hal. " _Tou-san_ terlalu lama di Korea."

Kali ini Rei memasang senyum penuh arti. Dan Temari mengerti ayahnya itu ingin berbicara serius.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Gaara sejak kecil. Aku sebagai ayah merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaganya. Dan saat mendengar sekarang ia sudah memilih satu wanita yang menjadi pendampingnya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dia wanita yang cantik dan lembut. _Tou-san_ pasti akan heran jika melihat wanita itu bisa meluluhkan Gaara. Dan lagi—"

Dahi Rei berkerut saat Temari menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dan lagi?"

"Shikadai mungkin bukan lagi cucu satu-satunya yang akan _Tou-san_ punya."

"Kau hamil lagi?"

Temari menggeleng, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Gaara akan menjadi ayah."

.

.

.

" _Tou-san_ —"

Hiashi menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang sedang ia baca. "Ya?"

Ragu, Hinata mendekati ayahnya yang sekarang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Duduk di sebelah Hiashi yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah.

"A-aku..."

Kerutan di dahi Hiashi makin dalam. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia meremas baju terusan yang ia kenakan. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari hingga akhirnya menatap penuh permohonan pada sang ayah.

"A-aku mau p-pulang."

Wajah Hiashi kembali rileks saat tahu penyebab putrinya itu uring-uringan. Ia kira ada apa, ternyata hanya permintaan pulang yang sudah sering Hinata pinta sejak kemarin.

"Baiklah—" tak tega, akhirnya Hiashi mengiyakan. Lagipula sebulan ini Hinata sudah tampak lebih baik. Kedatangan Gaara kemarin sudah memberi titik terang bahwa Hinata sudah tak lagi dalam masa tertekan. Dan selama Hiashi perhatikan, Hinata sering sekali tersenyum tak jelas pada layar ponselnya. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang benar-benar putrinya itu rindukan.

"B-benarkah? Kita kembali ke Tokyo?" mata Hinata berbinar, penuh harap.

Dan anggukan pasti dari hashi membuat Hinata memekik tertahan lalu langsung saja mendekap tubuh besar sang ayah.

Hiashi tersenyum, membalas pelukan yang mungkin saja menjadi pelukan terakhirnya sebagai penjaga. Sebentar lagi Hinata akan mempunyai pria lain sebagai panutannya. Hiashi sudah tak bisa lagi mengarahkan kemana Hinata harus berjalan. Walaupun hubungan mereka akan tetap sekental darah, tapi Hiashi tahu pasti bahwa ia tak bisa leluasa selalu mengawasi Hinata kelak.

"Berjanjilah pada _Tou-san_ —" ujar Hiashi penuh nada ketegasan. Hinata menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu bergumam pelan. "Kau harus selalu bahagia. Terus menjadi wanita yang penuh dengan kebaikan. _Tou-san_ tak mungkin selalu bisa ada di sisimu, tapi kau harus tahu, _Tou-san_ selalu menyayangimu, Hanabi dan juga Neji."

Getaran halus di hatinya membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan lajuan air mata. Kata-kata manis dari ayahnya itu sungguh menyentuh hingga lubuk hatinya. Hinata merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Aku menyayangi _Tou-san_ …"

Pelukan Hinata mengerat. Meraba tiap kehangatan yang selalu memberinya perlindungan.

.

.

.

Gaara berhenti dari kegiatannya meneliti beberapa dokumen yang baru sejam lalu sampai di meja kerjanya. Ia menatap penuh tanya di balik lensa kacamata bacanya. Ayahnya tak pernah datang untuk kurun waktu tiga tahun terakhir. Yang Gaara ingat, sang ayah hanya datang ke jepang saat kelahiran Shikadai dulu. Selebihnya, keluarga Temari yang sering datang ke jepang untuk melihat keadaan sang ayah.

Tapi sekarang Rei sudah berdiri tegak di depan Gaara. Memandang anak bungsunya penuh kerinduan. Diantara ketiga anaknya, Gaara memang yang sering absen untuk mengunjunginya.

"Apa kabarmu, nak?" Rei duduk di kursi depan Gaara, terbatas hanya meja kerja yang lumayan besar. "Kau sudah jarang sekali mengunjungi _Tou-san_."

Mata Gaara melirik sebentar ke arah kanan, lalu kembali fokus pada sang ayah. "Baik. _Tou-san_ sendiri?"

"Baik. Bertambah baik saat mendengar kabar bahwa anggota keluarga Sabaku akan bertambah lagi."

Untuk itu Gaara tak kaget. Pasti diantara dua kakaknya sudah ada yang bercerita.

" _Tou-san_ sudah tahu?"

Rei terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. Walaupun anak-anak _Tou-san_ sudah besar, tapi sebagai ayah pasti aku akan terus memperhatikan kalian. Jadi—" mata Rei yang dikelilingi keriput halus itu memicing, "Kali ini serius, kan?"

Ancaman Temari yang dulu pernah bilang bahwa sang ayah sendiri yang akan turun tangan sebenarnya bukan ancaman yang menakutkan. Gaara hanya tak mau ayahnya itu tahu bahwa dirinya membuat onar lagi. Dan mengecewakan, lagi. Gaara memiliki sisi yang memang lebih perduli pada sang ayah sejak peristiwa kelam sang ibu ia ketahui.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Keseriusan yang terpancar jelas dari wajah Gaara membuat Rei yakin kali ini memang serius.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan _Tou-san_ pada Hinata."

Dan lagi, Gaara tak akan kaget kalau ayahnya itu tahu nama Hinata.

"Dia ada di Hokk—"

Deringan ringan dari ponsel miliknya membuat Gaara harus berhenti bicara. Ia hafal nada dering khusus yang memang ia gunakan hanya untuk Hinata.

Rei, yang menyadari perubahan pada Gaara hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

Gaara mengangkat ponselnya, melirik sebentar pada Rei yang memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Ya?"

"…"

"Aku di kantor, ada apa?"

"…"

Cukup lama Rei harus menunggu Gaara kembali bicara. Anaknya itu hanya diam dengan dua matanya yang melebar. Benar-benar membuat penasaran.

"Perlu ku jemput?"

"…"

"Hm— kau hati-hati. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai."

Sambungan terputus, menyisakan Gaara yang sekarang memasang senyuman yang jarang sekali Rei lihat.

" _Tou-san_ bisa menemuinya dua hari lagi."

Dan saat itu juga Rei benar-benar berterimaksih pada wanita yang bernama Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC…

Inilah yang bisa author persembahkan. ada yang bilang sinetron, bahkan lebih buruk dari sinetron... ya namanya orang beda-beda ya T.T

Author gak cape bilang maaf untuk yang nunggu (dan yg enggak, hehe) untuk posting lama.

dan terimakasih banyak bagi yang masih membaca,

arigatou :*


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata baru sampai kemarin dan dikejutkan oleh ajakan Gaara untuk menemui ayahnya.

Hinata sedikit gugup saat dipertemukan untuk pertama kalinya oleh ayah Gaara. Awalnya, Hinata kira seorang Sabaku Rei itu menakutkan. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang datar dan terlihat jutek. Tapi, saat mengobrol sedikit demi sedikit, Hinata bisa merasa jika pria yang menurunkan gen genetiknya untuk Gaara itu adalah sosok pria yang hangat.

"Aku tak sabar! Jadi, lima bulan lagi, ya?"

Hinata sedikit meringis kaku saat wajah antusias Rei terlihat. Ya, kira-kira Hinata akan melahirkan di penghujung musim semi nanti. Berkisar akhir Mei.

"Be-begitulah, _ji-san_."

Gaara, yang duduk di samping Hinata hanya menunjukkan wajah biasanya saja. Berbeda dengan Rei yang aktif menanyai ini dan itu pada Hinata, yang benar-benar sudah membuatnya jatuh hati tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjadikannya menantu.

"Hm… sudah tahu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Rei bertanya lagi, sembari menyeruput kopi hitam yang tadi dia pesan.

"A-aku berencana tidak ingin tahu. Biar nanti jadi kejutan."

Gaara menoleh saat mendengar nada keibuan dari Hinata. Rasanya aura bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajah gembil yang berbinar rona merah itu. Dan detik itu juga, Gaara merasa detak jantungnya sedikit menyesakkan. Tentu dengan rasa yang menyenangkan.

"Begitu, ya?" dengan lirikan jahil, Rei bisa tahu jika Gaara sedang tersipu. Walaupun terbentengi wajahnya yang datar. "Aku harap nanti perempuan. Aku ingin sekali membelikannya pernak-pernik cantik."

Menerawang, membayangkan ia akan menggendong bayi perempuan mungil yang menggemaskan. Bosan juga membelikan mobil-mobilan atau juga robot untuk Shikadai. Rei ingin sekali membelikan gaun-gaun cantik untuk cucunya kelak.

"Yang terpenting nanti bayi kami sehat."

Degup jantung Hinata berlomba saat mendengar nada tegas dari Gaara. Permohonan manis itu sadar atau tidak membuat Hinata merasakan gejolak aneh disekitar perutnya.

"Kalau seperti ini—" Rei tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau benar-benar sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengobrol ini itu hingga petang, Gaara kembali mengantarkan Hinata ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Ponselnya sudah berdering tanpa henti karena ulah Neji yang menyuruhnya menghantarkan Hinata secepatnya. Padahal hanya lewat setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian.

"Ayahmu baik, ya." Ujar Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Gaara. Wajahnya berbinar, masih membahas obrolannya dengan calon mertua.

Senyum tipis terpasang di wajah Gaara karena merasa lega Hinata bisa menerima ayahnya. Bahkan di luar perkiraan, mereka berdua sudah terlihat sangat akrab.

Belokan untuk kerumah Hinata sudah terlihat, membuat Gaara memelankan laju mobilnya dan berhenti sebentar di pinggiran. Ia masih tak rela acara bertemunya harus berakhir kalau sudah melewati belokan itu.

"Kok berhenti?" tanya Hinata polos. Ia menoleh ke arah Gaara, yang sedang sibuk merogoh saku jas bagian dalamnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Hinata mengerti. Ada sekotak kecil berwarna merah yang sekarang tersodor kearahnya. Dan sebagai wanita penyuka dorama, Hinata mengansumsikan bahwa Gaara memberikannya sebuah cincin.

"Ga-Gaara- _kun_?" cicitnya pelan dengan panggilan baru yang ia gunakan untuk memanggil Gaara.

Matanya melebar saat Gaara membuka kotak merah itu. Sepasang cincin dengan ukiran dan hiasan berlian sederhana menghiashinya.

"Hinata—" sedikit mendongak, menatap Gaara yang sekarang juga menatapnya. "Aku bukan pria baik yang pantas menebar janji apapun padamu. Tapi, maukah kau menemani pria brengsek yang sekarang begitu mencintaimu ini?"

Dari sekian dorama yang Hinata pernah lihat, tak ada acara melamar di mobil yang berhenti ditengah jalan seperti ini. Pasti ada lilin dan makan malam romantis, atau semilir angin di puncak gedung tinggi.

Terlebih dari itu, Hinata tak mempermasalahkan bagaimana ia dilamar. Umur yang cukup matang membuat Hinata harus melupakan impian negri dongengnya tentang pangeran tampan yang melamarnya dengan romantis.

Dengan cara dan tempat sederhana seperti ini pun, rasanya tetap mendebarkan. Membuat kepalanya reflek mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terimakasih—"

Dengan sukacita Hinata menerima pelukan Gaara. Membiarkan air mata bahagianya membasahi kemeja bagian bahu milik Gaara.

"Aku mencintamu—" ucap Gaara sungguh-sungguh. Satu tangannya turun, mengusap lembut perut Hinata yang sekarang terasa lebih menonjol. "Dan juga anak kita."

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk. Ia merasa berat untuk membalas ucapan Gaara. Berharap dengan anggukan pastinya dapat meyakini Gaara bahwa ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

.

.

.

"Kau membuat adikku menangis lagi?!"

"Ne-Neji-nii…"

"Masuk." Ujar Neji mutlak.

Hinata memelas, lalu menggeleng. "Ti-tidak kok. Gaara tidak berbu—"

"Masuklah. Di sini dingin." Usapan lembut di atas kepalanya membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara. Mendapat senyuman dari Gaara, akhirnya Hinata menurut. Ia masuk, melewati Neji yang masih bersidekap angkuh di depan rumah.

"Kau berbuat apalagi kali ini?"

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Neji masih belum bisa menerimanya, bahkan ajakan basa-basi untuk berbincang di dalam rumah. Padahal sekarang Tokyo sedang ada disuhu yang lumayan rendah.

"Tidak ada, Neji. Kau bisa lihat dari wajahnya, kan?"

Ya, ucapan Gaara kali ini benar. Hinata memang seperti habis menangis, tapi wajahnya jelas sekali seperti menahan senyum dan kebahagian. Mirip sekali seperti remaja yang habis pulang kencan.

Uh— Neji geli sendiri jika membayangkannya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Pulang sana."

"Hm, aku pulang." Mundur, lalu berbalik. Setelah itu Gaara memasang senyum penuh artinya.

Walaupun terlihat galak, Gaara tahu jika pengganggu paling besar dalam mendapatkan Hinata sudah mulai luluh. Neji memang sedikit _tsundere_ , menurutnya.

Di dalam mobil, Gaara sedikit melongok ke arah rumah Hinata. Tak ada lagi Neji di depan pintu, pria _tsundere_ itu sudah masuk. Lalu matanya naik, melihat jendela yang lumayan besar di lantai dua. Saat gorden putih itu tersingkap, senyum Gaara kembali tertarik.

' _Hati-hati.'_

Itu yang bisa Gaara tangkap dari mulut Hinata dan lambaian tangan wanita tercintanya itu. Gaara mengangguk, lalu membalas lambaian singkat Hinata.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian—

"Kandungannya sehat. Janinnya tumbuh dengan baik, sejauh ini tak ada masalah. Hanya saja harus lebih hati-hati karena perutmu sudah bertambah besar, Hinata." Dokter cantik itu tersenyum, memberikan selembar resep pada Hinata. "Dan kalau saja kau ingin tahu, pasti kau akan terkejut."

"Apa?" reflek, Gaara yang berkomentar. Ini ketiga kalinya ia menemani Hinata untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Dan selalu saja, Karin –si dokter cantik- itu memberikan senyuman penuh kemisteriusan. Membuat Gaara penasaran saja.

"Ssst— jangan dulu, Gaara- _kun_. Yang pentingkan kandunganku baik-baik saja."

Gaara melirik Hinata dengan sedikit raut kesal. Selalu seperti itu, tidak mau tahu kelanjutannya. Karin senyum-senyum sendiri mendapati pasangan manis di depannya ini.

"Tapi kenapa? Kandunganmu sudah jalan tujuh bulan, kan? Pasti sudah tahu laki-laki atau perempuan." Akhir-akhir ini memang Gaara sedikit lebih maju dalam bercakap. Biasanya hanya kalimat singkat, syukur-syukur sampai sepuluh kata. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa pria minim ekspresi itu lebih cerewet.

"Kurasa—" keduanya menoleh pada Karin, yang kali ini mendapat umpatan dalam hati dari Gaara karena lagi-lagi memasang wajah yang membuat kadar penasarannya bertambah. "Ini lebih mengejutkan dari laki-laki atau perempuan. Hinata sed—"

"Cukup!" potong Hinata cepat. Ia menggeleng, dengan mata yang sedikit membesar. "Karin- _san_ , aku mohon jangan beritahu dulu."

Lagi-lagi Karin tersenyum geli, melihat tingkah lucu salah satu pasien favoritenya sejak tujuh bulan lalu.

"Baiklah— dari pada itu, ku rasa kau harus lebih sabar menunggu, Sabaku- _san_."

Dan Gaara hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya ringan.

.

.

.

"Masih marah?"

Hinata tahu jika Gaara sudah mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi dan berjalan lebih dulu –walaupun tangan mereka masih bertautan-, berarti pria itu sedang dalam mode merajuk. Dan sebagai pihak yang sedang diberi peringatan agar menjadi yang lebih peka, Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan marah lagi, Gaara- _kun_." kalau sudah di bujuk begitu bagaimana Gaara masih bisa marah? Istrinya yang sedang hamil besar itu tahu saja jika Gaara paling anti dengan nada manja yang selalu bisa membuatnya kalah telak.

"Baiklah." Ujar Gaara akhirnya. Ia menyeimbangi lagi langkah kaki besarnya dengan Hinata. "Aku berdoa agar anak kita sehat."

Keduanya tersenyum sampai Hinata memekik pelan, "Oh— aku diberi tahu Tenten- _nee_ , kalau kemarin Temari- _nee_ datang, ya? Maaf aku saat itu tidur. Ada apa?"

Gaara mengingat-ingat, dan langsung mengangguk saat perkataan sang kakak tertuanya terbesit.

"Untuk mengajakmu memilih gaun pengantin."

"Ga-Gaara… kan aku sudah bilang." Kali ini Hinata berhenti berjalan, menarik sedikit tangan Gaara agar menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. "Kita tak usah mengadakan pesta."

Ya, sebulan lalu pernikahan mereka sudah didaftarkan pada Negara. Walaupun sampai saat ini Gaara harus terus sabar karena Hinata masih tinggal dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Alasannya, karena kehamilan Hinata masih rawan. Terlebih Gaara tak bisa menjaga 24 jam karena bekerja.

"Tapi kita butuh pemberkatan." Untuk ukuran Gaara, kata-kata seperti itu malah membuat Hinata terkekeh. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Gaara-kun jarang berbicara tentang hal-hal seperti itu." berhenti sejenak, Hinata memperhatikan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. "Dan ini rasanya sedikit menggelitik. Aku— bahagia."

Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat wanita tercintanya begitu bahagia. Tanpa memperdulikan dimana mereka sekarang, Gaara merapatkan tubuh mereka dan memeluk Hinata lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Untuk kali ini, Gaara rasa menculik Hinata tak ada salahnya. Hari ini hari jumat, dan besok sudah memasuki akhir pekan. Gaara bisa menemani Hinata untuk seharian penuh. Dan untung saja, minggu ini pekerjaanya tak terlalu menumpuk.

Sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah melarang Hinata untuk menyentuh dapur apartemennya. Tapi wanita itu malah merengek dan terus merajuk. Mirip sekali anak kecil yang meminta mainan. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Gaara mengizinkan Hinata dengan syarat ia juga ikut mendampingi dirinya memasak.

Hiburan untuk Gaara yang memang tak terlalu suka berada di dapur hanya Hinata yang memasang wajah cerianya. Sesekali bersenandung kecil saat tangannya lihai mengaduk sup di panci. Lalu menyuruh Gaara mengambil ini-itu saat dirinya sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan satu hal. Gaara sendiri tak pernah tahu bahwa di dapur pun, ia bisa merasakan acara berdua bersama Hinata dengan begitu menyenangkan.

"Gaara-kun, jangan peluk begitu. Aku sulit bergerak." Tanpa sadar Gaara sudah memeluk tubuh berisi Hinata dari belakang. Menumpu dagunya di puncak kepala wanitanya. Lalu tangannya sibuk menyalip dari sisi tubuh Hinata untuk menyentuh perut besarnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Pria merah itu hanya mencium puncak kepala sang istri dan memilih mundur, membiarkan wanitanya asik sendiri dengan masakan yang tercium harum dan menggugah.

.

Rasanya tidak pernah ada di mimpi terlelap pun, Gaara merasa begitu tenang dan dihargai. Terlebih dibutuhkan. Ia hanya pria kesepian yang menjalani cerita kehidupan yang membosankan. Berharap gelora kehidupannya padam dan semua rahasia besar di hatinya lenyap bersama ingatan yang Gaara benar-benar benci.

Tapi untuk sekarang, ia banyak berdoa agar diberi umur panjang. Bisa mencapai umur dimana rambutnya mulai kehilangan warna merahnya. Bisa terus memeluk mesra tubuh hangat wanita tercintanya, Hinata-nya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau manja sekali, Gaara- _kun_." tanpa bisa melihat ekspresi Gaara, Hinata terkekeh pelan membayangkan wajah tampan itu menyeringai. Itu terasa karena Gaara sekarang memeluknya dari belakang, menaruh hampir separuh wajahnya diperpotongan leher kirinya.

Selesai makan malam, mereka berdua asik melihat pemandangan malam dari kaca besar apartemen Gaara. Walaupun sekarang kaki Hinata mulai membengkak karena kehamilannya yang dibilang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tujuh bulan, tapi Hinata tidak betah berlama-lama untuk berdiam diri.

"Kau bahagia, Hinata?"

Tanpa ragu Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu. Kalau kau?"

"Terimakasih." Lagi, Hinata terkekeh karena jawaban tak sepadan Gaara. "Maaf."

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu sering ikut aku menonton dorama, jadi terlalu melankolis begini."

Kali ini Gaara tersenyum. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya, melepas sebentar lalu membalikan tubuh Hinata kehadapannya. Dengan perut besar dan pipi yang lebih chubby dari sebelumnya, Hinata terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi kenyataan ia hamil malah sebaliknya. Wanita itu dewasa dan cantik. Menawan dengan semua kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata perak yang bersaing dengan sinar bulan di belakangnya.

Gaara rasa ia berdosa besar karena sempat membuat wanita seberharga Hinata terjatuh ke lubang kelamnya. Dosa? Gaara nyaris terbahak mengingat ia sekarang mulai rajin berdoa dan tahu apa itu dosa.

Hinata.

Tempat yang bercahaya.

Wanita itu memang benar-benar terang. Menyilaukan mata Gaara dan membuatnya merasa tak pantas untuk berdampingan dengannya.

"Hinata—" Gaara menangkup pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, membawa wajah mereka mendekat dan mencium kening itu dengan penuh cinta. "Maaf karena pernah menyakitimu. Terimakasih, karena mau terus bersamaku. Dan tolong—"

Dahi Hinata mengernyit. Kali ini jade Gaara yang memantul cahaya bulan terlihat begitu memilukan. Rasanya ada bagian hatinya yang berdenyut melihat wajah pria yang menjadi prioritas hidunya kini begitu menyedihkan. Tanpa sadar Hinata ikut menangkup tangan Gaara di pipinya.

"—terus ada di sampingku. Menjaga anak-anakku—"

Lagi, tanpa keraguan dan jeda yang panjang, Hinata mengangguk. Satu bulir air matanya jatuh, diikuti buliran lain yang menandakan kebahagian yang meluap.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bibir mereka bertemu, saling menyapu dengan irama lembut yang penuh dengan cinta.

Hinata tak mau menukarkan Gaara dan anaknya dengan apapun lagi. Ia cukup bahagia dengan ini semua.

Sangat malah.

Biarkan saja masa lalu menjadi pelajaran untuk keduanya. Ia tak menyesal mengenal Sabaku Gaara. Karena sekarang, tempatnya bersandar hanya dirinya seorang.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Gaara-kun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The end._

Iya, bener kok ini end. Hahaha –tawa watados.-

Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya untuk rahilsanXD dan para readers setia, yang menunggu dan yang tak menunggu.

Author tahu ini tidak sesuai ekspetasi, apalagi udah lama bgt sejak terkahir di post. 2 bulan? 3? Author minta maaf T.T

Untuk yang menunggu dan tak marah-marah, aku ucapin makasih banyak bgt karena udah sempetin baca ff ini, kalau terhibur, author seneng. Kalo enggak, juga author seneng. Hehe

Untuk yang menunggu dan marah-marah, gpp kok. Author ngerti semua orang punya selera. Apalagi author bukan iklan mie itu yang bisa selalu menjadi seleramu. –lah?-

Untuk yang gak nunggu dan marah-marah, gpp lagi. Hehe

Intinya, terimakasih dan maaf. Author sudah menyelesaikan ini, sesuai dan tidak sesuai, sekali lagi author hanya mau menyelesaikan hutang ff ini. selebih dan sekurang, author minta maaf


	19. SEQUEL : BAD GUY!

Oh— Gaara mana perduli dengan rapat milyaran _dollar_ itu jika sekarang Hinata sedang meregang nyawa pada proses persalinannya. Ingatkan dirinya untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Temari karena berani mengirimnya ke Kyoto kemarin. Padahal Gaara sudah menolak.

Demi apapun dari Kyoto ke Tokyo membutuhkan waktu sektiar tiga jam dengan menggunakan kereta kebanggaan Jepang, _shinkansen_. Dan Hinata sekarang sedang melewati tahap-tahap apalah itu, Gaara tak terlalu memperhatikan saat Temari bicara di telpon tadi dan mengabarkan bahwa Hinata ingin melahirkan.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya gemas. Sudah melewati waktu meneganggkan dalam perjalanan dengan kereta peluru, sekarang masih saja harus bermacet ria saat perjalanannya dari stasiun Tokyo menuju rumah sakit. Ini jam lima sore paling menyebalkan disepanjang hidup Gaara.

Dering ponsel di saku jasnya mengalihkan segala sumpah serapah di dalam hati Gaara untuk mobil-mobil di depannya.

"Temari! Bagaimana? Aku masih di jalan!" Gaara panik, tapi ada seruan nafas lega saat lampu merah itu berubah menjadi hijau. Beruntung supir kali ini peka jika Gaara sedang panik dan buru-buru hingga melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang nyaris penuh. Urusan tilang dan sebagainya bisa menunggu.

'Hinata masih ada dipembukaan delapan. Sepertinya sulit untuk melahirkan anak kembar secara normal, terlebih ini kehamilan pertama Hinata. Tapi Hinata bersikeras ingin menjalani normal, Gaara.'

Kembar? Gumam Gaara dalam hati.

"Dalam lima menit aku sampai!"

.

"Gaara! Sebelah sini!"

Temari berteriak tanpa sadar saat melihat adiknya itu sedikit linglung tak jauh dari ruangan bersalin. Di sana sudah ada keluarga besar Sabaku dan Hyuuga. Minus Hanabi yang masih ada di kampusnya serta Tenten dan si kembar yang sekarang sedang ada di China.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih, Gaara!" Sabaku Rei menjerit gemas melihat anak bungsunya yang baru saja sampai. "Hinata menunggumu dari tadi!"

Gaara mendelik sebentar pada sang ayah, lalu mengambil nafas panjang. Ia cukup lelah sekarang, jadi membalas omelan tak penting dari sang ayah akan membuang waktunya saja. Gaara juga akan menyimpan teguran manisnya untuk Temari nanti.

Ia melepas jasnya dan memberi asal pada siapa saja yang ada di sana, dan kebetulan Neji yang menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut. Kalau saja ia tidak mengerti posisi Gaara, mana mau Neji menjadi gantungan berjalan untuk adik iparnya itu. Sebagai ayah, Neji mengerti bagaimana rasanya menunggu proses persalinan anak-anakanya. Terlebih ini pertama kali bagi Gaara.

Pintu ruang bersalin tiba-tiba terbuka, di sana sudah ada Karin dengan pakaian khusus yang sering ia gunakan untuk proses bersalin. Matanya melotot tajam pada Gaara di balik kaca mata merahnya.

"Cepatlah! Anak-anakmu sudah mau lahir!" teriaknya tak sabaran. Entahlah, tapi Karin rasa anak kembar itu sengaja menunggu ayahnya. Padahal Hinata sudah berusaha di dalam sana, hingga Karin tak tega melihat betapa kesakitannya Hinata. Tapi si kembar tetap tak mau keluar juga.

Gaara segera masuk ke dalam mengikuti Karin. Sebelumnya ia menerima saja saat serang suster memasangkannya baju hijau seperti daster dan juga masker. Ia mengerti, proses persalinan harus bersifat steril.

Saat Gaara masuk lebih dalam, ia bisa melihat Hinata sudah ada di ranjang khusus bersalin. Wajahnya pucat dengan beberapa peluh di wajahnya. Seketika itu juga Gaara ingin berteriak untuk Karin melakukan sesuatu, cesar misalnya. Tapi melihat senyum di wajah Hinata, Gaara mengerti bagaimana wanita itu berjuang untuk anak-anaknya.

"G-Gaara- _kun_ ," lirihan pelan itu membuat Gaara mengangguk. Pemuda merah itu mendekat, menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tergulai di samping tubuhnya. "Eng!"

Cengkraman Hinata terasa makin menguat. Disertai rintihan yang begitu keras.

"Kontraksinya makin menguat!" kairn memekik sendiri. Dua suster disebelah kanan Hinata segera melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. "Sabaku-san, kuatkan istrimu!"

Gaara bingung, ini pengalaman pertamanya dan ia tak tahu Harus bagaimana. Naluriah, ia menangkup satu tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. Sesekali menyeka wajah pucat Hinata dari gumpalan keringat.

"Sayang—" suara Gaara sedikit tercekat. Antara haru dan tak tega melihat Hinata begitu kesakitan. "Kau kuat. Kau bisa. Aku mencintamu— aku mencintai kalian."

"Akh! S-sakit— eng!"

Terus, berulang kali Gaara terus merapalkan cintanya untuk Hinata dan calon anaknya.

"Aku mecintaimu—"

"Sedikit lagi, Hinata! Terus!" Karin ikut membantu.

Setengah tubuh bagian atas Hinata terangkat. Dengan satu dorongan kuat, ia mencoba sebisa mungkin melahirkan anak-anaknya. Apalagi ada Gaara, yang memang dari beberapa jam lalu ia tunggu kedatangannya.

"AKH!"

Berhasil, satu dari bayi kembar Hinata sudah lahir. Bahkan selang beberapa detik Hinata bisa mendengar jeritan tangisan yang membuat lelehan air matanya makin deras. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Gaara yang sempat menahan sebentar nafasnya.

"E-eungh!"

Kontraksi itu ada lagi. Ia juga baru tahu bahwa dirinya ternyata mengandung anak kembar tadi siang saat tanda-tanda kontraksi itu datang. Tak salah ia memilih untuk tak tahu jenis kelamin terlebih anaknya yang ternyata kembar. Rasanya lebih mendebarkan jika tahu saat mendekati persalinan.

"Satu lagi!" pekik Karin berlebih. Bayi pertama Hinata ia serahkan pada suster untuk dibersihkan.

Gaara sendiri ingin sekali melihat anaknya, tapi ia urungkan karena sepertinya Hinata belum selesai.

Dan untuk yang kedua, rasanya tak sesulit yang pertama. Dengan dorongan kuat seperti tadi, Hinata dapat melahirkan anak keduanya. Selang empat menit dari jeritan tangis anak pertama mereka.

Rasanya tak ada yang lebih melegakan saat perjuangannya terbayar dengan sautan tangis kedua anaknya. Hinata merasa lilitan pada perutnya tadi perlahan melonggar dan tak menyisakan rasa apapun.

"Terimakasih—" ditengah rasa kantuknya, Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Gaara memandangnya dengan sayu. Walaupun tertutupi masker, ia tahu Gaara menangis dibaliknya.

"Aku juga mecintaimu." Ujarnya pelan dan perlahan matanya tertutup.

.

.

.

" _Tou-san_ , apa saat aku lahir, wajah _tou-san_ juga sama seperti Gaara- _jisan_?"

Shikamaru menoleh pada anaknya yang sekarang ada digendongannya. Ia sedikit menukikkan alis tipisnya, lalu kembali melihat pada sepasang anak kembar Hinata yang sekarang ada di balik kaca besar itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Wajah yang bodoh dan seperti dikejar hantu— aw!"

Itu bukan Shikamaru, tapi Temari yang baru datang dan langsung mencubit gemas pipi anak tunggalnya itu.

"Kalau kau sudah besar nanti, kau juga akan seperti itu, Shikadai."

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat dua laki-laki berambut nanas itu takluk kecuali satu perempuan berkuncir empat itu. Dan Shikadai memilih kembali mengamati dua sepupu barunya.

"Dimana _tou-san_ dan yang lain?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Mereka sedang ada di kantin bawah untuk makan malam."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Kebetulan ia dan Shikadai sudah makan terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Hah— kenapa keduanya mirip sekali Gaara." tiba-tiba suara berat dari arah belakang menyadarkan keluarga kecil Nara dari kekagumannya pada bayi mungil yang masih terlelap di box bayi masing-masing.

Sabaku Rei memang sedikit kecewa saat kedua cucu barunya ternyata laki-laki. Padahal ia ingin sekali punya cucu perempuan. Tapi, lepas dari itu, ia bersyukur karena dua cucunya lahir dengan sehat.

Cucu keduanya setelah Shikadai mirip sekali dengan Gaara. Warna rambutnya merah menyala. Bahkan Rei seperti melihat Gaara waktu kecil dulu. Dan cucu ketiganya memiliki rambut yang lebih gelap. Mirip milik Hinata. Tapi, kedua _jade_ itu menjadi ciri tersendiri bahwa mereka adalah keluarga Sabaku.

" _Jii-san_ , sudah memberi nama?" Shikadai menggeliyat, meminta turun dari gendongan Shikamaru. Ia berdiri di sebelah Rei. "Kalau belum, aku punya nama yang bagus."

Ketiga orang dewasa disana saling mengernyit bingung. Temari sedikit menggerutu karena anaknya terlampau jenius hingga dewasa disaat yang kurang tepat.

"Apa? Kalau bagus nanti _jii-san_ beritahu pada Gaara- _jisan_."

"Haru dan Hiryo."

"Hm?"

"Itu artinya mereka berdua lahir di musim semi."

"Hah?"

Ketiganya menganga. Dan Shikamaru, untuk pertama kalinya menyesal menuruni IQ 200 nya untuk sang anak.

Anaknya terlalu dewasa dan tak imut seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sedikit mendung. Sepertinya suasana musim gugur mulai terlihat ekstrim. Seminggu ini hujan tak berhenti menyerang Tokyo. Suhu yang seringkali menyentuh angka minus membuat Hinata was-was. Ia tak mau tiga jagoannya terserang flu atau penyakit lainnya. Tidak setelah tahu betapa merepotkannya mengurus para pria Sabaku yang sakit itu.

Dimulai dari si kembar yang sekarang sudah lebih dari dua tahun. Hinata tidak bisa lupa bagaimana ia marah besar pada Gaara yang dengan alibi _'hanya sedikit'_ itu membuat duo kembar tampannya flu. Hinata tentu tak tega melihat buah hatinya kesulitan bernafas karena lender yang menyumpat hidung mungil mereka.

Ingatkan Hinata untuk menguras kulkasnya dari ice cream. Dan itu berlaku dimusim panas sekalipun.

Yang paling merepotkan itu malah saat mengurus Gaara yang sedang demam. Itu pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Gaara yang sakit. Padahal hanya demam ringan karena Gaara tak sengaja terkena gerimis saat pergi ke supermarket terdekat. Saat itu hujan tiba-tiba turun dan Gaara tak membawa payung.

Gaara yang sedang sakit jadi berubah manja. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Hinata lebih kualahan untuk meladeni Gaara ketimbang Haru dan Hiryo.

"Haru, Hiryo, bangun sayang." Ini masih jam delapan lewat di hari minggu yang mendung. Hinata memang membiasakan anak-anaknya bangun pagi. Jadi bisa terkena sinar mentari pagi yang sehat dan nanti bisa dilanjutkan dengan tidur siang. "Gaara- _kun_ , ayo cepat bangun."

Tadi malam mereka berempat tidur dalam satu kasur. Petir yang menyambar ditengah malam membuat Hinata tak tega membiarkan Haru dan Hiryo tidur di kamar sebelah.

Dan jadinya, para jagoan Sabaku itu malah bercanda hingga larut malam.

Haru yang pertama kali bangun dan langsung duduk. Rambut merahnya acak-acakan, sesekali menguap dan mengusap mata kirinya. Senyum Hinata terkembang saat Haru tiba-tiba bergeser dan meringsek pada pelukannya. Bocah jiplakan Gaara itu kembali tidur didekapan sang ibu.

Sedangkan Hiryo masih ada di atas tubuh Gaara, tidur tengkurap di dada bidang sang ayah.

Hinata memang lebih dekat dengan Haru. Sedangkan Hiryo tak bisa jauh-juah dari Gaara.

" _Kaa_ - _chan_ beri waktu setengah jam lagi, oke?"

Tak ada sahutan, mereka masih memejamkan mata dan tidur dengan nafas yang teratur. Sedangkan Hinata yang menjadi satu-satunya yang sudah bangun seutuhnya hanya bisa mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Merapalkan syukur dalam hati karena pemandangan tiga jagoannya yang selalu bisa ia nikmati setiap pagi.

Rasanya baru kemarin perutnya membesar dan si kembar dilahirkan. Tapi sekarang dua anaknya itu sudah aktif berlari kesana kemari.

Satu tangan Hinata membelai puncak kepala Haru, dan satunya lagi puncak kepala merah lainnya, milik Gaara.

"Pagi," suara serak Gaara terdengar dan membuat Hinata menoleh pada pria di sampingnya itu. Perlahan jade yang masih sayu itu terbuka.

"Pagi, Gaara- _kun_."

Posisi keduanya yang masih berada di kasur memudahkan Gaara untuk menarik Hinata mendekat padanya, tanpa Harus mengubah posisi nyaman Haru maupun Hiryo yang masing-masing ada di pelukan mereka.

Satu kecupan lembut Gaara berikan pada dahi Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Semenjak Gaara tahu betapa keras perjuangan Hinata dalam melahirkan anak mereka, semenjak saat itu pula Gaara sering kali membisikan kata cinta untuk Hinata. Dan reaksi yang akan Gaara terima selalu sama, seulas senyum yang dibarengi pipi gembil kenyal Hinata yang memerah.

"Aku juga mencintamu, Haru dan Hiryo."

Keduanya tersenyum lembut.

Sekelebat pertanyaan tak berujung singgah di benak Gaara.

 _Apa dulu sang ibu juga melahirkannya begitu? Sakit dan penuh perjuangan?_

Gaara tak tahu. Setelahnya ia bingung dan ragu untuk terus menaruh benci pada wanita yang mau Gaara elak sekuat apapun tetap saja ibu kandungnya. Apa… Gaara bisa melupakannya dan lebih fokus pada cinta untuk keluarga kecilnya?

Apa itu lebih baik?

"Kenapa melamun, _anata_?"

Tersingkap sebentar, lalu memfokuskan lagi jade-nya pada Hinata. Gaara meggeleng, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir ranum Hinata kalau saja wajahnya tak terhalang rambut-rambut merah yang menusuk mata.

CUP!

Hinata mengerjap sebentar, merasa bahwa kali ini bibir Gaara lebih kecil dari biasanya. Dan benar saja, bibir itu ternyata milik Haru yang sekarang sudah memberengut tak suka.

"Jangan dekat-dekat _kaa-chan_ ," untuk ukuran anak dua tahun, Haru memang sudah lebih lancar berbicara dari pada Hiryo. Tak salah jika Gaara lebih senang berduaan dengan Hiryo yang imutnya menurun dari Hinata dari Haru yang benar-benar jiplakan dirinya.

Untuk kali ini saja, saat Gaara melihat Haru, ia seperti tahu kenapa orang-orang banyak tak suka padanya.

Dan nyatanya, sifatnya yang sebelas duabelas dengan Haru itu menyebalkan.

Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut hianta.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Gaara menatap tajam sang anak yang masih setia memeluk Hinata begitu erat. Ini tidak etis, hanya saja Gaara cemburu jika Haru sudah memonopoli Hinata begitu.

"Engh—" Hiryo yang berasa guncangan di tempat ia tidur sedikit demi sedikit terbangun. Dada Gaara yang tadinya bergerak lembut sekarang menjadi tak beraturan karena menahan kesal.

" _Kaa-chan_ …"

Cih, Gaara mendecih hanya dalam hati untuk sang anak yang sekarang merengek minta perlindungan karena tatapan tajamnya. Bisa-bisa Gaara tak diacuhkan Hinata kalau berani mendecih kasar begitu didepan buah hati mereka.

"Gaara- _kun_!" peringatan dengan nada bentakan manja itu sebenarnya tak membuat nyali Gaara yang ingin sekali mengigiti pipi gembil Haru itu pudar. Hanya saja mengingat konsekuensi apa yang akan ia terima kalau berani menyentuh anak-anak tersayang Hinata, Gaara bisa menahan diri lebih lama.

Karena menahan diri dari Hinata itu jauh lebih sulit.

"Baiklah," Gaara memutar bola matanya. Lalu beranjak duduk dengan menahan Hiryo dengan lingkaran tangan ditubuhnya. Ia mengecup dahi Hinata sekali lagi, lalu puncak kepala Haru-yang walaupun mneyebalkan tetap saja jagoannya- dan juga tak lupa si imut Hiryo yang sampai sekaran masih terus menempelkan pipinya di dada Gaara.

Hinata menyusul, ia duduk dan menaruh Haru pada pangkuannya.

"Aku mau sup jamur."

Dahi Hinata mengkerut, "Kok tiba-tiba? Ini masih pagi, Gaara- _kun_. Biasanya roti bakar atau nasi goreng?"

Entah dapat angin darimana, tapi Gaara ingin sekali makan sup jamur sekarang juga.

"Aku mau sup tomat, _kaa-chan_."

"Eh?"

Dahi kiri Gaara berkedut. Saingannya satu itu benar-benar.

"Blokoli~" gumam Hiryo dan sukses membuat Gaara maupun Haru meneguk ludah mereka berat.

"Roti bakar!"

"Nasi goreng!"

Yah— namanya juga jiplakan. Haru dan Gaara benci sekali yang namanya brokoli. Sedangkah Hiryo yang memang lebih tambun dari Haru suka masakan apapun yang disediakan Hinata.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Hinata, "Karena brokoli masih cukup banyak di kulkas, ku rasa—"

"Tidak!"

.

Dan untuk urusan genting seperti ini, Haru dan Gaara harus bisa membujuk sang penguasa dapur, Hinata.

.

Sedangkan, Hiryo? Ia masih terus meneteskan air liur nyenyak dengan sunggingan senyum tipis polosnya~

The end~

Sequel sederhana sebagai permintaan maaf karena ending yang diposting lama dan menggantung. Yah— entah ini hanya perasaan author aja atau gimana, tapi author rasa kemampuan nulis author yang emang udah pas-pasan ini makin menurun.

Ya, gak? Apa emang udah jelek dari dulu? Hahaha

Selebihnya, author gak lupa ucapin termakasih untuk readers! See you next time! Salam, LLYchu :*


End file.
